Fire From Another World
by Shadow Guardian of the Gate
Summary: [UPDATED!] Sarah's life couldn't get anymore...interesting as she is sucked into the second world by the power of an 8th Millennium Item. Between duels of Battle City, the spirit of the item and making fun of Malik...Sarah's almost got the second world do
1. Fire Princess Sarah

Chapter 1: Fire Princess Sarah  
  
SG: ^^...you know what the disclaimer is: I don't own Yu-gi-oh nor it's cards. I also don't own the band, Nickelback nor their song, "Someday". I only own Sarah Cobble, Sarahruna, Spirit of the Phoenix, Huntress Queen of the Black Flame and other made up cards...so...let's go!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The crowd, over a 1,000, cheered really loudly in the basketball court.  
  
"Alright then! It's the final match! It's the famous Fire Princess Sarah vs Black Zombie Jack for the big prize of 10,000 dollars!"yelled the announcer guy to a group of people. My name is Sarah Cobble. The same Sarah whom that guy called, 'Fire Princess Sarah'. I'm known that because of my deadly combos of the Fire Princess because of it's effect. I steal the opposer's life points and add it to my own. The guy whom I'm going ageist, is Black Zombie Jack. From what I know, he is known to strike ageist good combos and the zombies are like none I've ever seen. He goes to my school too.  
  
So like the guy said, it's the final round of the tournament. The tournament lasted for 3 days and I've gone ageist people who fell victim to my combo. The match started the same, Jack was using the politeness and letting me go first.  
  
My 6 cards where the Spring of Rebirth, Fire Princess, Spirit of the Phoenix*, Nightmare Horse, Baby Firefly* and Ultimate Offering. "Alright...*sigh* I set this card face down (Ultimate Offering) and play Spring of Rebirth. Then I set this face down....your turn..."I said as I did all what I was saying. "Okay.....I place these face down..."Jack started to say as he set 2 on the magic/trap field. "And then I play Zombie Servant* in attack mode and attack your face down...."he said as I flipped the card. "Thank you, this is Baby Firefly, it let's me summon a fire monster that has stars more than 4 on the field....and I chose to play, Spirit of the Phoenix..."I said as I moved the one card aside and placed the new one.   
  
"Crap...."said Jack. He couldn't set off any of his trap holes because it was special summoned. I drew my card, which was Polymerization. |Wow....this is like, freaky...usually I pull this off in the middle, not the beginning...oh well| "I'll flip this up..."I said as I flipped the Ultimate Offering. Jack gave a confused stare. "I take off 1000 of my life points to special summon Fire Princess and Nightmare Horse...."I said as I set those two down.  
  
"Double Crap!"Jack yelled because they were special summoned. That was the down fall of his deck, he can't combat special summoning.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My-7000  
  
Jack-8000  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Next I play this, Polymerization....to form Huntress Queen of the Black Flame*...."I said as I moved the 3 to the graveyard to move the new card out, right when I did, "Trap hole...."he said as he flipped one of his cards.  
  
"Alman..."I said as I placed the Huntress Queen to the graveyard. |That sucked....| "Your turn..."I said as Jack drew. "I sacrifice my Zombie Servant to summon Luster Dragon..." |HUH! But but but!| "You loose 2400...."he said as he smiled.  
  
"Well.....that's new...I thought you specialized in zombies...."  
  
"I use Luster Dragon to confuse......"he said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My-4600  
  
Jack-8000  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
|oh crap....| "Your turn...."Jack said as I drew Sad Tears of the Phoenix*. |Oh yeah...| "I play, Sad Tears of the Phoenix....."I said as I placed it down. "I never heard of that..."Jack said.  
  
"It just came out in the new set....anyway...I play 200 lifepoints to bring any fire monster back from my graveyard...."I said as I went to the graveyard and pulled out Huntress Queen of the Black Fire.  
  
"Crap...."Jack said.  
  
"You know, you say crap alot...."I said, smiling.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Anyway....Huntress Queen attacks your life points directly...."I started to say.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My-4400  
  
Jack-5400  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"And I gain 2600..."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
My-7000  
  
Jack-5400  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"And you loose 500...."  
  
"I hate the effect of the Huntress Queen..."said Jack.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My-7000  
  
Jack-4900  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"WOW! Sarah is about to have her lifepoints back up to 8000! This is nothing I've ever seen!"yelled the announcer guy.  
  
"He's very annoying..."said Jack.  
  
"I agree...."I said as we glared at him, "And I don't want to bring home an older man with the trophy up his ***..."  
  
"Who said it was going with you...."said Jack.  
  
"You never know...by the way, you can go...."I said as I glared at him.  
  
"Finally..."muttered Jack as he drew and looked at the card, "Heh..."  
  
"Huh?"I stared with confusion.  
  
"Oh well...I can see why you like Fire Princess and Huntress Queen of the Black Flame......you look so like them...."Jack started to say.  
  
"Why thank you.....never been compared to them before...."I said as I smiled.  
  
"But I play Zombie HypnoStone*..."He said as he placed the card down.  
  
"Alman...."I said as I slid Huntress Queen of the Black Flame over to his side of the field.   
  
"Although, I can't attack with her till my next turn...so...I'll just have Luster Dragon deal you 2400..."said Jack as I sighed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
my-4600  
  
Jack-4900  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"OOOOO! And Sarah is now 3 hundred below Jack! This is a major upset!"yelled the announcer at the mircophone. |I'm about to have Jack take that freaking trophy home with a guy's *** stuck on it...|I drew my card, and it was Phoenix's Revenge*. |Sweet....|  
  
"I play..this card face down..."I said as I laid Phoenix's Revenge down.  
  
"Heh....so you are ready to let your own monster kick your butt..."said Jack as he drew the card. "Peh...nothing good....so....now...I'll have your Huntress Queen of the Black Fire to attack your lifepoints..."  
  
"I really don't so as I flip over, Phoenix's Revenge....."I said as I flipped it over.  
  
"Let me guess, a new card?"  
  
"Yep...it destroys all of your monsters and let's me summon 1 monster from my graveyard with the name 'Phoenix' in it....which is Spirit of the Phoenix...."I said as I put my own monster to the graveyard and pulled out Spirit of the Phoenix.  
  
"And not only that, but it gains 500 attack for returning...so you loose 2400...."I said as I smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
my-4600  
  
Jack-2500  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Crapy crap...."said Jack as he drew his card. "Even more crap...I set this down...your turn..."he said as I drew my card. It was another Fire Princess.  
  
"I'm so sorry Jack, but it's almost over...I play Fire Princess and have her attack your face down...."I said as he flipped over Spirit of the Dragon*. "Sorry, you loose 100 life points...."  
  
"Man..."I said, "Anyway, Spirit of the Phoenix destroys Spirit of the Dragon..."He placed the card in the graveyard.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
my-4500  
  
Jack-2500  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jack drew another card and set it down, with a not-so-good expression on his face. "Go..."he said.  
  
"You okay?"I asked.  
  
"Heh....first time I ever lost to a girl...."he said smiling. I smiled back as I drew my card. It was a Mirror Force. "I'll set this down just in case..."I said as I set it, "Then I'll have Fire Princess attack your facedown...." Jack flipped over Dragon Zombie and placed it in the graveyard.  
  
"You didn't have it attack me..."  
  
"Heh...and have it destroyed by your phoenix....naww....."he said.  
  
"Spirit of the Phoenix attacks you and you have 100 left..."I said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
my-4500  
  
Jack-100  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jack drew his next card as smiled. "Heh....you know, I'll think I'll take your advice...I'll play another Dragon Zombie and have it attack your Fire Princess...."  
  
"I'm sorry Jack, I just can't allow it as I flip over my Mirror Force....sorry..."I said as I flipped it. Jack sighed as he placed his zombie in the graveyard. "Go..."  
  
"Okay then..."I said as I drew my card. It was another Sad Tears of the Phoenix. "Spirit of the Phoenix attacks your lifepoints...."  
  
"Good..."said Jack.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Final score)  
  
my-4500  
  
Jack-0000  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"HOLY FLOPPY DISKS! FIRE PRINCESS SARAH WINS THE TOURNAMENT!!!!!!!"yelled the annoucer as the crowd was cheering. I sighed. Inspite that I was good, I really hated people going up to me because I get freaked out. I looked back to Jack, to find him gone.  
  
"I guess....he didn't want to loose....."I said as the announcer guy took my arm and pulled it upward. Jack was at the corner watching it. He was able to get out before anyone could notice. "Heh....Like I said before...never thought I would be beat'n by a girl...."He said as he looked at one of his cards, Spirit of the Dragon.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SG: Well...that was good....^^ don't worry, the real stuff begins as I don't own Jack. Here's the list of the new cards that appeared in this chapter.  
  
Spirit of the Phoenix: 1900/1200: Winged-Beast(Spirit): Pyro-Effect:(6 Stars) When it attacks the oppenents life points, the owner gains the lost lifepoints. You can also speical summon 1 winged-beast from yours or your oppenent's graveyeard to the field. At the cost of 500 lifepoints, it can return to your hand if it's in your graveyard. *Simlar to another phoenix that's a spirit...but I forgot it's name and I don't own it...*  
  
Huntress Queen of the Black Flame:2600/1900: Warrior(Fusion of Fire Princess, Spirit of the Phoenix and Nightmare Horse): Pryro-Effect:(8 Stars) This monster can attack your oppenent's life points directly even with monsters on the field. When he/she looses lifepoints, you gain the lost lifepoints and when you gain lifepoints, your oppenent looses 500 lifepoints. (all the effects of the 3 fusion monsters)  
  
Baby Firefly: 400/400: Insect: Pyro-Effect:(1 star) When it's sent to the graveyard, you can speical summon a fire monster with more than 4 stars.   
  
Zombie Servant: 1200/1200: Zombie: Dark with no Effect  
  
Sad Tears of the Phoenix: Magic: Pay 200 lifepoints to speical summon a fire monster from your graveyard  
  
Phoenix's Revenge: Trap: Destories all your oppenent's monsters and allows you to speical summon a monster from your deck or graveyard with "Phoenix" in it's name. When summon, it gains 500 extra attack power.  
  
Spirit of the Dragon: 1900/1400: Dragon(Spirit): Water-Effect: (6 Stars) When it attacks your oppenents life points, you can speical summon 1 dragon from your deck to your hand. You can also summon a dragon from yours or your oppenent's graveyard to the field. At the cost of 500 lifepoints, it can return to your hand if it's in your graveyard.  
  
Zombie Hypnostone: Magic: Take control of one of your oppenent's monsters. They cannot attack the same turn that they are taken control. When the monster is destoried, the card is destoried to. When the card is destoried, the monster is destoried.  
  
See ya! 


	2. Portal to Another World and Jack's Gift

Chapter 2: Portal to Another World and Jack's Gift  
  
SG: The disclaimer is the same so let's go  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After about 15 minutes, I was able to escape from the crowd with my 10,000 dollars and the trophy. I hated large crowds. It was 8:00 when I turned the corner on my bike to another street in our semi quiet town of Rosewood. It was quiet till the new sensation came out. It just appeared out of no where and I've been competing in the tournaments. I've been basing my decks around gaining what your opponent lost. My very first card that ever showed me that was Spirit of the Phoenix. I looked it up and it's the only one in a set of 4 other spirit like monsters. It was feaky. I turned the final corner to arrive at my blue house.  
  
"I'm home..."I said as I opened the door and rolled by bike into the house. I heard laughter down stairs. I rolled my bike to the garage and went over to the basement doors. My mom, dad and my little brother, Luke. They were laughing at the t.v.   
  
"I'm home..."I shouted.  
  
"Oh hi honey, welcome back!"said my mom, without looking away from the t.v.  
  
"I won 10,000 dollars!"I shouted.  
  
"That's great dear...dinners on the table!"yelled my dad, also, not looking away from the t.v. I sighed and rolled my eyes and stormed up the stairs. They were always down there. The only time they are out of there was in the morning and when they came home. I like to watch t.v. But I've been busy with the tournaments to even care anymore. They don't even know how much money I've been winning.   
  
I opened the door to my room, slammed it and let myself flop down on my bed. I was wiped after escaping the crowds and coming home. Around my room was pictures of mystical animals and pictures of myself. There were the trophies of my tournaments along with metals for when I was in soccer. There were only a few. I stopped playing after a freak accident at state tournament. I was about to slip into sleep when my cell phone, which had the song, "Someday", went off. I jumped up and pulled it out of my bag. I looked at the number and it was unknown. I clicked it on and said, "Hello?"  
  
"Did you escape from the giant crowds?"  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"Yep..."  
  
"How did you get my number?"  
  
"Uh...my sister is one of your friends....you know, Malina...."  
  
"Oh...she said she had a brother named, Jack, never thought it was you....how come you bailed before they could give you the 5,000 dollars for coming in 2nd?"  
  
"No reason...don't worry...they'll send it to me....anyway....my sister wants to know if you want to come over for the night.....unless you have a party right now..."  
  
"No...I'm not...give me a moment...."I said as I turned off the phone and started to stuff clothes into my other bag. I unplugged my boombox, grabbed my cds and placed them in there. Malina and Jack don't have boomboxes, they have portable cd players. Which I also packed of course. I grabbed my mini bag that had my deck and the money of my tournament I just won. I ran down the stairs to the basement door.  
  
"I'm....I'm going to Malina's...."I said.  
  
"That's nice sweetie..have fun..."said my mom, not really noticing. I sighed. I got on my bike and left my driveway. It was dark and only a few people were out, mostly the ones returning from the tournament. I was happy it was night, the ones returning home wouldn't recognize me as Fire Princess Sarah, the one who won the recent tournament. Malina is another duelist, but at a lower level than Jack and I. I heard of her brother Jack, but I never seen him, till now that I find out he's Black Zombie Jack.  
  
I arrive at the midnight blue house of my twin friends Malina and Jack Ravenblower. Malina and Jack were waiting at their garage, which was open.  
  
"Hey there, Sarah..."said Malina as I rolled in.  
  
"Hey, why didn't you tell me he was your brother?"I asked as I took off my helmet.  
  
"He's usually is gone...off on those tournaments like you are....still can't believe you beat my brother.   
  
"Yeah, me too..."I said.  
  
"Heh...it was just luck..."said Jack.  
  
"Are you sure?"I asked, "We could go at it again...."  
  
"Not to night you two aren't! Tonight's for partying!"said Malina as she dragged me into her house.  
  
"Our parents said it was okay before they left for their own party..."said Malina as we entered the dark purple living room.  
  
"I brought my boombox..."  
  
"SWEET!!"said Malina as she snatched it and started to set it up.  
  
"Hey, Malina...."said Jack as he entered the living room.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You mind if I talk to Sarah alone in the kitchen?"  
  
"Yeah!"said Malina, still figuring out the buttons. Jack dragged me into the kitchen.  
  
"What is it?"I asked.  
  
"I'm telling you I'm resigning my deck and my title..."  
  
"WHAT! You are going to give up your zombie deck and the name, Black Zombie Jack!"I said out loud.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm still going to play....the only reason why I play zombies is because my parents think it's cool...and I don't....I hate the name, Black Zombie Jack.....I mean, you are lucky you got the name, Fire Princess Sarah..."  
  
"Yeah...so...what are you going to do?"  
  
"I'm changing my style...you remember the 2 cards you were surprised at the the tournament?"  
  
"You mean the Luster Dragon and the Spirit of the Dragon cards?"  
  
"Yep...I decided to do a dragon deck...."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah.....Spirit of the Dragon was my very first card, and also, I think dragons are way better than zombies...."  
  
"Dragon Master Jack....."I said.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"That should be your new title, Dragon Master Jack...."  
  
"After the Dragon Master Knight, the fusion of the 3 Blue-eyes White Dragons and Black Luster Soldier?"he asked.  
  
"Yeah....."  
  
"That is true, I do have that card and it's parts..."  
  
"Really?"I asked.  
  
"Yeah....lucky you said about that, I forgot about that fusion....and I already have my new one made...."  
  
"Well that's cool..."I said.  
  
"Spite that you run a phoenix/pryo deck, I do have this for you to use, it's very good..."he said as he held it out, with the picture face down. I took it from him and flipped it up. "Wow...how in the heck did you find this?"  
  
"The pack that my parents got me that had the Black Zombie* in it...."  
  
"I can't believe you had Phoenix's Shine* all along....thank you...."I said.  
  
"Heh....what I was suppose to do with it.....I used to run a Zombie deck and now I run a Dragon one....to my decks, it's pointless, to yours, it rocks...."  
  
"HEY YOU TWO! I better not catch you two making out in there!"shouted Malina.  
  
"Yeah right!"said Jack as he ran out. I smiled and followed him also.  
  
All night, we were dancing as a few more of my friends arrived to celebrate my victory and Jack coming in 2nd. My friends run other types of decks. Malina ran a faerie deck, Jack and his new Dragon one, Amy with Spellcasters, Andrew with an all Dark one, Katrina with an all light one and our final friend, Ray with a plant deck. We were watching the tape of the duel between Jack and I and we all agreed, the annoucer guy was very annoying.  
  
My friends are cool, they were there when I had my freak accident, unlike my parents....Jack on the other hand at that time was stuck in school overnight. All their parents are really nice to me like I was their own.  
  
"Hey you guys! It's time to give the stuff to Sarah and Jack!"said Katrina as she jumped up and ran over to one part of the house. She came back with bags and packages galore!  
  
"Wha! You guys didn't have to!"I said with my eyes widen. Jack and I got 5 gifts.   
  
"Come on, Sarah! Don't spoil it! You two guys are going to the regional! It would be so cool if you two guys were the World Champions!"said Ray, getting into my face.  
  
"Okay okay..."I said as I started to open. Jack gotten a pendent with the Japanese symbol for Dark from Andrew, 2 new cds from Amy and Katrina, a DVD from Ray and a gift certificate to one of his favorite stores from his sister. I gotten a pendent as well, but with the Japanese symbol for Fire from Andrew. Amy got me a new cd while Katrina got me new pair of earrings. Ray gave me a movie as well and Malina gave me a music snowglobe.  
  
"Thanks..."I said as Jack nodded his head like he was saying it too.   
  
"NOW! LET'S FINISH THIS CRAZY PARTY!!!!"yelled Amy as she drank another can of soda.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that Night  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I just stared up at the ceiling. Everyone was tried after the partying. My head phones were off my ears as "Someday" was playing. I was very tired as well. They let me have the couch as Malina and Jack had their own rooms and the others had the floor down in the living room. My eyes slowy closed as I drifted to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sarah's Dream  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was running through the woods. "Get her!"voices were behind me. I turned around to see people in capes with their hoods up chasing me. "Uh!"I said as I kept on running, with my one leg hurting because of my accident. Something was on my back as I ran, I looked and it was a golden bow.  
  
"You have to hurry...."said a voice from afar.  
  
"Huh?"I said.  
  
"Sarah..."said the 1st voice.  
  
"Sarah...."said another as a person, a guy with long hair was standing infront of my path that lead out of the woods.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of Dream  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"SARAH!"yelled Amy as I shot opened my eyes. It was morning and everyone was staring at me. "Uh..."I started to say.  
  
"You know, you just kicked all of us..."said Katrina, with a mad expression on her face.  
  
"I did? Oh...I'm sorry....running dream...that's all...."I said as I sat up.  
  
"Yeah right, 2 bucks says she was being a Power Ranger...."said Jack. I threw a pillow at Jack for the comment as some of the others started to laugh.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Afternoon  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
The party was over and I had to go home, inspite that no one there really cares. I took a short cut that I loved, that went through the woods. As I was riding, I hit something that caused me to crash. "CRAP!"I said as I sat up. My right leg, the one that was in the freak accident was caught in the bike. I lifted it up and pulled it out. "Stupid tree root..."I said as I went over to kick the root, only to find not a tree root, but a golden bow.  
  
"Whoa...talk about a dream coming to life...."I said, recalling the part of the dream where I had the bow on my back. I still had my bags on me as I touched it. It was cold and real. I picked it up and looked at it.  
  
"Talk about freaky....."I said as I looked around it. All of a sudden a voice, which sounded like a little girl, in my head said, "OPEN THE GATE TO MY WORLD! LEAD ME BACK TO MY BROTHER!" Soon, storm clouds came over head. I started to freak out. The winds started to pick up as a hole in the sky appeared to another. "HOLY CRAP!!!!"I screamed as I blacked out because of some force of power.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Otherside  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Dizzy...dizzy...I'm so dizzy....'  
  
"Mokuba....are you okay?"said a voice.  
  
"Yeah, Seto....but who is she?"said a younger voice. Both voices were guys. 'Wha? Why am I wet?'  
  
"Call an ambulance....."said the 1st voice.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Kaiba..."a new voice came in my hearing. 'What happened to me?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SG: ^^...I don't own, "Someday"...I love that song that Nickelback did. I also don't own Power Rangers....which I'm glade I don't.....but I do own Sarah's friends that just appeared and here are two new cards!  
  
Black Zombie: 2800/1500: 8 star Zombie: Dark (No effect)  
  
Phoenix's Shine: Magic/Field: Anymonster with the word, "phoenix" or any pryo monster are not effected by magic or traps and their attack power is raised by 700 points with their def. is raised by 300.... 


	3. Sarah in the Hospital

Chapter 3: Sarah in the Hospital  
  
SG: The disclaimer is the same so lets go!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sound of 'beeps' came in to my hearing field as I slowly started to wake up. My head was pounding and almost every part of my body hurt as well. A white ceiling came into my vision field as I groaned. I felt something up my nose and a needle in my hand. I sat up to feel the oxygen pump in my nose and an IV in my arm.  
  
"So, you finally decided to wake up...."said a voice. It was one of the voices I heard before I went out again. I looked up to see a brown haired teenager, about 6 feet and blue eyes. Next to him, was a shorter kid, with long, fluffy, blue hair. My first reaction to this:  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!"I screamed. The 2 jumped in surprise. "WHO ARE YOU TWO!!! HOW DID I GET IN A HOSPITAL!!!"  
  
"You fell from the sky...."said the blue-haired one.  
  
"Fell...from the sky?"I said with confusion.  
  
"Yeah, and you almost landed on top of my brother when he was swimming in the pool!"yelled the teenager.  
  
"That would explain why my hair is wet...."I said as I touched my hair.  
  
"Are you somekind of reporter trying to probe my house?"asked the teenager.  
  
"Reporter? Dude, I'm not even old enoth to be a reporter.....do I even look like one!"I said.  
  
"You could be..."he started to say.  
  
"I'm not an undercover one...dang....I'm not even a reporter...I don't want to be one....so lay off my back..."  
  
"Don't you back talk me..."  
  
"You're not my dad..."I said as I stuck out my tongue.  
  
"Who are you anyway?"asked the blue haired one, trying to stop us from fighting.  
  
"Uh...my name is Sarah...Sarah Cobble....umm...and you two are?"I asked.  
  
"I'm Mokuba! And this is my brother, Seto!"said Mokuba.  
  
"It's nice to meet you..."I said as I smiled.   
  
"Yeah yeah yeah...I want you to explain something, Sarah..."said Seto.  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"How did you fall from the sky and landed in our pool?"  
  
"Dude, I have no clue...I don't even recall being near any pools, all I was doing was heading home on my bike in the forest when...."I stopped in mid sentence as a flashback of the storm came into my mind.  
  
"Isn't this...Rosewood University Hospital?"I asked, forgetting what I was saying after the flashback.  
  
"No, this is Domino General Hospital..."said Seto.  
  
"Domino? But....how can that be? I was in Rosewood...I never heard of this place before...."I said. The brothers just stared at me. Then it hit me like a baseball.  
  
"When you found me, did you happen to find a gold bow with me?"  
  
"No, all we found was you, and those bags..."Mokuba said as he pointed to my bookbags on the chair. I closed my eyes and leaned back to my pillow.  
  
"What the heck is going on here?"I said.  
  
"That's what we wanted to know...."said Seto.  
  
"It's like...when that storm came and a hole appeared....I fell...into....."I started to say as I closed my eyes. "Another world..."I finished as I fell asleep.  
  
"Storm?"said Seto.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Flashback  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Come Seto! The water's fine!"said Mokuba in the pool.  
  
"Not right now, Mokuba..."said Kaiba as he was typing on his computer. Soon, the screen was started to frizzle as a storm appeared out of no where.   
  
"Mokuba! Get out of the water!"Kaiba yelled as Mokuba was swimming towards the latter. Kaiba was looking as a hole appeared.  
  
"What the?"he said as a girl fell out of it and landed in the pool, right near Mokuba. The bags landed right near the pool's edge on the ground.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
end of flashback  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'No girl can appear out of no where in a storm....'Kaiba said to himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
the next day  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was fully awake and was being visited by Mokuba. "So how come your brother isn't here?"I asked.  
  
"He's at work right now....."said Mokuba as we were playing gold fish.  
  
"Really? Where does he work?"I asked.  
  
"The Kaiba Corporation...you should know that place..."  
  
"No..."  
  
"Huh? But we are known world wide! How could you not know?!"  
  
"Honestly...I really never heard....I would know if the world knows..."  
  
"What rock were you under?"  
  
"Heh...hey.....*sigh* you know, I bet ya my parents are worried...could you get my cell phone out of my bag...."I said. Mokuba nodded and searched through it. He found the black cellphone with flames on it. He gave it to me and I turned it on to the address book. I grabbed the phone next to me, since I can't use cell phones here, and dialed the number.  
  
"We're sorry...the number you have dialed does not exist in our records...please hang up...and try again...."said the recording.  
  
"What?"I said as I hung up.  
  
"What is it?"asked Mokuba.  
  
"The number doesn't work...huh....oh well...let's try this...."I said as I turned to Jack and Malina's number. Again, I got the same message. I tried every single number in my address book, all had the same message. Mokuba noticed the look on my face.  
  
"Sarah?"he asked.  
  
"Have I....passed into another world?"I asked.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean by that?"  
  
"None of the phone numbers worked....."I said as I turned off the cell phone and gave a sad face.  
  
"Maybe you're out of the area...."said Mokuba, trying to cheer me up. Soon, the doctor came in. "Well, Miss Cobble, I'm glade that you are fully awake...I have a few questions for you...."he asked.  
  
"Shoot..."I said.  
  
"Well....okay, is your head hurting?"  
  
"Nope..."  
  
"Any other parts of your body in pain?"  
  
"Not anymore..."  
  
"That's good signs...anyway...I'm concern about your right leg....it seems to be an old injury.....may I ask how that happened?"  
  
"Sports accident....."  
  
"Really? What sport were you playing...was it..."he started to say.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it...."I growled.  
  
The doctor gave a confused and alittle frighten look, "Well...that's all I need to know....I'm here to being you good news that you can leave the hospital...I have already phoned Mr. Kaiba of it and he's sending a ride over...."said the doctor.  
  
"That's good...."I said as I smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Outside the hospital  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mokuba was holding one of the bags as I held another as we were waiting for the ride to come. A male nurse was staying with us.  
  
"Hey Sarah....you wanna play soccer sometime when you are completely better?"asked Mokuba.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mokuba...I'm no good...besides...my leg would bother me...."I said.  
  
"Oh...okay..."said Mokuba, alittle downed. Soon, a black limo pulled up.  
  
"That's our ride!"I said with surprised. The driver came and opened the door. The nurse helped me get my self into the limo and soon we were off.  
  
"Man.....that was nice of him to send a limo...."I said.  
  
"Yeah...this is one of 3 limos we have..."said Mokuba.  
  
"3 limos!"I said with surprise.  
  
"Hahaha....it's what we get for my brother owns the Kaiba Corporation..."said Mokuba.  
  
"You mean he's a C.E.O?"  
  
"C.E.O president..."said Mokuba.  
  
"Holy crap!"I said.  
  
"You said it!"said Mokuba.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaiba Manor  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"I said aloud as we arrived at the mansion.  
  
"Nope!"said Mokuba. The car stopped and the driver opened the door. Mokuba got out first as the driver helped me out.  
  
"Thank you..."I said as he let go of me.   
  
"Pleasure is mine, mam..."said the driver as he got back in and drove it to the garage. The hospital gave me a cane, just in case. Mokuba lead me in and the maids lead me up the stairs to the guest room. I sat on the bed along with Mokuba. Mokuba stared at the bags and then at me.  
  
"Hey Sarah...can I see what stuff you have?"asked Mokuba after the maids left.  
  
"Uh...sure....I guess....other than my clothes...okay..."  
  
"Okay..."said Mokuba as I opened my bag and pulled out the stuff. He was looking at the artists of some of my cds with confusion.  
  
"Whose Nickelback?"he asked as he held up the cd case.  
  
"A very good group...I loved their song, 'Someday...' I'll have to let you listen to it sometime..."I said as I smiled. Mokuba giggled and looked more. Still looking at my stuff with confusion, till he got to my deck and the...  
  
"Where in the world did you get 10,000 dollars!"said Mokuba as he held up the cash.  
  
"I won that in a tournament...back in Rosewood...."I said.  
  
"Really! You duel!"said Mokuba.  
  
"Yes...I do....this is my deck...you can take a look...."I said as I handed him the little box. Mokuba opened it and pulled out the cards. He started to flip though it with amazement of every card.  
  
"How can that be?"asked Mokuba.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Your cards? They are a different design...."  
  
"What do you mean? It's always been like that...."I said. Mokuba dug through his pocket and pulled out one. "But, this is what they look like..."he said as I took the card. It was a simple common card, but it was different...no words that tell the effect and stuff.  
  
"That is....strange..."I said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That Night  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Seto...could you scan through Sarah's deck?"said Mokuba with my deck in my hands. I was sitting in the living room, watching a movie that was in my bag, the one my friend gave me.  
  
"Sarah has a deck?"said Seto as he took the deck.  
  
"Yeah, but they are different from ours....could you scan them to make sure that they are real, not fake?"  
  
"Hmmm...fine..."said Kaiba as he walked away.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Secret Room  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well....this is a strange card design..."said Kaiba's computer as it was scanning through one of the cards.  
  
"It is..."said Kaiba.  
  
"Well....everything is all real.....no fakes..."it said as it gave the deck back. Kaiba put his head on his hands.  
  
"Am I looking at....cards....from a different dimension?"he said aloud.  
  
"You could be....remember the freak storm....it seems to had a strange energy signal. Like you were opening a gate through a new world...."said his computer.  
  
"Heh...are you sure..."  
  
"I'm positive....I scanned through the entire map 5 times, there is no such place as Rosewood....and I've scanned through the reading I picked up when you found Sarah....and these are strange...."said the computer.  
  
"Heh...I really don't care about the readings....Right now...I got something else to work on..."he said.  
  
"Really?"asked the computer.  
  
"The Battle City Tournament...."  
  
"Battle City?"  
  
"Yes...I'm going to throw a tournament....not only to defeat Yugi...but to obtain 2 cards of great power...that matches...my new one...."he said.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yes..."He said.  
  
"So, what are you going to do about the girl?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later On  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mokuba had fallen asleep on my arm as I was watching a soccer match. Even though I was afraid of playing, I always enjoy watching it, along with duels. Then, my deck pouch landed on my lap. I looked over to see Kaiba there.  
  
"Uh..."I said.  
  
"I scanned your cards....they are not fake...."  
  
"Thanks...I think...."I said as he walked away.  
  
"Okay...that was weird...."I said as I watched more of the t.v.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SG: ^^ Battle city....^^ can't wait for the next chapter.... 


	4. Sarah in the City

Chapter 4: Sarah in the City  
  
SG: The disclaimer is the same so let's go!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I slowly awoken to the t.v. I had fallen asleep after Kaiba gave me back my deck. A blanket was draped on me as my deck was on the table along with 2 notes. Mokuba was also gone. I groaned as I sat up. I took one of the notes.  
  
  
  
"Dear Sarah,  
  
  
  
Seto and I had to go to Kaiba Corp for a while, we'll be back...if you need anything, call Seto's cell at- ###-####.....  
  
  
  
Mokuba..."  
  
  
  
"Heh..I wonder what goes on over at that company...."I said as I pulled the 2nd note. It was in an envelope that had my name on it. I opened it up and unfolded the invitation.  
  
  
  
"To Sarah Cobble,  
  
  
  
This is an invitation to the Battle City Tournament held in Domino City. Go to Domino Square on April 14 at 7:00 pm for instructions on the tournament...."  
  
  
  
"Huh? Battle City? And who sent this to me?"I said, trying to find the name, which had nothing on it. "Oh well..."I said. I leaned back and looked at the time. 8:00 am. "*Sigh* Well...I'm noting to stand here....what day is it?"I asked myself as I looked at the time/date. "April 14th...that's today....wow...strange....." After about a minute, I pulled the 1st note and started to dial.  
  
  
  
"You have reached the voicemail box of, Seto Kaiba, please leave a message after the the beep....BEEEP!"said the phone.  
  
  
  
"Umm..yeah, this is Sarah....I'm going into the city....if you need me...my number is ###-####..."I said as I clicked the phone off. I ran upstairs to get ready.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Domino City  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Thank you..."I said as I left out of the limo. "No problem, mam..."said the driver from yesterday as he drove off. I was in an unfamiliar city with 10,000 dollars. I smiled as I started off. My hair was in a Chinese bun with 2 of my pencils stuck into my hair. I was wearing a Chinese shirt that had a phoenix on it and blue jeans. I looked around at all the buildings of Domino with stores I never heard of. I was very confused and everything, till I came upon a crowd looking up at a giant screen t.v.   
  
  
  
"What's going on?"I asked.  
  
  
  
"There's a duel going on between Yugi Mutou and some punk at Kaiba Land...."said one of the people I asked. I stared with confusion and decided to walk away because the crowd was getting bigger. I found a mall and walked into it.  
  
  
  
I decided to find some new clothes...I only had 2 pairs in my bag. The one I wearing right now and the one I wore yesterday. There were some people in this one store. I walked in and started to look around. I looked at one shirt when someone said, "Oh honey, that color so doesn't look right on you..."I turned around to meet a blonde woman with a white tanktop like shirt, a short purple skirt and matching vest/coat.  
  
  
  
"Uh..."I started to say.  
  
  
  
"The blue that you are wearing right now is really perfect....."she said.  
  
  
  
"Uh, thanks...."I said, with some confusion.  
  
  
  
"Sure, honey...."  
  
  
  
"You work here?"I asked. Soon as I did, she started to laugh, aloud.  
  
  
  
"No no no...I don't work here...actually I'm here for a tournament..."  
  
  
  
"You mean Battle City?"  
  
  
  
"You know about it?!"  
  
  
  
"I got an invite too..."  
  
  
  
"Well now...it's good to see another girl duelist around here....what's ya name, hun?"  
  
  
  
"Sarah Cobble...."  
  
  
  
"Mai Valentine....I've been to this city before, only to get on a boat to another tournament a month ago.....so...how good are you?"  
  
  
  
"Well enoth to win 10,000 dollars at a tournament..."  
  
  
  
"10,000! Girl! You got some serous cash there.....you could buy alot of clothes with it..."  
  
  
  
"Well...I'm only buying a few....I mispacked..."I said, lying about the mispacking.  
  
  
  
"Well....Oh would you look at the time...I gotta run, but you watch the colors....and I'll see you later..."said Mai as she left.   
  
  
  
"Strange...woman..."I said as I went back looking.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Domino Square  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
There was only 4 minutes to go before the thing inthe square was about to begin. I had 1 bag of clothing, enoth to last me for a while. I was running as fast as I could, trying not to over do it. Then I noticed the large crowd across the street. "Oh you have got to be kidding me!"I said as I stopped. There was 3 minutes left. The light was taking forever to change. "OH! Screw it!"I said as I ran across. Soon cars started to honk and people were shouting, "YOU CRAZY ****! Get off the road!"  
  
  
  
"SCREW YOU!!!"I shouted as I made it across. I started to pant to get my breath back.  
  
  
  
"You okay?"said a voice. I looked up to see a girl with short brown hair and a guy with weird hair. 'must resist the urge to laugh at that guy's hair......'  
  
  
  
"Yeah..."I said as I stood up, "This is what I get for not owning a car...."  
  
  
  
"Yugi!"said a voice. They turned around to see Mai running over. 'Uh-oh......'  
  
  
  
"Well now.....Sarah.....Ooooo! What did you get!"said Mai as she took my bag and started to look through it. The 3 of us gave a bad look. Mai gave me back my bag.  
  
  
  
"So...do you have any idea whose throwing the tournament?"asked the guy with the funny hair.   
  
  
  
"No idea....my guess it's a guy with a ton of money and a big ego.....my guess is Kaiba...."said Mai.  
  
  
  
"Uh..."I started to say.  
  
  
  
"oh! I forgot to introduce you guys.....this is Sarah Cobble...I meet her in the mall a few hours ago....Sarah, this is Tea` and the famous Yugi Mutou...."said Mai.  
  
  
  
"Hi...."they said.  
  
  
  
"Hi..."I said. Soon, Kaiba's head appeared on every single screen to be imanged. "Oh you have got to be kidding me..."I said. (SG: I forgot what Kaiba says, so..I'm improvising!)  
  
  
  
"Greetings Duelists...I see you are all here.....welcome to Battle City.....instead of giant, clunky areas, you will be dueling with these..."he said as he lifted a boomerang like object that was attached to his arm. 'Cool?' "And when one of you looses, the loser will have to give up their rarest card to the winner...."Kaiba finished.  
  
  
  
"My Dark Magicain!"yelled Yugi.   
  
  
  
"You got to be kidding me....even if I loose once, my entire deck would be ruin..."said Mai.  
  
  
  
"What have I gotten my self into...I really don't want to loose my Fire Princess nor my Spirit of the Phoenix....my deck would be thrown off balance...."I said. Soon, a helicopter appeared with Kaiba hanging off of it.   
  
  
  
"Get Ready because in one week, my Battle City Tournament will begin......and to be sure, this is no walk in the park...."said Kaiba.  
  
  
  
"We'll see..."said Yugi.  
  
  
  
"You jerk..."I said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SG: ^.^...I love improvising....stay tuned for the next chapter.... 


	5. The Gate Phoenix

Chapter 5: The Gate Phoenix  
  
SG: The disclaimer is the same....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"SETO KAIBA!!!!!"I yelled as I stormed into his house that night. The maids jumped in surprised.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sarah...Kaiba stated that he doesn't want to be bothered right now..."said one of them.  
  
"Heh! He's hiding BECAUSE HE DOESN'T WANT TO COME OUT SO I CAN RIP HIS HEAD OFF!!!!"I shouted as the maids restricted me. I was really mad.   
  
"Sarah..."said Mokuba as he came down stairs, "You heard about the rules...."  
  
"No freaking duh...."I said as I started to calm down. I didn't want to yell at Mokuba.  
  
"I know....it's freaky myself....but....okay...come with me..."said Mokuba. I got the maids to let me go so I could follow him. Mokuba and I entered the guest room.  
  
"The reason why the rules is to get the Egyptian God Cards...."  
  
"Egyptian God Cards?"I asked.  
  
"Yes...Seto already has one and I've seen it in action....they are really powerful and if 1 holds all 3, they would be proclaimed as the best duelist in the world...."  
  
"You have got to be kidding me....."  
  
"I'm not.....we're also going after a group called, The Rare Hunters...."  
  
"Rare Hunters?"  
  
"They're a group who steals rare cards...."  
  
"I can see why he came up with the rule of giving your rarest card...."  
  
"From what Seto told me, the Rare Hunters already have the other 2. With this rule and this tournament..."  
  
"He could trap them....."I said.  
  
"Yep..."said Mokuba as he smiled.  
  
"Heh, well, I'm still going to kick him for creating that rule....."  
  
"I could....so he doesn't kick you out of the house...."said Mokuba.  
  
"Thanks..."I said.  
  
"No problem!"said Mokuba as we giggled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Next Day  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Kaiba Brothers were at school, leaving me board out of my entire mind. I decided to explore more of Domino before the tournament. Kaiba didn't really care, he just knew if I needed anything, I was to leave a message on his cellphone. I knew he was avoiding me because if I even saw the back of his head, his head would've been on a silver platter. Not like it would help, he never returned the other one I sent. It didn't matter, the driver who first picked me up at the hospital was really nice to me, so, I usually call him to pick me up.  
  
The sun was really shining as I walked around. I entered in a CD store to look at some of this world's CD's. I loved Nickelback, but I wanted to know what this world had. The lady at the counter, was staring at me. There were soo many different artists to choose from. There was those little scan thingies that you scan them and they play the music. After a while, I found this really cool group that almost seemed like Nickelback. I went up to the counter and the lady said, "So, you find anything good?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Tell me something, you skip'n school?"  
  
"No...I'm on vacation......"I said. I was kinda skipping, but mainly because I'm stuck in another world.  
  
"Really..."she said, still thinking I was lying. She handed me my change and I left. I walked to a near by park and started to listen to my favorite song before the new one. As, "Someday" came on, the lines reminded me of what's been going on. Tears started to stream from my eyes. I missed my home. I missed having my parents ignore me and not knowing I've been making lots of money. I missed all my friends and heck, I even miss school! As the middle of the song came, I was in full blown crying. I wanted to know why did this happen to me. I wanted to go back home, not in this nightmare. Soon, I heard someone coming up to me and asked, "Are you all right, miss?" I looked up to see a kindly old man with overalls and a yellow bandanna. I didn't really say anything.  
  
"Why aren't you in school? You break up with your boyfriend?"he asked as he sat down next to me.  
  
I shook my head and said,"I...don't go to school...here...."  
  
"You don't? OH! You must be here for the big Battle City tournament....."  
  
"You could say that...."I said as I slowed my crying down.  
  
"Well then, why are you crying?"  
  
"I really don't know..."I lied. I never wanted to admit that I missed my home. He would've thought I was too homesick to do the tournament.  
  
"Well now, I own a card shop near by, how would you like to see anything to help your deck...."  
  
"Uh...okay..."I said as I kinda stopped crying. We started to head out of the park.  
  
"So, are you really a duelist entering in Kaiba's big tournament?" He asked.  
  
"Yes...."  
  
"How good are you?"  
  
"Well...I have been getting 1st and 2nd place alot...the last tournament I was in, I won 10,000 dollars..."  
  
"10,000 dollars! Whoa ho! That's alot of money for 1 little girl...."  
  
"Heh...yeah..."I said as I laughed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Turtle Game Shop  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hmm...I see...you run a pryo/burnout deck....."said the old man. We were inside and he was checking out the cards in my deck.  
  
"That's correct...."I said.  
  
"But, your cards are different of ours.....is yours legal?"  
  
"Yeah....would you believe I had Seto Kaiba make sure..."  
  
"Whoa ho! Then you got ya self something....now....I see you focus on getting your opponent's lifepoints...."  
  
"Yes...."  
  
"Your deck is already in the perfect way to do so......but this card might do..."he said as he reached into the case and pulled it out. It was a phoenix rising out of the water with fire feathers around it.  
  
"It's called, the Gate Phoenix*..."  
  
"Gate Phoenix?"  
  
"It can automatically bring back a phoenix monster and pyro monster from your graveyard to the field. Kinda like the ultimate phoenix. But really, the real powerful one is your Spirit of the Phoenix....."  
  
"How much?"I asked.  
  
"Well....I have a solfty for girls and you seemed to be pretty down, so....it's for free...."  
  
"No no...I insist...."  
  
"No...no need.....I have a thing about people and serten cards..."  
  
"If you say so....."I said as he placed it in my deck.  
  
"There you go...."  
  
"Thank you..."  
  
"No problem....so.....what's your name?"  
  
"My name is Sarah...."  
  
"And I'm Soloman....you excited about the tournament?"  
  
"Yeah...."  
  
"My grandson has been deep thought after he came back last night...."  
  
"Yeah....actually...I was ready to go beat up Kaiba..."I said as I smiled.  
  
"Then there would be no tournament..."he said as we laughed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That Night  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Cobble...."said Kaiba as he came into the living room. I looked up and said, "I have a first name you know..."  
  
"Whatever....I need to see your deck again..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I have to enter in the rarest card into my database...."  
  
"Just add the Gate Phoenix in there..."I said as I held it to him.  
  
"Gate Phoenix?"  
  
"New card.....an old man gave it to me...."I said as he mumbled something.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Nothing, Sarah, by the way, I took the liberty of leaving your duel disk up stairs...don't loose it or break it..."He said as he left. I stared for a moment and said, "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today...."Then I turned back to the t.v.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Turtle Game Shop  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey grandpa, I'm home..."said Yugi as he arrived back.  
  
"Well now, I see you got your duel disk....."said Soloman, noticing the box.  
  
"Yeah...."then he looked at the case, "Hey grandpa...what happened to your Gate Phoenix?"  
  
"Oh....I meet a weeping duelist...."  
  
"A...weeping duelist?"  
  
"Yes....she's one of the Battle City contestants...she was crying over something....heh....looked like she was homesick...."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"She let me look at her deck. Then I decided to let her have the Gate Phoenix.....her deck is really powerful....."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, she said her name was, Sarah...."  
  
"Sarah?"  
  
"Yeah...."  
  
"Oh...okay...I'm going upstairs!"Yugi yelled as he was running.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
That Night  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sarah had enoth of watching t.v. She headed upstairs to flop on the bed. She hasn't had the chance to listen to the new cd she bought. As she did, Mokuba appeared to give her back her deck.  
  
"Seto entered your Gate Phoenix as your rarest card...."  
  
"Well that's good....I really love my Fire Princess and Spirit of the Phoenix....Does he need another picture of me?"I said as I smiled.  
  
"Nope! He only needed one....why did you pose for it?"  
  
"For the heck of it..."I said as I smiled. He smiled too and said, "Well...good night!" and ran off. I smiled. The kid was sweet, I'm just hoping he doesn't become like his brother.  
  
After awhile, I slowly drifted into sleep. I didn't bother to look at the duel disk nor the locator cards in the box. I was tried. The new cd was being played on my mini cd player.  
  
After I got into full sleep, a voice rang in my head saying, "Wakey Wakey!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SG: Who said, "Wakey wakey!"? Find out in the next chapter  
  
Gate Phoenix-2900/2300: Pyro/WingedBeast/Effect: 8 Stars: When this monster is summoned to the field, bring back any monster that has the name, "Phoenix" or Pyro monster, from the graveyard to your side of the field. 


	6. Sarahruna of the Millennium Bow

Chapter 6: Sarahruna of the Millennium Bow  
  
SG: the disclaimer is the same so let's go!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I shot open my eyes as soon as the voice disappeared. I sat up to see a girl ghost.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"I screamed really loud. Causing the ghost to fall off the bed. After alittle while; the maids, Kaiba and Mokuba rushed into my room.  
  
"What the heck?"said Kaiba.  
  
"Uh...hehh....freaky...freaky dream...sorry..."I said as I smiled. The group gave me a stare and Kaiba said, "Don't ever scream unless it's important....."Then they all left.  
  
"I'm sorry..."said the girl as she peeped from the side of the bed. She had white robes, black hair in a pony tail that had like spikes and 2 bangs hanging down that were blonde.  
  
"Who...who are you?"I asked. I was freaked out that the ghost was still there.  
  
"Heh! My name is Sarahruna!"she said as she smiled happily.  
  
"Sarah...Sarahruna?"I said.  
  
"yep yep!"  
  
"Why in heck is your name sound like mine?"  
  
"I really don't know...I was named that way, Sarah..."  
  
"How do you even know my name?"  
  
"Heh! You found the bow! So I'm here, I know your name! I've been waiting for someone like you...yep yep!"said Sarahruna, cheerfully.  
  
"HUH!"  
  
"Don't worry...I'm not a vengeful ghost...I'm just looking for my brother...."  
  
"Brother?"  
  
"Yep yep...he should be a ghost too....like me, he's trapped in an item..."  
  
"Item?"  
  
"You know, that bow that your bike ran over by accident....."  
  
"You mean..."  
  
"Yep yep...I brought you here...."  
  
"Then take me back..."I said.  
  
"What!"  
  
"Take me back...I want to go back home..."  
  
"But but..."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"Well...you see...it takes a great deal of shadow magic to create a portal like that....besides...my brother is in this world...and I need someone to help...besides...you were destined for it..."  
  
"Huh!"I said in surprise.  
  
"*Giggles* Don't worry....about it....."she said.   
  
"How can I not worry!"I yelled.  
  
"*giggle* calm down....please? I'm only 10!"said Sarahruna. After a few moments, I did.  
  
"Great! Now about the bow...."she said as she snapped her fingers and the golden bow appeared on my lap, "This is known as the Millennium Bow...I can create arrows out of my magic to do lots of things......"  
  
"Is this, what you are trapped in?"  
  
"Yep yep! Now you are catching on!"she said as she smiled. Soon the bow started to float in the air, "Now....I had this in your body for a while..."  
  
"What!"  
  
"It was magically in there, it didn't effect any part of you....anyway...it took me some powers to keep it in there, so I was wondering..."  
  
"Uh?"  
  
"If you were to wear it around your neck?"  
  
"Huh? That big clunky thing?"  
  
"No no no...*giggle* More like...."she said as she snapped again, it shrunk into a bell on a choker band,"this..." I picked it up as it jingled abit. Then a yawn was heard and it was coming from Sarahruna.  
  
"UH......"I said.  
  
"Don't worry...if anything were to happen to you, you know what to do with that...."  
  
"But...how would I know..."  
  
"Oh believe me..you'll know....natural thing...."  
  
"OOOOOkkkkkkkaaaaayyy...."I said as Sarahruna yawned again. "Nightly night..."she said as she disappeared. I just stared. That was the weirdest encounter I've ever had.  
  
"That...was really...really...really...strange...."I said as I placed it on the night stand. I leaned back. {That would explain why I was brought here....}  
  
"It must be sad..."  
  
{{What?}}  
  
"You're 10 years old...and a ghost.....it must be sad being one..."I said.  
  
{{It is....killed by the highest priest and cast away into another world like I was yesterday's scrap...}}  
  
"Highest Priest?"  
  
{{Yep...I'm from Egypt....}}  
  
"Egypt?"  
  
{{Yes.....5,000 years ago...}}  
  
"That's old...."  
  
{{*giggle* yeah, it is...}}  
  
"So what were you back then?"  
  
{{Princess...}}  
  
"Really?"  
  
{{Yep...I was known as Princess Sarahruna.....}}  
  
"Wow...."  
  
{{I know....}}  
  
"So...was your brother a prince?"  
  
{{Pharaoh...}}  
  
"Whoa....."  
  
{{*Giggle* that's what I said....he died before I did...same thing happened to him...only he wasn't cast off into another world like I was...}}  
  
"So you think your brother is around here?"  
  
{{Yep yep!}}  
  
I yawned and said, "What were to happen if I did help you and you did find your brother?"  
  
{{Well...I would be extremely happy! I would also send you back to your world...the only difference is, I'm going back too...}}  
  
"You are?"  
  
{{Yep! I'm stuck with you since you touched the bow...}}  
  
I yawned again and said, "Great...I'm stuck babysitting a 10 year old...."Then I fell asleep with giggles coming from Sarahruna.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SG: I know it's really short and stuff...but don't worry! 


	7. Battle City Starts The Gate Phoenix in A...

Chapter 7: Battle City Starts; The Gate Phoenix in Action  
  
SG: the disclaimer is the same so let's go! Rebecca Hawkins returns! RUN!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It has been an entire week and I was still sleeping the day of the tournament. During the week, I've been prepping and learning more about Sarahruna, since I'm going to be stuck with her for the rest of my natural life.  
  
"WAKEY WAKEY! SAREY!"chipped Sarahruna really loud. I opened one eye up and said, "Wha?"  
  
"It's 7:55 in the morning! You have to get ready!"  
  
"WHAT!"I said as I flew out of the bed. I started to do everything at once. After a few minutes, I was running down the stairs, trying to connect the bell choker while trying to fall down the stairs nor poking my eye out with the duel disk that was on my arm. The cooks already had my breakfast ready as I slid in.  
  
"Ah, Miss Cobble....good to see you up and going..."said the head cook.  
  
"Yep yep...."I said as I started to woof down the breakfast.  
  
{{You're going to starve during the tournament....}}  
  
{I still have alot of the 10,000 dollars left! I'll buy something!} After about a few moments, I ran out the door. I dashed down as fast as I could, trying not to over do it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Clock Square  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Out of breath, I stopped with a halt, catching my breath. {{That was alot of running....}}  
  
{Yeah....} I was in one of the new outfits which consist of a white shirt with a large picture of a dragon on it, because they had no phoenix's nor anytype of bird left, and I had blue jeans on. My hair was left out of the pony tail style. I sat down at a bench to catch more of my breath.  
  
{{I noticed you were partly limping...}}  
  
{Oh?}  
  
{{You do something to your leg?}}  
  
{accident...}  
  
{{What kind?}}  
  
{I don't want to talk about it right now....}  
  
{{Come on Sarah! Tell me...}}  
  
{NO!}I shouted in my head. In my mind, Sarahruna looked surprised. We did share alot about ourselves, I never told her about this.  
  
{{Sarah?}}  
  
{I'm sorry....I really didn't mean to yell at you...****! I can't believe I cussed and yelled at a 10 year old....}  
  
{{Nothing I've heard....so'k....I won't bother you about your leg problem...}}  
  
{I'm really sorry....you know...for a ten year old who acts like she's sugar high 24/7, you mature...}  
  
{{I had 5,000 years....}}  
  
{True....}I sat up and looked at the sky. It was so clear blue. {Like the day I left...}  
  
{{Huh?}}  
  
{The day you forced me into this world....it was clear like this....}  
  
{{It was? I couldn't tell.....I was trapped and was focusing on trying to get home...}}I sighed as I stood up.  
  
"Well look who it is...."said a voice. I turned around, "Sarah Cobble..."It was Mai.  
  
"Hey there Mai..."  
  
"I saw you running like crazy...where you being chased?"  
  
"No...overslept....heh...I'm never running 20 miles again!"  
  
"You ran for 20 miles!"  
  
"Well...I hitchhiked for a moment and ran the rest of the way...."  
  
"Heh.....how come you were 20 miles away..."  
  
"A friend was letting me stay at his house...." {Spite that I really don't consider Kaiba as my friend.....}  
  
{{I don't know if you can call a guy who entered you in a tournament a friend.....}}  
  
{Well...speak of the devil...}  
  
{{Huh?}}  
  
{Figure of speech...Kaiba's head's in the air...}I said to Sarahruna as we were looking up at the blimp with Kaiba's face on.  
  
"I think his ego made his head bigger..."I said as Mai laughed at the joke. Well...he did talk, but only for a short while. After that;  
  
"So...where you going to head off to?"asked Mai.  
  
"Mmmmm....maybe up north...."  
  
"Well then, I'll see ya..."said Mai as she headed west as I headed up north. It was busy with regular people.  
  
{{Maybe you should've gone east....}}  
  
{Yeah....east would've been good.....*sigh* this is what I get for heading up north....oh well..} Soon, the beeping sound of, "Someday" came. It was my cellphone. I picked it up and said, "Aloo?"  
  
"Sarah....one question..."  
  
"What is it...uh...Mr. Nono...."  
  
"Mr. Nono? This is..."Kaiba started to say.  
  
"I know! I know! If I said your name right now...people would think I'm a worker!"  
  
"....good point.....anyway....I need you to do something for me...start to head east...."  
  
"Right now...but what about the...."  
  
"You'll find more duelists there....start heading there..."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Because you were about to leave the city...."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I have you on tracking..."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"Your duel disk can be tracked by my satellite..."  
  
"Stalker..."  
  
"What did you just call me?"  
  
"Nothing..."I said as I clicked it off, avoiding a major yelling on a cell phone.  
  
{{Whose Mr. Nono?}}  
  
{That was Kaiba, I called him Mr. Nono to avoid attention to me....}  
  
{{Really?}}  
  
{I hate large crowds...well...I guess we head east...}  
  
{{YEAH!!!!!}}  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
East of the City  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Finally, after walking for so long, I finally ran into a duelist. But, I think it wasn't what I was thinking.  
  
"YOU! Hey You!"said a voice as I was walking. I looked over to see a 10 year old girl with blonde pig tails, a duel disk and a teddy bear?  
  
"Uh...."I said as she ran up.  
  
"You a duelist in the Battle City Tournament?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Good! Because I challenge you to a duel!"she said as she pointed to me.  
  
"UHHHH!"I said with surprise. Even Sarahruna was surprised her self.  
  
"Yeah that's right! Are you afraid of dueling a 10 year old?"she said, with a smart remark.  
  
"Girl...I've dueled 5 year olds, and they had a better sense of respect than you do..."I said.  
  
"Fine then! Let's go!"She said.  
  
"Fine..."I said. She was already heading alittle ways and turns back to me. She held up a card and said, "I'm Rebecca Hawkins and if you are able to beat me, you'll win the Shadow Ghoul and 1 of my locator cards! What about you!"  
  
"I'm Sarah Cobble and if you are able to beat me, which is unlikely, you'll win the Gate Phoenix and one of my locator cards too!"I said as I held up the Gate Phoenix. Kaiba left 2 locator cards in the box when I found it on my bed.  
  
"Fine then! Let's go!"she said as the duel disks activated.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rebecca-4000  
  
Sarah-4000  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
{I'm glade Mokuba filled me in on the hidden rules....}  
  
{{No duh...}}I drew 5 cards which were Baby Firefly, Gate Phoenix, Fire Princess, Egg of Life*, Phoenix's Shine. {Hey! It's Jack's card! You know, I never used it before...}  
  
{{Jack?}}  
  
{Dragon Master Jack...}  
  
{{Oh yeah...}} "10 years olds first..."I said.   
  
"Fine then! I summon Witch of the Black Forest...in attack mode...."She said as a woman with old robes and an eye on her forehead appeared, "And that's all..."  
  
"You have to be kidding me!"I said with surprise. {{Is she giving you the match? Or is really stupid...}}  
  
{Dunno...}I drew my next card, which was Anthony's Hope*. "That's good...okay...I set this monster face down (Baby Firefly) and play Phoenix's Shine..."I said as a mini slot opened and I placed it in there. Soon, an old world Japanese building with a golden statue of a phoenix appeared behind me. The golden bowls were set ablaze. "Your turn..."I said.  
  
"Fine..."She said as she drew her card, "I play Sangan...and that's all..."  
  
"Uh..."I said, still surprised that she didn't attack. I drew my next card, which was Anthony's Will*. {{What's the deal with the "Anthony" cards?}}  
  
{You'll find out...} "Now I'll play Fire Princess in attack mode!"I said as a dark gold haired woman appeared. {{That guy went though no trouble creating this...}}  
  
{No kidding} "Fire Princess...attack Sangan!"I said as a blaze of fire came out of her staff and destroyed the furball. "Oh well....what's that teddy? Oh yeah! I forgot! Since your princess destroyed my little Sangan, I get to draw 1 monster with 1500 attack or less...Teddy you are so smart!"said Rebecca as she was hugging her bear.  
  
{You have to be kidding me! And I thought you were weird, Sarahruna...}  
  
{{No kidding...she's worse than me and Mokuba!}}  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rebecca-3000  
  
Sarah-4000  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Alrighty then!"said Rebecca as she drew another card, "I sacrifice my witch to bring out Millennium Shield!"she said as the witch disappeared and a giant shield appeard. "And! Since the Witch of the Black Forest is sent to the graveyard, I get to get a new monster with 1500 or less defense points...."Rebecca started to laugh and cuddle her bear.  
  
I just gave her a weird stare. {This is really freaky...}  
  
{{Yeah....}}I sighed and drew my next card which was, Anthony's Kindness*. {FINALLY!}  
  
{{Huh?}} "Okay, I play these...."I said as I pulled out the other two, "Anthony's Hope, Anthony's Will and Anthony's Kindness!"3 cards appeared behind the face down Baby Firefly and face up Fire Princess.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"With these 3 cards, I sacrifice my Fire Princess and Baby Firefly to make the 3 cards bring out..."I said as I pulled it from the middle of my deck, "Anthony: Princess of the Phoenixes*!" Soon, the 5 cards disappeared and 1 appeared as a woman with a red/orange/yellow Japanese Kimono with a staff that had a phoenix on it. "Since my Baby Firefly is in my graveyard, I get to special summon 1 monster that has more than 4 stars...."  
  
"Huh?!?"said Rebecca, surprised of what's going on.  
  
"Gate Phoenix..."I said as another card appeared next to Anthony and turned into a giant Phoenix with a golden alora. Rebecca was freaking out. "But that's not all....Gate Phoenix's special ability lets me bring back a monster from the graveyard....Here's Egg of Life!"  
  
"But wait! I never seen Egg of Life before!"yelled Rebecca as an egg with with wings appeared next to Anthony.  
  
"I know, when I was sacrificing the 2, I had to sacrifice 1 more to get Anthony's Kindness to go, so I sacrifice Egg of Life to bring it out...."  
  
Rebecca just stood with amazement.  
  
"First things first, Gate Phoenix...attack the Millennium Shield now!"I said as the phoenix fired a blast of fire that wiped out the shield.  
  
"Ha ha.....you forget, my Millennium Shield has 3000 defense points..."  
  
"But Phoenix's Shrine raises their attack power by 700...and since Anthony is out, they get another 100....."I said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rebecca-2300  
  
Sarah-4000  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Egg of Life! Attack her lifepoints directly!"I said as the little egg tackled Rebecca.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rebecca-1000  
  
Sarah-4000  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rebecca stared. She had never been defeated. "Anthony: Princess of the Phoenixes...finish her!"I said as Anthony sent a fiery blast.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rebecca-0000  
  
Sarah-4000  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Soon as Rebecca lost, the holograms disappeared, and she was crying. {Oh man...}  
  
{{You've done it now, Sarah...}}  
  
"Ge.....sorry....I guess I went alittle overboard on a 10 year old....."I said as walked over and knelt down to the 10 year old.  
  
"Sorry Rebecca...."  
  
"It's alright..."said another voice. I looked over to see an old man. {What is with it with old men finding me?}  
  
{{Dunno...}} "Rebecca usually acts that way....she hasn't been defeated....but really...you went alittle overboard..."  
  
"Yeah I know...."I said as I stood up, "Didn't mean too..."  
  
"HERE!"said Rebecca shoving the locator card and the Shadow Ghoul close to me. I stared and took the locator card. "You know what Rebecca...."I said. Rebecca looked up. "I have to admit, I went alittle overboard...."  
  
"A little! You went all out!"yelled Rebecca.  
  
"Okay okay...I really went overboard.....so what I was trying to say...was..."  
  
"Was? Was what!"she said with an attitude. I gave a frustrated look, "Look, Rebecca, I was being nice to let you keep your Shadow Ghoul for me going over board on you!"  
  
"But it's Battle City rules to take the loser's rare card...."  
  
"To my option, I really don't care....I would've taken it, but those types of monsters don't work with me...besides...you need a rare card to stay in the tournament..."I said as I gave a wink.  
  
"Go on Rebecca, thank the nice lady for letting you keep your card..."said her grandpa.  
  
"But Grandpa! She and I would be disqualified!"said Rebecca.  
  
"Heh...I don't mind....believe me....I usually do these things for fun....not to win any big prizes or anything....heh...."I said as I smiled. Rebecca gave a confused look. I stood back up and turned to her grandpa.  
  
"It was really nice meeting you....I'll see ya..."then I walked off, leaving Rebecca more confused than ever.  
  
{{Not worrying about getting disqualified.....}}Sarahruna appeared floating next to me with her arms crossed. {Yeah....like I said before...I only do these for the fun...if I was so worried about winning so much, it defeats the purpose of the game....}  
  
{{Purpose of the game?}}  
  
{To have fun....duh!}  
  
{{*Giggle*Well anyway....you would seem more like Kaiba if you did defeat the purpose of the game...}}  
  
{Hey! Don't you dare compare me to that guy with the ego the size of Asia...}  
  
{{I was only kidding!}}  
  
{*giggle* I know...}  
  
{{I'm wondering...you said in your world, you are known as Fire Princess Sarah...right?}}  
  
{Right...}  
  
{{Then how come you use alot of monsters based on Phoenixes?}}  
  
{Dunno....I guess when they created the nickname...not only were they looking at the Fire Princess combo I can pull off....but for the pyro monsters I have in my deck....it's like I am the princess of Fire and Phoenixes...}  
  
{{Like me and Egypt...*giggle*}}I giggled aloud as I was still heading east. Unaware of a person in a cloak speaking into a walkie talkie.  
  
"The girl never took Rebecca's card..."said the guy.  
  
"Like I care about some Shadow Ghoul.......what about her card, the Gate Phoenix! Did she use it or not!"  
  
"Yes, she did, master. It is very impressive like you said..."  
  
"Good...follow her...."said the voice on the other side.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SG: heh....^.^....see the next chapter!!!!  
  
Anthony's Hope: Magic/Ritual-sacrifice 1 monster to bring out Anthony: Princess of the Phoenixes. You must have Anthony's Will and Anthony's Kindness to bring forth the ritual monster. You must have a monster for each of the 3 cards  
  
Anthony's Will: Magic/Ritual-sacrifice 1 monster to bring out Anthony: Princess of the Phoenixes. You must have Anthony's Hope and Anthony's Kindness to bring forth the ritual monster. You must have a monster for each of the 3 cards  
  
Anthony's Kindess: Magic/Ritual-sacrifice 1 monster to bring out Anthony: Princess of the Phoenixes. You must have Anthony's Hope and Anthony's Kindness to bring forth the ritual monster. You must have a monster for each of the 3 cards.  
  
Anthony: Princess of the Phoenixes; 9 stars-Warrior/Ritual/Effect- You must have 3 monsters to sacrifice and the following cards to bring this monster out: Anthony's Hope, Anthony's Will, Anthony's Kindness. When summoned, any pyro monster or anymonster with "Phoenix" in it's name get's 100 extra attack points. If "Phoenix's Shrine" is in play, any pyro or monster with "Phoenix" in their name are protected from Magic and Trap cards.  
  
Egg of Life: 3 stars-Winged Beast/Effect- When this monster is destoryed, you can bring back "Egg of Life" or anymonster in yours or your opponent's graveyards. 


	8. Sarah's Soul Room aka Fire Vs Water part...

Chapter 8: Sarah's Soul Room aka Fire vs Water pt 1  
  
SG: The disclaimer is the same so lets go!!!! Oh yeah! I forgot....I made a mistake on Rebecca's age, it's 8 not 10...heh...^^'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was an hour after I defeated Rebecca Hawkins, that I decided to sit down for a while. It was   
  
in the shade as it was hot out. "For April, it's pretty hot...."I said aloud.  
  
{{In Egypt....it was hotter...}}  
  
{Yeah...}Soon, I closed my eyes to let the heat bask on me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mind Hallway *no pov*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sarahruna was standing in the hallway infront of Sarah's door. {{I just gotta know about why   
  
Sarah yelled at me this morning when I was concern about her leg...}}  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Flashback  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
{{I noticed you were partly limping...}}  
  
{Oh?}  
  
{{You do something to your leg?}}  
  
{accident...}  
  
{{What kind?}}  
  
{I don't want to talk about it right now....}  
  
{{Come on Sarah! Tell me...}}  
  
{NO!}  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of Flashback  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"This is my only chance...the heat made Sarah fall asleep...."said Sarahruna as she opened the   
  
door and walked in. "Oh wow!"she said as she looked around Sarah's soul room. It was bright with   
  
blues, reds and other colors. A giant posters of Nickelback and other artists on one of the   
  
walls. a BIG screen t.v. with a DVD player, VCR, and a PS2. Drawings of different animals were   
  
scattered around the floor. "Sarah has a better Soul Room than mine...."said Sarahruna as she   
  
looked more. {{And the good part, Sarah's asleep and she's a heavy sleeper...*giggle*}}   
  
Dolls and books were neatly placed everywhere. Sarahruna went to one part that looked very dusty.   
  
"Huh? I wonder what this is?"said Sarahruna as she picked up a dusty soccer ball. She looked over   
  
to a picture that was really covered in dust. She picked it up and dusted it. It was a group of   
  
girls wearing matching pink shirts and shorts, sitting together with soccer balls. Sarahruna   
  
looked at the bottom at the lettering that was in gold. "The Rosewood Girls Soccer Team-State   
  
Champions"said Sarahruna as she looked up. There sitting in the middle, was a younger version of   
  
me. "Wow...Sarah looked happy in this picture! I wonder what soccer is?" She dusted it alittle   
  
more. "Why is it so neglected?"  
  
After a few moments, Sarahruna set the picture back down and looked some more. There was one part   
  
of the room she didn't notice till now. It was alittle dark there. "A hidden room?"said Sarahruna   
  
as she walked over. There, was a mini Japanese shrine that was all closed up. "I wonder what this   
  
is?"asked Sarahruna as she was about to touch it. But, she retracted her hand. "Ooo...that's too   
  
evil for me....I can see why it's locked up...wonder why it's in Sarah's soul room?"Sarahruna   
  
left the mini part and looked more.   
  
"I just gotta find it..."said Sarahruna.  
  
"Gotta find what?"said a voice. Sarahruna turned around to see Sarah with a confused look.   
  
"Nothing! Nothing!"said Sarahruna as she said it fast.  
  
"Really?"said Sarah with a look on her face.  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Sarahruna....what were you looking for?"  
  
"Sarah I was...."  
  
"Sarahruna...."  
  
"I was....looking for the answer on why you yelled when I asked about your leg...."  
  
"YOU WHAT!"Sarah yelled.  
  
"Sarah I'm sorry!"  
  
"You went into my soul room just to find out about my accident!"  
  
"I'm sorry!"  
  
"Get out of my room right now..."said Sarah with darkness in her voice.  
  
"Sarah I'm sorry! I really am!"  
  
"I said get out..."  
  
"But Sarah..."  
  
"OUT!"Sarah yelled. Sarahruna started to cry and ran out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Real World *Sarah's POV*  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
I snapped my eyes open and stood up. I was really mad at Sarahruna for going into my Soul Room to   
  
find the my memory of my accident.  
  
{{Sarah...I...}}  
  
{Don't you talk to me...}  
  
I could hear crying in my head. It was the very first time I've ever got up set at a little kid   
  
really badly. I stood up and started to walk to clear my head for awhile, till...  
  
"Sarah Cobble..."said a voice. I whizzed around to see a man in a cloak. "Wha..."I said as I   
  
remembered one part of my dream.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Flashback to Dream  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
I was running through the woods. "Get her!"voices were behind me. I turned around to see people   
  
in capes with their hoods up chasing me.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of Flashback dream  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm here to take your Gate Phoenix....."he said.  
  
"Really? What makes you so sure?"  
  
"Believe me...I am sure..."  
  
"I really don't believe you....so....what were you going to do to take my Gate Phoenix....Rare   
  
Hunter...."  
  
{{That's a Rare Hunter that Kaiba told you about?}}  
  
{Shut up....I'm still mad at you...}  
  
{{But Sarah...}}I ignored her as the hunter said, "So...you know what I am, huh?"  
  
"Duh..."I said.  
  
"Well now...that's good....makes it easier...since you do have great connections to Kaiba..."  
  
"How did you..."  
  
"Heh...I have friends in high places...so...you ready to duel?"  
  
"Duh...."I said as the duel disks activated.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaiba Corp.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"A Rare Hunter duel has just popped up in Domino Park..."said one of the people at the computers.  
  
"Really? Is it ageist Yugi?"asked Kaiba.  
  
"No sir, this Rare Hunter is in a duel with Duelist Sarah Cobble..."said another.  
  
"Cobble found a Rare Hunter?!"  
  
"Maybe the hunter found her..."said Mokuba.  
  
"Bring up that duel..."  
  
"Yes sir!"said another.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Domino Park  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ladies first...."he said.  
  
"You know....I really don't care if I go first...I just hate it because I'm a girl, that guys   
  
have to be polite to let me go first.."I said as I drew my 6th card. My deck had: Summer's   
  
Guardian*, Phoenix's Rhapsody*, Anthony's Kindness, Phoenix's Shrine, Spirit of the Phoenix and   
  
Evan's Fire Mirror*. {Good...}  
  
{{Sarah...}}I ignored her again. "I place this card face down(Summer's Guardian) and place this   
  
down too (Evan's Fire Mirror)....your turn..."I said.  
  
"Finally....I place this card face down too and play 7 Colored Fish....."he said as 1 face down   
  
appeared face down and a rainbow colored fish appeared. {It's attack power is too weak...one it   
  
strikes Summer's Guardian, the guy will loose life points}  
  
"And now I play Alora Charm*....and have it on my fish..."he said as a crystal blue pendent   
  
appeared around the fish's neck. "7 Colored Fish...attack Sarah's face down......"he said as the   
  
fish created a title wave and revealed Summer's Guardian.  
  
"Sorry dude, you still loose 100 life points...."I said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sarah's Lifepoints-4000  
  
Hunter's Lifepoints-3900  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That's fine by me....your turn...."he said as I drew my card which was Baby Firefly.  
  
{Good...} "I also play this card face down...your turn..."I said.  
  
{{Sarah I know you are ignoring me, but please hear me out...}} I still ignored her.  
  
"Good......I play Storm Dolphin* in attack mode...."  
  
{Oh crap...}  
  
"Storm Dolphin attack Summer's Guardian.....Hurricane Slap..."he said as the Storm Dolphin used   
  
it's tail to slap the fire lion and destroyed him.  
  
"7 Colored Fish, attack Sarah's Face down now..."The fish attacked the face down Baby Firefly.   
  
"Good...thank you....I needed you to do that...now...appear now, Spirit of the Phoenix!"I said as   
  
the 1900 attack power phoenix appeared.  
  
"Heh...I guess you didn't know about Storm Dolphin's special ability, it get's to attack your   
  
lifepoints directly..."he said as the Storm Dolphin charged at me, avoiding my phoenix and   
  
slapped me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sarah's Lifepoints-1700  
  
Hunter's Lifepoints-3900  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh ****..."I said aloud.  
  
"Heh....well now...this is very good....mythical fire birds being destroyed by fish....I say that   
  
the mythical Phoenix is a joke..."said the hunter. I just gave him a death glare.  
  
{{Sarah.....I'm sorry....}}  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SG: Well now......wait till next chapter for part 2...oh yeah! I don't own Playstation 2.....  
  
Summer's Guardian-4 Stars-1600/2100-Pyro-Beast   
  
Storm Dolphin-4 stars-2300/1200-Water-Fish/Effect: Can attack your opponent's life points directly if another aqua monster is on your side of the field and it has already attack. You must scarafice 1 monster to keep this on the field. If not, the monster is destoryed.  
  
Phoenix's Rhapsody-Magic/Effect: This card can destory all your opponent's magic and trap cards if any monster with "Phoenix" in it's name is out on the field. They also gain 500 attack power for each magic and trap destoryed. If no monster with "Phoenix" in it's name is out on the field, all magics and traps are destoried.  
  
Evan's Fire Mirror-Trap/Effect: Can refect all attacks for 5 turns including direct attacks.  
  
Alora Charm-Magic/Effect: Equip this with any Water monster and they gain 400 extra attack power. When this card or monster is destoryed, both the card and the monster are removed from play. 


	9. Fire Vs Water part 2

Chapter 9: Fire vs Water part 2  
  
SG: the disclaimer is the same so let's go!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaiba Corp  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"What in the hell is Sarah doing?"said Kaiba as he and Mokuba were watching the duel.  
  
"I say...she's loosing..."said Mokuba.  
  
"I can see that....you didn't have to point it out...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Domino Park  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After the Storm Dolphin attacked me, I rubbed my one arm where it had hit.  
  
{{Are you okay, Sarah?}}  
  
I still ignored Sarahruna as I straighten myself again and drew my card. It was Fire Crystal*.   
  
That got me a good idea.  
  
"First, I play Phoenix's Shrine..."I said as a Japanese shrine appeared behind me, "Then I set   
  
these two cards face down (Phoenix's Rhapsody and Fire Crystal) "That's all..."I said.  
  
"Really?"he said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaiba Corp.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What's Sarah doing? She didn't set her monster in defense...."said Mokuba.  
  
'she's up to something and I know it...' "Give me the scan of the 2 face down cards!"said Kaiba.   
  
Soon, on another screen, the pictures of Phoenix's Rhapsody and Fire Crystal came up.  
  
"Phoenix's Rhapsody and Fire Crystal?"asked Mokuba.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Domino Park  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So...I guess you decided to loose....the Gate Phoenix would make a good monster for my   
  
master...not for me of course..."  
  
"Master?"  
  
"Heh...the new ruler of this world..."  
  
{Don't tell me I'm dealing with someone from another freaking cult! Man, the last time I dealt   
  
with someone from a cult, I almost got arrested for beating the crap out of one of them, telling   
  
them to leave me alone....sure enoth, they stopped bothering me...}  
  
"Now, then, I sacrifice my 7 Colored Fish to keep Storm Dolphin on the field..."  
  
"I know that....I use to know someone who had that....."  
  
"Heh.....Storm Dolphin...attack Sarah's Spirit of the Phoenix! Hurricane Slap!"said the hunter as   
  
the dolphin was heading towards my phoenix. "*giggle* Yeah right....Evan's Fire Mirror!"I said as   
  
a flaming mirror came up and the dolphin ran right into the flaming mirror.  
  
"What the heck?"  
  
"Evan's Fire Mirror....if you are a Rare Hunter, you should know, this is also a rare card I have   
  
along with lots of others.....Evan's Fire Mirror pretty much prevents you from attacking for 5   
  
turns....so pretty much, you're screwed.....dude..."I said.  
  
"Hmmm...minor set back...anyway...I set this one card face down and end my turn...."  
  
"Finally...."I said as I drew my card, which was another Fire Princess.  
  
'Master Malik....'  
  
/'What is it, Devin! Why should you be bothering me when you are loosing a duel to a girl!'/  
  
'I know that sir, but, if she does go to beat me....'  
  
/'She is going to beat you, you dolt....'/  
  
'You might consider her joining......she does have plentiful rare cards.....'  
  
/'Really...are you sure?'/  
  
'Yes sir, although the Gate Phoenix is the registered rare card, she does have a card that no one   
  
has herd of....and others that we know and are looking....'  
  
/'Really...like what?'/  
  
'Evan's Fire Mirror, Phoenix's Shrine, and the one I've never heard of, Spirit of the Phoenix...'  
  
/'Spirit of the Phoenix?'/  
  
'Yes....'  
  
/'Hmmmmmmmmmm........'/  
  
'Well?'  
  
/'I'll have to see....'/  
  
"Okay, I then, to take away those 2 little traps...Phoenix's Rhapsody!"I said as one of the 2   
  
face down flipped up...."  
  
'See...'  
  
/'I do see...'/ Soon, another phoenix, a white one appeared and destroyed the 2 face down cards,   
  
which was Watery Grave* and Rivers of Light*.  
  
"Since you have that, Spirit of the Phoenix gains 1000 attack power for Rhapsody destroying the 2   
  
traps....."I said as the white phoenix disappeared into Spirit of the Phoenix. I smiled as the   
  
phoenix gained 1000. "Now...I play Fire Princess....and activate my other face down, Fire   
  
Crystal...."I said as the brown haired princess appeared again as another card went face up and a   
  
ruby pendent appeared around her neck.  
  
"Spirit of the Phoenix....attack his Storm Dolphin.....Fire Star attack!"I said as the phoenix   
  
attacked the dolphin, destroying it with a blaze of fire.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sarah-1700  
  
Rare Hunter-2600  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That's not all....I gain the 1300 that you lost..."I said as my lifepoints were raised.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sarah-3000  
  
Rare Hunter-2600  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"And guess what....."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You loose 500...go for it my princess...."I said as a rose colored flame came out of her staff   
  
and took away 500..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sarah-3000  
  
Rare Hunter-2100  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"And now....Fire Princess...Attack his life points, directly!"I said as a regular colored flame   
  
appeared and hit him as well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sarah-3000  
  
Rare Hunter-0000  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ta da!"I said as I won and holograms disappeared. {That wasn't so hard...}  
  
{{Uh...Sarah...}}  
  
{I'm still not talking to you....}  
  
{{You....might want...look at that guy....}}  
  
{And why?}I looked over to see his hood down. He had red hair that was little bushy and green   
  
eyes. Only the eyes were blank and a little eye appeared on his head. "What in the hell?"  
  
{{Sarah.........}}  
  
"So, we meet, Sarah Angelina Cobble...."he said.  
  
"Hey! How do you know my middle name!"  
  
"I know somewhat of you, Sarah.....enoth to know that your deck is almost composed of rare   
  
cards...."  
  
"But how did you..."  
  
"You said it yourself......"  
  
"oh yeah, I forgot...heh......anyway, back to the serious stuff, who are you?"  
  
"I am known as Malik....the new master of this world..."  
  
"Oh wow....a guy who thinks he way better than anyone else..."I said, sarcastically.  
  
"HOW Dare you say that!"  
  
"Oh wow....what are you going to do? Brainwash me?"  
  
"Yes..."he said.  
  
{{SARAH!!!!!}}  
  
{huh?}  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mind Hallway  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"GET OUT!!!"yelled Sarahruna as she ran from her soul room, tackled me and pushed me into my soul   
  
room while closing the door and locking it. "I'm sorry, Sarah...it's for your own good...."said   
  
Sarahruna.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Real World  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sarahruna took control of my body as the bell made a jingle sound. {{I gotta make sure he doesn't   
  
know that she has a Millennium Item nor me.....}}  
  
"What the hell? Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Sarah Cobble...duh..."said Sarahruna, pretending to be me.  
  
"What makes me believe you?"  
  
"Because, idiot with a degree in potty training, I am....."  
  
"What did you just call me!"Malik said with anger.  
  
"An idiot with a degree in potty training....and....is a 40 year old...."  
  
"I'm not 40!"  
  
"Sure....right......"Sarahruna mocked.  
  
"You have made the worst mistake in your life, Sarah Cobble....we will meet again...."said Malik   
  
as the body collapsed. Sarahruna just stared, smiled and went over and took the locator cards and   
  
the Storm Dolphin from the Rare Hunter. Sarahruna took the bell off and it changed into the   
  
Millennium Bow.  
  
"Although you were a pawn in the holder of the Millennium Rod, I shall free you from the Shadow   
  
Realm...and give you a second chance in life...."Sarahruna said as a gold bow appeared. She place   
  
it on the bow and pulled it back.  
  
"I, Princess Sarahruna, release thee from the Shadow Realm...with no memory of the Millennium Rod   
  
or this duel..."The she fired it at Devin and it went into his body, with out piercing the skin   
  
or blood. Soon the arrow disappeared. Sarahruna gently removed the cape off of him and the duel   
  
disk and hid it in a bush. She knelt down as Devin woke up.  
  
"Wha?"said Devin as he full awoke.  
  
"Are you okay?"asked Sarahruna with a concern voice.  
  
"Yeah...but...where am I?"  
  
"You're in Domino City...."  
  
"Domino? Huh? I should be in Seattle....how did I get to Domino?"  
  
"I don't know, I just found you here....."  
  
"Oh man...why does my head hurt so much..."  
  
"Dunno....here...."said Sarahruna as she helped him up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaiba Corp.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Since my duel ageist Devin was done, the screens were snow now.  
  
"Wow....Sarah is good....She might be able to beat Yugi...."said Mokuba.  
  
"Heh...yeah right....let me but it to her this way......Yugi and I are the best....she thinks   
  
that she can defeat anyone of us...she has another thing coming...besides...I want to be the   
  
only one who defeats Yugi......not some lame girl from another world...."said Kaiba.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Park  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sarahruna told the driver to go to Domino General and the taxi drove away. She went back to the   
  
bush and pulled out his duel disk.  
  
"I can't believe that the Millennium Rod was found....."said Sarahruna as she stuck the deck in   
  
her pocket. "I know this could be considered to be stealing.....but....he has no memory of what   
  
had happen or that Malik guy...." Then, Sarahruna closed her eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mind Hallway *no pov*  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sarahruna stood infront of Sarah's Soul Room's door. "Uh...Sarah...."  
  
"What is it!"  
  
"I'm.....here to tell you...uh....well....you're saved...."  
  
"Saved? Saved from what?"Sarah said from the otherside of the door.  
  
"5,000 years ago, 8 Millennium Items existed. They were sealed away after my brother sacrificed   
  
his life and was sealed in one of the items. The 8th one, my item, was casted off into another   
  
world. The one named, Malik, has one of the 8...."  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"The Millennium Rod is used to not only send people to the shadow realm like the other items, but   
  
can control people's minds..."said Sarahruna as she unlocked the door and opened it.  
  
"If you had stayed out there and not let me push you in here, you would've been put under the   
  
spell..." Sarah just stared.  
  
"So...when I said,'What are you going to do? Brainwash me?'He was really going to do that?"Sarah   
  
asked. Sarahruna nodded and said, "Yes and I would have no control over it.....I'm afraid of the   
  
Millennium Rod....the one who betrayed my brother 5,000 years ago used that item....he almost   
  
killed me and some of the people of the royal court....."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah...."  
  
"So, there's 8 of these items?"  
  
"Yep yep..."  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Maybe I should give you the major low down..."  
  
"Yeah, that might be a good idea....because....I'm stuck with one so....I guess it's okay to know   
  
about the others...incase the psycho comes back...."  
  
"*giggle* True true....Okay then, The Millennium Bow, your item, is used to free people from the   
  
Shadow Realm and do other sorts of magic with the arrows. I already told you what the Millennium   
  
Rod does. The Millennium Eye is used to read peoples minds and see into the afterlife. The   
  
Millennium Ring is used to find other Millennium Items and treasures or people. The Millennium   
  
Necklace is used to see into the future or the past...Scales are used to test people's hearts and the Millennium Key goes into people's souls...but...."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"I know what the 7 do...but the last one.....I have no clue....my brother told me the powers of   
  
the 8...but never this one...."  
  
"What's the other one?"  
  
"Millennium Puzzle..."  
  
"Let me guess....lets you solve the great puzzles in life...."  
  
"That's not funny..."said Sarahruna, little angry.  
  
"Sorry sorry...."  
  
"You know..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You've forgotten on what I did..."  
  
"Na-uh....I still remember a serten 10 year old spirit going through my soul room to find the   
  
memory of my accident....."  
  
"epp...."said Sarahruna.  
  
"Don't worry...I'm letting it pass.....just remember, paybacks are hell...."said Sarah as she   
  
winked.  
  
"Oh good..."said Sarahruna as she sighed relif.  
  
"SO....you said that the one I have...can do stuff...right?"  
  
"Yep..."  
  
"So...all I have to do is fire an arrow?"  
  
"Well....."Sarahruna started to say.  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"You don't really have the shadow magic to do such a thing....you didn't have 5,000 years to do   
  
it....and the practice..."  
  
"So....that's a no..."  
  
"Yep..."said Sarahruna.  
  
"So...umm...are we...going to stand all day?"asked Sarah.  
  
"uh? OH! OH! Oh yeah...heh heh..you can have your body back now...."said Sarahruna.  
  
"Thank you....umm...what about that guy...with the brainwashing thingy?"  
  
"The bell will start creating a barrier around you now that Millennium Rod just tried to take   
  
you....problem is....if the choker is removed, the barrier goes..."  
  
"so...looks like I'm stuck having it on overnight..."  
  
"That might be a very very good idea..."said Sarahruna.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Real World *my pov*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I finally opened my eyes and looked around. I felt something in my pocket to find another deck.  
  
{Uhh...}  
  
{{Since that guy has no memory of what's going on.....it's not his anymore...}}  
  
{Oh....}I stuck it back into my pocket and started to find the exit.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Outside of the park  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryou was walking down the street looking around. He was curious about Battle City...and because   
  
he was forced by his yami, Bakura. As he was going through, Bakura took Ryou by surprise and shut   
  
him in his soul room to take control.  
  
[Do you ever heard of warning before jumping me?]  
  
[[no...now shut up!]]  
  
Bakura pulled out the Millennium Ring, which was glowing and the pointers were pointing into the   
  
park.  
  
"Very interesting....something's in that park....."said Bakura as he was heading into the park.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SG: Bakura's here!  
  
Bakura fans: Nani? YEAH!!!  
  
SG: wait till next chapter...till then, Ja Ne!  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Fire Crystal-Magic/effect: Raises any fire monster's attack points by 1000 points. You must pay 500 life points each stand by phase to keep the card out.  
  
Watery Grave: Trap/Effect: Destoryes a monster that is being summonded to the field. The opponent looses 1000 lifepoints when the monster is sent to the graveyard  
  
Rivers of Life: Trap/Effect: Brings back 1 "water" monster from your graveyard. They also gain 1000 attack points when they returned to the field. You must pay 500 lifepoints inorder to keep the card out. If not, the monster and this card are destoryed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sarah's Locator Cards:  
  
1-Rebecca Hopkins(No Rare Card Prize)  
  
2-Rare Hunter Devin (Storm Dolphin as Rare Card Prize)  
  
2-Automatic ones from Kaiba at the start of the tournament  
  
Total Number of Locator Cards: 5  
  
Total Need to Enter The Battle City Finals: 1 


	10. As the Sun Sets

Chapter 10-As the Sun Sets  
  
SG: Mr. Disclaimer is the same!!! ^.^...so...let's go!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
{{Hey Sarah, how many locator cards did Kaiba said we needed?}}  
  
{Uh...I think 6....}  
  
{{I forgot how many we have so far...I remember taking 2 locator cards when I grabbed his Storm Dolphin....}}  
  
{And we already got 1 from Rebecca...}  
  
{{And 2 from Kaiba for the entry of Battle City...so we need....}}  
  
{1 more...and we're in...} I had my eyes closed when I was marching/walking like an idot. The chat was broken off when I bumped right into someone.  
  
"oh! Oh I'm sorry..."I said as I turned to the guy. He had white hair and chocolate brown eyes.  
  
"Oh, it's not your fault...I didn't see you either...."he said.  
  
"So...I guess we're even..."I said as I smiled.  
  
"I guess so....oh...is that the duel disk for Battle City?"  
  
"Huh? Yeah!"I said, realizing what he was asking me.  
  
"So, your one of the duelists? How many locator cards do you have?"  
  
"Mmm...5..."  
  
"5 in the first day....you must be good..."  
  
"I am....are you one that forgot your duel disk?"  
  
"No...sadly, I'm not much of a duelist to be in Battle City...I would loose the 1st match...."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah.....I'm just checking it out...."  
  
"Oh...okay....I mean, if you still were a contestant, I wouldn't challenged you..."  
  
"Oh? Why not?"  
  
"It's not about your dueling level or anything....just that I guess the last duel kinda made me alittled tired...besides...I still have tomorrow to get the final one...."  
  
"That is true....but what are you going to do for a few hours before the sunsets?"  
  
"mmm....dunno...get alittle lunch....watch some duels....sleep...."I said, laughing at the sleep part. He laughed along with me.  
  
"Well...anyway....nice to meet you.....I have to get going....bye..."he said as he left.  
  
"See ya.."I said as he turned the corner.  
  
{Nice guy...}  
  
{{Too bad you didn't get his name....}}  
  
{Naww....it's okay.....}  
  
Bakura was still walking as he thought to himself.  
  
[[The energy signal came from her bell choker.....like it was a Millennium Item....But no legend ever said of a bell millennium item....or.....]]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sarahruna's Soul Room  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That guy that Sarah meet....he looks like the tomb robber that went into the the chambers of my father and our forefather....but it can't be....he was sealed as well....it must've been his body reborn....."said Sarahruna in her soul room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That Night  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So tired...."I said as I came back into the Kaiba manson. Soon as I closed the door and was many feet away, I was tackled by Mokuba.  
  
"Owie...."I said.   
  
"Hi Sarah!"said Mokuba.  
  
"What was the point on tackling me?"  
  
"You dueled a Rare hunter...."  
  
My eyes widen, "How the heck did you know that?"  
  
"We watched the entire thing from Kaiba Corp.! From a video..."  
  
"You're joking, right?"  
  
"Nope..."said Mokuba smiled.  
  
"Okay....uh...Mokuba..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Could you get off me?"  
  
"OH! Sorry!"he said as he got off of me.  
  
{Perverted 10 year old...}I got up and looked around. "Where's your brother?"  
  
"Oh, he's over at Kaiba Corp. He'll be back in a few minutes...."said Mokuba.  
  
"Oh..okay...."I said as I started to head for the stairs.  
  
"Hey Sarah!"said Mokuba. I turned around and said, "Yeah?"  
  
"How many locator cards did you get?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"How many do you still have?"  
  
"I have 5..."  
  
"5 already!!!"said Mokuba with a shock looked. I pulled them out of my pocket and held them up.   
  
"See..."  
  
"Oh holy crap!"  
  
"Yep...."I said as I smiled, "Night..."I said as I headed for the stairs. I left Mokuba shocked like he saw something he shouldn't have. Kaiba came in to see his brother in that shock state. "ooookkkkaaayyyy...."Kaiba said as he walked around Mokuba in a different room. Mokuba snapped out of the shocked state and followed his brother.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Kitchen  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaiba was pouring himself a nice cup of coffee when Mokuba came in. "So, Seto? What was the problem at Kaiba Corp.?"asked Mokuba.  
  
"Nothing major....just a few glitches...."said Kaiba as he started to drink the coffee.  
  
"Oh...."said Mokuba, using a downtone of voice, "Did you know that Sarah has 5 locator cards already?"  
  
Kaiba spit out the coffee and said, "What! What did you say about Cobble?"  
  
"She has 5 locator cards...."  
  
"That's imposable..."  
  
"You can go see for yourself....she showed me before she went upstairs...."said Mokuba as Kaiba rushed out of the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
My Room  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sarahruna and I were laughing at a joke about dogs, when we heard Kaiba rushing up the stairs.  
  
"uh-oh....he found out...."I said as Sarahruna made herself   
  
invisible. Kaiba burst into the room, with a calm voice he said, "Cobble..."  
  
"Kaiba...."I said, calling him by his last name as well.  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The 5 locator cards...."  
  
"OHhhh!!!"I said as I dig through my pocket and pulled them out, "Uh...here?" Kaiba snatched them and looked at him.  
  
"How many duels were you in?"  
  
"2....2 for entering, 1 from a 8 yearold and 2 from the Rare Hunter....."  
  
"2 duels and you already have 5..."  
  
"Yeah...."I said as I smiled, hoping for Kaiba to leave. I felt the 5 locator cards hit my leg and watched him slam my door.  
  
"Man, what was his problem?"asked Sarahruna, making herself visible again.  
  
"I....have no idea...he must behind because he's acting like someone ran over his dog....and he's ready to kill the person driving...."  
  
"He had a dog?"  
  
"Dunno...."I said, shrugging my shoulders as the room got darker. We looked over to see the sun almost settled.  
  
"It's been along time since I seen that!"said Sarahruna, running up the window.  
  
"You got to figure, you've been sealed inside the bow for a long time...then casted off to where I'm from...."I said pulling the covers over myself.  
  
"You okay?"asked Sarahruna as she looked over.  
  
"Homesick....or it could be your barrier...."  
  
"Is it too much that it's making you sick?"  
  
"Alittle....."I said as I let myself slip into sleep.  
  
"Sarah?"said Sarahruna. I was already fast asleep as Sarahruna went back into the bow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Sarahruna's Soul Room  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Maybe I'm pushing this too hard...."Sarahruna said as stared a giant tablet on the floor. It had different shaped holes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Flashback  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"NO! I'll never give the throne to you!"Sarahruna shouted to a very tall, butt-ugly man in robes.  
  
"But your highness....it's in the best interest of your past brother to hand the throne to me.....you do want to help your kingdom after your brother's passing after sealing the games.....do you?"  
  
"You lying baka....My brother and my father may have been blind to choose you as the Highest Priest to them, Nightmare....but I can....I'm stripping you of your title and have you put to death...."said Sarahruna, her voice getting angrier.  
  
"Little 10 year old girls shouldn't talk to their elders that way......"said Nightmare as he held his staff towards Sarahruna. Sarahruna pulled out the Millennium Bow.  
  
"You are such a naive little girl....I'm surprised that your soul hasn't been imprisoned in that item, like your pathetic brother...."said Nightmare.  
  
"You will never speak of my brother like that!"said Sarahruna as she shot an arrow that his the arm. He yelled in pain as he dropped the staff and clenched where the arrow hit. Sarahruna had already took off running. The sun was getting late and people were getting the touches lit.  
  
"Please! Block Nightmare from me!"yelled Sarahruna to the people as she ran down the hallway.  
  
"Yes, your highness....."they said as the took the torches they just lit and stood ready. Sarahruna ran into a secret room where a 2 robed men were at.  
  
"Shadi! Jounouchi!"yelled Sarahruna to the 2 men.  
  
"*gasp* Your highness...."said Shadi.  
  
"What's going on?"asked Jounouchi as they went over to Sarahruna.  
  
"No time...you guys have to get the Millennium Items out of here....."said Sarahruna.  
  
"What do you mean, your highness...."asked Shadi.  
  
"Nightmare is trying to take over the throne! You must act quickly! Get the other 6 out of here!!!!"said Sarahruna. In the back, they could hear the screams of the people who were blocking Nightmare, but had failed.   
  
"Please....do it...."said Sarahruna.  
  
"Okay then...."said Jounouchi as he and Shadi went and started to pull the items from the tablet. Sarahruna turned to hear Nightmare getting closer and soon, he busted in with a force like no other. Sarahruna pulled out the bow and had an arrow ready to fire. Shadi and Jounouchi had the items in their hands as they were rushing to one part.  
  
"Sarahruna!"yelled Jounouchi.  
  
"Just go!!!"Sarahruna yelled. Soon, the 2 were gone and it was just Sarahruna and Nightmare.  
  
"You stupid princess......"said Nightmare as he held his staff to Sarahruna.  
  
"You're the one whose stupid!"yelled Sarahruna as they both fired. The 2 powers collided in a giant shockwave. They were contemplating, but Nightmare's was stronger and it dissolved the arrow and hit Sarahruna. The power flung her on top of the tablet. There was still dust that was flung into the air as the tablet and Sarahruna's soul was in the Millennium Bow.  
  
"Stupid Princess Sarahruna....I...will make sure that history will never know you...and so you can't come back to kill me..."said Nightmare as his staff started to glow. The Millennium Bow started to float into the air as a green portal appeared.  
  
"Goodbye, your highness...."said Nightmare as he flung the item into the portal.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of the long flashback  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sarahruna was clenching the stone as tear drops hit the stone. "Why me.....why me....I should've been able to stop him....why....."said Sarahruna, going into a full blown tear feast. "Brother....where are you? Brother!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Real World  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I laid on my back with my eyes widen opened. Somehow, I was able to see parts of the flashback.  
  
{Poor Sarahruna.....sure my accident was really bad....but to be sealed in an item and flung somewhere so the future will never know about you......to almost witness your own death....}  
  
Tears were already streaming down my face. The pain of the 10 year old was unbearable.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi's House (yami's soul room)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami was, kinda half asleep. He had been worrying about the Rare Hunters and the Egyptian God Cards that they have. Soon as his eyes dropped, a quick flashback of a face made Yami wake up again. "what was that?"he asked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaiba Manor (Sarahruna's Soul Room)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sarahruna was still crying, now half laying on the tablet.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Real World  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sarah was going into a crying fit herself as the night finally came.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SG: Wow......very deep......and stuff......wait till next chapter!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sarah's Locator Cards:  
  
2 for Entering Battle City  
  
1 from Rebecca Hopkins  
  
2 from Rare Hunter Devin  
  
Total: 5  
  
Total need: 1 


	11. The 2nd Day of Battle City Sarah and Nam...

Chapter 11: The 2nd Day of Battle City: Sarah and Namu vs the Lomiko Twins, Raven and Deseray; Part Freaking 1  
  
(A Yu-Gi-Oh!: Sarah No Fire; Speical Event-The Lockdown)  
  
~~~~~  
  
SG:The squishy disclaimer is the same!!!! Even though, disclaimers are not squishy as they used to be.  
  
Aisu Eufu: Disclaimers were never squishy, Shadow..  
  
SG: O.O''....oh yeah...^_^', I forgot....And, as a note, the duel between Sarah, Namu, Raven and Deseray are not team battle...repeat...not a team battle.....it would be as followed:  
  
Sarah Cobble vs Deseray Lomiko  
  
Namu *no last name given* vs Raven Lomiko  
  
So....don't expect a team battle with Sarah and Namu....you might get to see a glimce of Yugi and Kaiba's team battle....but....dunno...my story and anything goes as what I'm saying, but I'm also trying to follow the ORGINAL Battle City tournament....but I'm giving it twists beyond belief...^.^ and look everyone, the chappy's title is longer than my other fic, Twin Stars: The Kaiba Twins. The chapter name on that was, "Who Told The Brother and what The Sister Won't Do To Him" So now, Sarah no Fire now holds the record on my author name for the longest chapter title ever!   
  
Kaiba: If you keep on yapping your mouth, the enire chapter would just be your rambling...  
  
SG: Shut up! Pookie Bear!  
  
Kaiba: What....*twitch* did you *twitch* call me? *50 twitches*  
  
SG: Pookie Bear....  
  
Kaiba: You are soooooooo dead.....when I get a hold of you...  
  
SG: Right *Snaps fingers and a cage is placed around Kaiba* WHEN you get out of the cage......  
  
Kaiba: gir.....  
  
Aisu Eufu: You had to lock him up?  
  
SG: I would've been dead....  
  
Aisu Eufu: Um....you can't die...remember....  
  
SG: O.O'''''.....OOOHHHHH yeah......I remember now...heh heh...I forgot....  
  
Aisu Eufu: You forget everything....  
  
SG: I know... ^_^  
  
Kaiba: So are you going to let me out?  
  
SG: HA! Fat chance Seto Kaiba! You think I'm that dumb to do that.....  
  
Kaiba: -.-....maybe  
  
SG: gir....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was about 7:24 in the morning when my cellphone started to go off. I slapped my hand on the   
  
nightstand and moved it around to find it. My pinky touched it and I grabbed it. I could hear   
  
Sarahruna groaned and whine about the phone. I clicked it on and said, "Hello?"  
  
"GOOD MORNING!!!"said Mai.  
  
"Oo...why are you calling me this late at night, Mai? Ever heard of sleep? Let alone other people   
  
sleeping. My ringer is so loud that it would wake up the entire mansion....I mean,   
  
house....anyway....why at night time?"I said as I rolled on my back.  
  
"Night? Girl, you need to look outside or get your eyes fixed because it's morning...."  
  
"What? What time in the morning?"I said as I sat up and looked out the window. The sun was just   
  
about fully up from the horizon.  
  
"mmm...almost 7:30...."  
  
"Great....I must've past out before dinner.....no wonder why I'm so hungry....."  
  
"Anyway.....you should meet up with me, Yugi and Joey this morning at the clock tower..."  
  
"Whose Joey?"  
  
"Yugi's friend...he is as strange as it comes....believe me...."  
  
"heh....okay....see ya then...."I said as I turned off the phone and let myself flop back on to   
  
my pillow.  
  
{{I guess we better get up...}}  
  
{do I have to?}  
  
{{Dunno.....you want to beat the tournament and do all kinds of stuff that your parents might not   
  
let you do....}}  
  
{Okay! What have you been watching?}  
  
{{HUH? I was only saying...}}  
  
{I'm kidding...}I sat back up again, got up and walked out. I walked down the stairs and sat at   
  
the table. Then I let my head rest on the table.  
  
"Sarah...wake up..."said a voice. I woke up and looked across to see Kaiba. "Oh...good   
  
morning..."I said as I let myself lean back.   
  
"Your eyes are red...."  
  
"Huh? They are?"  
  
"Yeah...red as an apple....."he said. I picked up the plate that was infront of me. It was one of   
  
those super fancy ones where you can use it as a mirror. Anyway, my eyes were red as an apple,   
  
because I was crying all night. I let my head hang off the back of the chair. Then I heard   
  
something hit the table and kinda slide. I moved the plate to see a bottle of eye drop stuff.  
  
"Put the plate down...go to the bathroom and used that....before people think you are a butt-ugly   
  
demon...."said Kaiba.   
  
"Butt....ug...ly....."I said as my left eye was twitching. He smirked at what he and I said. I   
  
gave a "humph", took the stuff and left the room, not before slapping him upside the head and   
  
making the run for my life because he tried to grab me and chase me to the bathroom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later on  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
My eyes were back to the brown and white that they were. But, the stuff was still working and my   
  
vision was blurred. Mokuba said that the weather was going to be hot as can be, so, I decided to   
  
wear shorts.  
  
"Sarah? Is that scar, from your accident?"asked Sarahruna as I was brushing my hair.  
  
"Sarahruna..."  
  
"Sorry...I forgot...."  
  
"Yes it is...."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"That scar is from my accident...."  
  
"Oh...."said Sarahruna. As I was still brushing, the memory of it came back to haunt me....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Flashback  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"And now the Rosewood team as taken the ball by star player, Amy Rainflower and she's heading for   
  
the goal!"said the announcer as people were running around the field. My friend, Amy was running   
  
like crazy. I was little head. She kicked it over to me.  
  
"And Amy has now kicked it over to number 5, Sarah Cobble....and now Sarah is taking the   
  
lead...."he said as I was running. A person from the other team, who was wearing the purple   
  
jersey, tripped me and took the ball. I fell flat on my face as the girl diverted the ball. I   
  
rolled on my butt to sit up. A small scratch on my right leg was there because of the trip. I   
  
looked over to see the others still going at me because another member of my team got the ball   
  
from the girl who tripped me. She was already close to the goal. They weren't paying attention to   
  
me on the ground.  
  
"Oh crap..."I said as I tired to move and get up. But my leg was hurting from the fall and it was   
  
too late. Soon, they were running over my leg. I screamed in pain because of the cleats ageist   
  
my legs.  
  
"HOLY CRAP! Someone get the girl out of there!!!"yelled the announcer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of Flashback  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I had stopped brushing my hair and stared at the mirror. I almost lost my leg because of it. Even   
  
then, my parents never came. They never cared about me, they only cared about my brother, Luke   
  
and the television. I was luckily that some noticed what was going on and stopped and tried to   
  
help. Sarahruna was staring at me because I had stopped and look like I was about to burst out   
  
and cry.  
  
"Sarah?"asked Sarahruna. I shook off my daze and said, "Yeah? I'm fine....ready to go kick some   
  
***...."  
  
"Sarah..."  
  
"HUH? Uh-oh...sorry..."I said, realizing what I had said infront of the 10 year old spirit,   
  
inspite that's she's really 5,000 years old. I set down my hair brush and walked out of the room   
  
and headed for the nearest bathroom. I went in and scrounge around it.  
  
{{What are you looking for, Sarah?}}  
  
{A wrap..}  
  
{{Wrap? What's a wrap?}}I pulled it out. It was tan and it was rolled up. {This is..} I sat down   
  
at the edge of the bathtub and started to wrap where the scar was.  
  
{{Guess you don't want people staring at it...}}  
  
{Got that right....} I set 2 little clips to keep it from unraveling when I moved and stood up. I   
  
made sure that it wasn't cutting off the circulation to my leg and started to walk out of the   
  
room. The smell of fresh eggs, bacon, pancakes and all sorts of breakfast foods filled the   
  
mansion.  
  
"BREAKFAST!"I shouted as I ran towards the stairs. I jumped the 2 steps and ran in.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Domino City  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I got another lift from my all time favorite limo driver to a far away spot in Domino. I wanted   
  
to run the rest of the way and that Mai, Yugi and Joey would suspect that either I'm really rich   
  
or I have a connection with Kaiba. I started to run towards the clock tower's square. Mai was   
  
already there with Yugi and another guy which I assumed was Joey.  
  
"HEY!!!"I shouted. They looked over.  
  
"There you are! I thought you went back to sleep after I called you..."said Mai as I stopped at   
  
the group.  
  
"Nope.....you were my wake up call....well..that and the smell of breakfast...heheh..."I laughed.  
  
"So, you're Sarah, right?"asked the blonde guy.  
  
"Duh...and I guess you're Joey...."  
  
"Got that right...."said Joey. I smiled on.  
  
"We were just talking about how many locator cards we got...."said Mai as she started to point   
  
out and tell who had the number of locator cards. After she was done, I started to giggle abit.  
  
"Hey? What's so funny?"asked Joey.  
  
"Because...the number of locator cards I have...."  
  
"Well, how many do you have?"asked Yugi.  
  
"Take alook at these!"I said as I pulled them out and held them up. The 3 gasped.  
  
"5 locator cards! That fast!"said Mai.  
  
"But how?"asked Joey.  
  
"I'm good, duh...."I said.  
  
"No kidding!"Joey.  
  
"But? How many duels were you in?"asked Mai.  
  
"2..."  
  
"2! 2 duels and you got 5 locator cards!"said Joey.  
  
"Yep! 1 from 1 duel and 2 from another...."I said.  
  
"Then you are good...."said Yugi.  
  
"Duh..."I said as I stuck them back in my back pocket.  
  
"Man...I can't believe 2 girls already beat me in the number of locator cards...oh...and you too,   
  
Yuge....no offence of the girl part...."said Joey, little down.  
  
"No offence taken...."said Yugi.  
  
"Aw...don't worry Joey, sure you can find that girl I defeated yesterday...uh...what was her name   
  
again....oh yeah, Rebecca......that psycho girl with the bear...."I said.  
  
"What!! Kaiba let her in the tournament!!! Not that nutty 8 year old blaming Yugie's grandpa of   
  
stealing her grandpa's Blue-eyes White Dragon card....oh great...."yelled Joey.  
  
"I never thought an 8 year old girl would get you so worked up....save it for the   
  
tournament...."said Mai as some of us started to laugh abit. After a few moments, I started to   
  
stretch and said, "Well, I gotta get my final locator card....see you 3 at the finals...."  
  
"Yeah, if Joey makes it...."said Mai. Joey threw a glare at her.   
  
I giggled abit, "Well, see ya!"Then I walked back.  
  
{{Sarah....Sarah....}}  
  
{Those 2 make a strange couple if they got married, but that other guy was extremely quiet....he   
  
needs to go see a hair stylist....I was about to crack at his hair.....^_^'}  
  
{{SARAH!!!}}  
  
{WHA! Sarahruna! I'm not deaf....but I'm about to be if you screamed in my head a few more   
  
times!}  
  
{{Sarah! It's him!!!}}  
  
{Huh? Malik? Where! I'll beat his *** to the ground!}  
  
{{No! My brother! The quiet guy has my brother's Millennium Item!}}  
  
{What! Why didn't you tell me!!! I could've said something you know!}  
  
{{I was trying to tell you, but you tuned me out to show them your locator cards! Is this   
  
tournament more important than finding my older brother!}}  
  
{Sorry...}  
  
{{You gotta go back! He might be still there!}}  
  
{Alright already!!}I turned my heels and ran back.  
  
(BIG FREAKING NOTE!!!!!! Malik has already arrived in Domino, Yami is dueling Strings, the Quiet   
  
One (spite that Malik was still on the boat dueling though Strings. BUT THIS IS MY FIC! and I do   
  
what I want to do...heh heh...so people who are so obsessed with how Battle City should go, go   
  
shove a video tape in your mouth because I don't wanna hear it!), Kaiba is somewhere big his usual   
  
"I'm big, I'm bad, and I kick ***" and also trying to find Yugi, Joey is dueling Weevil, Bakura   
  
is trying to find the source of the 2 Millennium Items and Sarah is trying to find Yami and get   
  
her final locator card...) I returned back to the spot where I talked to the 3, and they were   
  
gone as well.  
  
"Ccccrrrrrraaaaaaappppppppp! Sarahruna! You should've told me before I left!!!!!!!"I yelled to   
  
the sky.  
  
{{I'm in your head, not in the sky...People are going to look like you are a nut and needed to be   
  
locked up somewhere....}}  
  
{I know...}  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dark Ally  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Obtain the cards I need and you will get the Millennium Rod...."said Malik, after finding   
  
Bakura. Or should I say, Bakura found him.  
  
(HEY! Before you start going on how this and this is extremely wrong than what the television   
  
show went on a review...let me remind you this: 1. I really don't give a care that some mini   
  
events are in the wrong order or are EXTREMELY different and I really don't care how much of an   
  
obsessed freak you are about this show and other animes. I'm an extreme anime fangirl, but I also   
  
have a life outside of Yu-gi-oh and other animes. 2. I'm the freaking Gatekeeper of the Shadow   
  
Realm, if you have a complaint, I could just pop you in to the Shadow Realm and you can go   
  
complain to Bakura or a extremely hungry Blue-eyes White Dragon...^_^)  
  
"Fine then..."said Bakura, crossing his arms.  
  
"One more thing, I need you to find this girl, she has insulted me.....and I want you to take   
  
care of her...if you can...."said Malik as he held out a picture of me that was taken for the   
  
computer input on Kaiba's Battle City systems.  
  
"This girl? I already meet her...."  
  
"You have?"  
  
"Yeah, strange human.....she seems to have a hidden Millennium Item....."  
  
"A hidden Millennium Item?"  
  
"When I meet the girl, the energy was concentrated in to the bell choaker. But I know not of a   
  
Millennium Bell or Millennium Choker...."  
  
"Because they don't exist you fool! If you wanted the Millennium Items, you should know what they   
  
are!!"yelled Malik.  
  
"I know what they are! But the girl complicated...."  
  
"You said that the energy you senced was in the bell choaker..."  
  
"I already said that...."  
  
"Then that's how she's blocking my power...."  
  
"Blocking your power?"  
  
"When the girl insulted me through my Rare Hunter that was sent after her, I tried to control   
  
her, but a barrier was set around her...."  
  
"Then just remove the choker...from this..."Bakura read the paper, "Sarah Cobble.....What kind   
  
of a freaking last name is that?"  
  
"I have no idea....I'm not the freaking maker of last names of people...so, would you do it?"  
  
"Listen, I already agreed to duel in the Battle City finals...I'm not agreeing to go on a girl   
  
hunt for you...."  
  
"Fine then...I'll deal with her..."said Malik.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Domino  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"This is so pointless....it's like trying to find a peanut in a pile of hay..."I said as I walked   
  
more with my back hunched over. I found a small cafe' with outdoor tables.  
  
"So hungry...."I said aloud.  
  
{{Sarah, you ate a big breakfast back at Kaiba's mansion......}}  
  
{That was Mokuba, I only hate half....}  
  
{{Pig...}}  
  
{What did you call me?}  
  
{{Nothing....}}  
  
{Remember what I said yesterday?}  
  
{{......}}  
  
{Thought so....I never thought a 5,000 year old spirit of a 10 year old princess would have a big   
  
mouth...}  
  
{{I do not!}}  
  
{You almost made that Malik guy discover who you were when you took over my body...}  
  
{{Almost, but I suppressed it...}}  
  
{Just watch what you are doing when you possess me....}  
  
{{I know, I always do...*giggle*}} I giggled to myself as I sat down in the plush chair. A big   
  
red and white umbrella was shielding my body from the extremely hot sun. I pulled off the blue   
  
drawstring bag that was on my back. Inside was my portable CD player, sketch book, camera, hair   
  
brush, a package of color pencils of over 100 colors and a few pencils. Not only have I taken up   
  
dueling after my soccer accident, but I've also taken a deep interest in the fine arts like   
  
singing and drawing.  
  
"Excuse me miss...."said a voice. I looked over to see the waiter.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"I'm sorry, but we do not allow dueling in our outdoor tables...."  
  
"OH! Oh don't worry, I'm not.....believe me....I'm just taking a break....."  
  
"Very well madam, may I take your drink order before you decide on food?"  
  
"Uh.....just water....."  
  
"Very well...."said the waiter as he handed me a menu and walked off.  
  
{{I thought he was going off on you because you are a Battle City dueler....}}  
  
{Is dueler even a word?}  
  
{{Don't know....}} After awhile, I gave my food order for a cheese burger. I started into   
  
finishing a fantasy picture. I had promised Sarahruna I would make a drawing of her as a faerie. I   
  
gotten the main part done so she stopped posing in my mind.  
  
{{WOW!!!!!!!!!}}  
  
{You like it so far?}  
  
{{It's so pretty!!!!!!}}  
  
{Thank you....}I started in on getting a background in, when a shadow over cast me for behind.   
  
I thought it was a Rare Hunter after me for insulting their so called, 'master', even though   
  
Sarahruna did most of the insulting. So I set down the pencil and picture, quickly grabbed my   
  
water, swiftly turned around and threw the water on to the person. The guy, who was wearing a   
  
purple shirt, khaki pants, a duel disk and dirty blond hair, was partly soaked in water with his   
  
eyes closed tight to keep the splash and ice from hitting his eyes.  
  
"OH MAN! I'm sooooooooo sorry! I did not mean to do that! Oh man...."I started to say.  
  
"It's okay...acually, I thought it was refreshing on this day and weather...."he said as he opened   
  
his eyes to reveal a solf, but deep, lavender color.  
  
"Oh...okay....so.....you are...not mad that I did that?"  
  
"No, it's okay...I get that alot...."  
  
"Oh okay...I thought you were like going to sue me over it or start cussing your head off...."I   
  
said as I smiled.  
  
"MADAM!!!!"yelled a voice. I looked over to the the waiter, extremely p.oed and had my food in his   
  
hands.  
  
"Uh-oh...."I said as I stomped over.  
  
"Madam...I have stated that no dueling is allowed here during the Battle City Tournament.....Not   
  
only did you break that, but you have splashed this man and alittle bit of the people that were   
  
behind him!!!"he yelled. I looked behind the man to see some people giving me the death glare.   
  
"Uh, I didn't mean to! I thought it was someone about to rob me!!!"I said.  
  
"Madam...I kindly ask before I loose my temper or call the police, to please leave this   
  
instant...."said the waiter.  
  
"It's okay.....She didn't mean to...it was my fault. I was interested in her picture. That's   
  
all....As for the Battle City Tournament, I'm taking a break for alittle while, not only to get   
  
some lunch, but when I saw her drawing, I couldn't help but to get a closer look and talk to her   
  
about it....."said the guy who I splashed the water on to.  
  
"I don't give care about some art!"then he dropped the food right on my sketch book. Soon as he   
  
did that, I punched him square in the jaw and made him fall to the ground.  
  
{{The picture.... T.T }}I could hear Sarahruna in my head, crying about what just happened. The   
  
people outside gasped. Soon, more waiters and the manger came out.  
  
"Young mam, what is the meaning of this?"asked the manger.  
  
"I'm sorry sir. I already know about the rules of no dueling and..."  
  
"Rules about the tournament?"  
  
"Yeah....but I can..."  
  
"We have no rules about challenging to duel in the Battle City tournament...we just kindly ask   
  
to go to a different location to do so...."  
  
The guy and I gave strange looks. The manger looked over to see food on my sketch book. "How much   
  
did that cost?"He asked as he picked up the book from under the plate to see the ruin picture.  
  
"Uh....12 dollars...."I said. Soon, he dug though his pocket and pulled out a ten and two one   
  
dollar bills.  
  
"This should compensate...."he said.  
  
"But...."I said as he pushed out of the restaurant.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to start the chain of events....."he said.  
  
"Ah..it's okay...that just means I have to restart my entire art homework...."  
  
"That was your homework?"  
  
"Yeah...."I said. Soon, he took my hand and he was running and pulling me with him.  
  
"Hey!"I said.  
  
"I'm going to repay you...."  
  
"Huh?"I said with a surprise looked on my face.  
  
"It's the least I can do....."he said as he looked back. I just couldn't help but stare into his   
  
deep lavender eyes.  
  
"okay..."I said. After alittle while, we found an art store. He took me straight to where the   
  
sketch books were at. There were an array of them. The guy started to hastily looking at all of them   
  
till he found one that was very different from the others. It was a nice deep red and it was more   
  
like a book than what I had.  
  
"This would do..."he said as he handed it to me.  
  
"But...you really don't have to....."I said as he took me over.   
  
"It's really what I can least do for ruining your other one...."he said as the book came up to   
  
15.95. He gave the lady a 20 and got the change back.  
  
"You really really really didn't have to...."  
  
"I know...."he said as he handed me the bag.  
  
"I'm going have to repay you for what you did...."I said as we left the store.  
  
/'Don't worry little Sarah, you are going to repay me back for what I did....'/I held a 20 dollar   
  
bill to his face. He looked surprised.  
  
"This is my repayment..."  
  
He shook his head and said, "No..it's okay...I don't need it...."  
  
"But I insist!!!"  
  
"It's okay..."  
  
"Then lunch then?"I asked.  
  
"That would be okay...."he said as we started to walk down the street.  
  
"By the way, I'm Sarah..."I said.  
  
"Namu...."  
  
"Cool name...."I said as we turned the corner.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Different Restraunt  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So you are close to going into the Battle City finals?"he asked as he took a bite out of a   
  
French fry. I nodded my head after taking a sip from my pop. "Yeah....I only have 5 so far...I   
  
just need one more...."  
  
"That's really good for an artist...."he said. I started to blush. "Well....I'm not much of one,   
  
I took up fine art after I was deemed not fit of playing soccer anymore...."  
  
"How were you not deemed fit? Does it have to do with the wrap on your leg?"asked Namu.  
  
"Yeah...well...and psychological problems....but enoth about mine....how many locator cards do you   
  
have, Namu?"I said, changing the subject.  
  
"About 3....I'm not really that good...."  
  
"Aw come on...you must be good enoth for Kaiba to place you in the tournament...."  
  
"It was just a fluke...."  
  
"Fluke or not....you must be good to at least keep 3....."  
  
"That is true..."said Namu as he finished his last fry. I smiled.  
  
{He seems so nice and calm...}  
  
{{And sweet for buying you a new sketch book....}}  
  
"Hey! I got a great idea!"I said.  
  
"What is it?"asked Namu with a confused look.  
  
"One of the assignments of my art class is doing two people...how about taking a picture with me?"  
  
"Okay..."said Namu as I picked up the tray. As I was walking, I slipped on a spill and fell   
  
backwards, letting the tray fly up into the air. As I was falling, I felt someone catch me as the   
  
tray landed straight on my wrap. The people looked over. I looked up to see Namu holding me up.   
  
"Thanks..."I said.  
  
"No problem....."he said as he helped me up. We threw the trays out and walked out. After a few   
  
moments, we got someone to take the picture. It was kinda cute, though, Namu had his arm behind   
  
me and was hold my right arm like we were boyfriend and girlfriend in the tournament.  
  
{Oh well....he is cute....} After a little while, while we were laughing at a joke that Namu   
  
told, a voice cried out,  
  
"HEY! You two!" Namu and I turned around to see a black haired girl and a black haired boy behind   
  
us. They both had duel disks.   
  
"You two out of the tournament?"asked the boy.  
  
"No, we're not...."shouted Namu.  
  
"Care to duel ageist the Loimko twins?"shouted the girl.  
  
"Uh....."I said.  
  
"It's settle....a 2 on...."the boy started to say.  
  
"Wait a moment...."said Namu. The 2 looked surprised and so did I.  
  
"How about this....we don't make it a team battle. It would be single.....girl vs girl, guy vs   
  
guy....she and I just meet and we don't know if our decks are compactable to do team duels..."said   
  
Namu. The twins eyed eachother and looked back.  
  
"Hang on..."said the girl. They both turned to eachother and started to whisper. Namu smiled and   
  
eyed me as I watched the 2 twins starting to go into the conversation.  
  
{{Namu was really nice to try to make the duel separate instead of being teamed....}}  
  
{Yeah....} Namu smirked without Sarah nor Sarahruna noticing. /'She seems to be enjoying this   
  
little escapade I set up......this will give me a chance to kinda eye on her deck. If what I saw   
  
and Devin saw, she will be mine.....'/  
  
After a few minutes, the 2 twins faced us back. "It's agreed....it will be single. Girl vs   
  
Girl...guy vs guy....."said the boy.  
  
"Okay...."I shouted.  
  
"Hey Sarah, I'll over here so you won't be distracted from my duel from your duel...."said Namu.  
  
"Uh.....okay...."I said as Namu and the boy twin walked over a corner. The girl twin walked over   
  
to me and said, "Well...you ready?"  
  
"Uh...yeah....."I said as they activated.  
  
"By the way...."said the girl as she started to draw her cards, "I'm known as Deseray   
  
Loimko...."  
  
"Sarah Cobble...."I said as I drew mine.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Different part  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Raven Loimko..."said the boy twin to Namu. Namu didn't say anything as their duel began. Raven   
  
gave a confused look that the dirty blonde haired boy didn't say his name as he drew his cards.  
  
"Okay then, have it your way...."said Raven  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back over  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
************  
  
Sarah's Lifepoints: 4000  
  
Deseray's Lifepoints: 4000  
  
************  
  
Deseray drew her 6th card and looked at it. {{Hey Sarah...}}  
  
{Yeah?}  
  
{{You wondering how Namu is doing?}}  
  
{I guess you could say that....}  
  
{{I'm sure he's doing fine....}}  
  
{I guess so...but...I got this...unnerving feeling about him....}  
  
{{Really? I'm usually the one who gets the unnerving feeling....}}  
  
{*giggle* true....anyway....let's concentrate on this....}  
  
"Okay then, I set this face down....and this one as well..."she said as one card laid sideways   
  
infront of her and another one that was vertical, was close to her.  
  
"Go ahead, cobblestone..."  
  
"Cobblestone? Why in hell did you call me cobblestone?"I asked as I drew my 6th card.  
  
"Your last name, Cobble....and....I use it to intimate people....and...it had already   
  
worked..."said Deseray. I got alittle ticked that she called me stone you walk on. But, I got my   
  
cool pack and looked at my 6 cards. Gate Phoenix, Fire Princess, Nightmare Horse, Fire Sprite*,   
  
Angelic Orb* and Evan's Fire Mirror. {I got an idea....}  
  
{{Really? O...ooo...ooo...ooo...tell me....tell me!}}  
  
{Hold ya horses, Sarahruna.....man, did you eat chocolate?}  
  
{{Nope!}} "Okay then, I also set this down, but this as well, your turn..."I said as I set Evan's   
  
Fire Mirror and Angelic Orb face down.  
  
"No monster?"  
  
"Nope...I'm afraid not..."  
  
"Okay then..."said Deseray as she drew her next card.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Namu and Raven's Duel  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yata Garasu, attack his life points now!"said Raven as a raven like bird flew towards Namu at   
  
super sonic speeds. (SG: I'm basing Raven like this guy I faced at at Yugioh tournament....he   
  
basically stopped me from drawing....) The bird hit Namu, and disappeared back into Raven's hand.  
  
"Your turn.....but remember...."  
  
"I know, you baka....."said Namu as he looked at his hand and smirked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sarah and Deseray's Duel  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You know, Cobblestone, that was a really big mistake.....one of those 2 cards is a trap that's   
  
going to stop me from getting to your life...."said Deseray as she pulled out one of the   
  
cards from her hand and placed it in.  
  
"Mystical Space Typhoon....."she said as a green card with a tornado like picture appeared.   
  
"And...I choose the card on your left!" A funnel cloud appeared, sucking up the facedown card. It   
  
revealed it's self to be Angelic Orb as it was destroyed.  
  
{{Sarah, what does Angelic Orb do?}}  
  
{It lets me look at my opponent's deck, choose a card, send it to the graveyard while they pay 500   
  
life points....}  
  
{{Why did you let it go?}}  
  
{It was also a diversion from Evan's Fire Mirror....}  
  
{{Oh yeah...}}  
  
"I flip over my face down card, Yata Garasu...."she said as the raven bird surrounded by mystical   
  
lights appeared from underneath the card.   
  
"Yata Garasu....attack her now!"she said as the bird took flight towards me.  
  
"Evan's Fire Mirror!"I said as I activated the trap and a giant fiery mirror appeared infront of   
  
me. Yata Garasu flew right at it and smacked it with a "thud".  
  
"Evan's Fire Mirror? But where did she find that card?"said Deseray, very quietly. Yata Garasu   
  
returned back to Deseray's side of the field. Deseray drew a card from her hand and placed it   
  
face down on the duel disk.  
  
"I end...go..."she said as the Yata returned back into her hand. (SG: If any of you guys ever   
  
faced a Yata Garasu, it's very deadly....but like other spirit monsters, it returns to your hand   
  
when your turn ends. It can't do it when it's in the graveyard...) I drew my card. Since Yata   
  
wasn't able to penetrate the mirror, I was free to draw my card. It was Heavy Storm. {If I use it   
  
now, I loose Evan's Fire Mirror....} "I don't do anything, your turn..."I said as the turn went   
  
back to Deseray.  
  
"Okay then..."she said as she drew. "Reveal, Remove Trap!"she said as the card face down was a   
  
magic card. Soon, the mirror that was protecting me was gone.  
  
"Oh crap..."I said, freaking out.  
  
"Now I play Yata Garasu, and reveal my other Yata Garasu..."she said as 2 birds appeared, "Attack   
  
her..." Soon, the 2 birds took flight and tackled me. I lost 400 from both birds attacking at the   
  
same time.  
  
***********  
  
Sarah's Lifepoints: 3600  
  
Deseray's Lifepoints: 4000  
  
***********  
  
"Your turn, Cobblestone..."said Deseray as the 2 birds went back to her hand.  
  
"Quit calling me Cobblestone!"I yelled as I looked at the duel disk. Normally, when it's my turn,   
  
it would say draw, but it still showed my lifepoints. "Wha? Oh crap! I forgot!"I said as I   
  
remembered Yata's effect.  
  
"That's, no drawing this time...."  
  
"Oh freaking crap...."I said as I looked at what I had. No trap to set, 1 monster is over the   
  
star limit and the 3 I'm saving for the fusion. I was at a compete lockdown.  
  
"This is so not good..."I said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SG: CLIFFY!!!!! Like all Speical Events like this...they have a little preview of the next one....^_^....but...I'm not going to do that....  
  
Speical Event Preview people: What! We just set one up during the episode!  
  
SG:WHAT! You bakas! I told you I might let you guys do a SEP....fine, you bunch of computer nerds, get on with it.  
  
SEPP: We are not nerds!  
  
Preview (SG: Someone help us all.... -_-):  
  
A compete lockdown has taken place on Sarah andkasdfjopasifjaopsigfnasdiopgfn.....  
  
SEPP: OUR TAPE! *looks at ruined tape*  
  
SG: You guys need to update on your techonolgy. You should've used a DVD....oh well...*Hids Shadow staff*  
  
SEPP: T.T  
  
SG: Like hell I'm going to reveal parts of the 2nd part of this SE....^_^...stupid computer nerds  
  
Kaiba: I fixed it!  
  
SG: WHAT!  
  
SEPP: YEAH!!!! ALL HAIL SETO KAIBA!!!  
  
Kaiba: Hell ya you should!!  
  
SG: *blows up the entire tape* NO Previews!  
  
SEPP and Kaiba: T.T  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Angelic Orb: Magic/Effect/Permiment-Pay 100 to keep on the field every stand by phase. Your opponent shows his/her hand. You pick a card, send it to the graveyard and they loose 500 lifepoints.  
  
Fire Sprite: 1300/1300-Fairy/Effect-Light Monster: This monster can replace a monster for the fusion set. 


	12. Sarah and Namu vs Raven and Deseray: Par...

Chapter 12: Sarah and Namu vs Raven and Deseray: Part Freaking 2  
  
(Yu-gi-oh!: Sarah no Fire; Speical Event-The Lockdown)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SG: I know, the 2nd name of this chapter sounds SOOOOO CORNY!  
  
DarkShadowHuntress: Then why did you put that on?  
  
SG: Dunno.....felt like it....  
  
DSH: -.- I swear, you need to get out more....  
  
SG: I do!! I do!!  
  
DSH: Sure...right....  
  
SG: You're being mean! T.T  
  
Aisu Eufu: What's wrong with her?  
  
DSH: Dunno, she seems to be acting like she's possessed by Sarahruna.......  
  
SG: That's because I am Sarahruna!  
  
DSH: I was right....  
  
Sarah: Sarahruna, get out of the writer's body.....  
  
Sarahruna/SG: but but but....  
  
Sarah: No buts....  
  
Sarahruna: Awwwwwwww...*gets out of my body*  
  
SG: WAHHHH!!!!!! I was possessed! I wasn't suppost to be possessed! I can't be possessed!  
  
Aisu Eufu: Well, you just were....  
  
SG: T.T.....hey what the? SARAHRUNA!  
  
Sarahruna (possessing Sarah): Oh crap...  
  
SG: *Twitch* why did you *twitch* place that corny Special event thing? *99 twitches all at once*  
  
Sarahruna: Uh...gotta go! bye! YAMI!!!!!!! SHE'S BEING MEAN!!!*runs off with me chasing after her*  
  
Aisu Eufu and DSH: -.- oooookkkkkaaaaaaayyyyyy  
  
DSH: Our strange, exstaitic friend doesn't own Yugioh...  
  
Aisu Eufu: you can just say the disclaimer is the same...  
  
DSH: -.- it's a wonder why the SEPP are sending bomb threats to her.....  
  
Aisu Eufu: I'm surpised that she hasn't used the Millennium Bell Staff yet....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was in a deep pit. I was on a lockdown because of the Yata Garasus and that I try not to use my   
  
fusion monsters to do battle because I wanted to bring out Huntress Queen of the Black Flame. I   
  
haven't used that combo in a long time.  
  
{I guess I have no choice in the matter...} "I play, Fire Princess!"I said as the brunette   
  
princess in a long red dress and a staff appeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ally (the other duel)*no pov*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Destroy your master, Yata Garasu...."said Namu as the mystical raven attacked Raven.  
  
***************  
  
Namu's Lifepoints: 2500  
  
Raven's Lifepoints: 0000  
  
***************  
  
Raven fell on his butt with his eyes widen. During their duel, Namu has progressed and returned   
  
back to his original attitude....as Malik Ishtar. He used a magic card called, Quick Magic Play*,   
  
so he used Snatch Steal before Yata returned to Raven's hand. Plus, using the other cards to keep   
  
Yata on the field and powering it up to max points, he defeated Raven like he was a sick dog.  
  
"You pathetic duelist....you and your sister are so stupid with that strategy of preventing me   
  
from drawing...."said Malik as he walked up to Raven.  
  
"I heard about you....the Rare Hunters....you and that girl....are...."Raven started.  
  
"HA! You think that pathetic girl is a Rare Hunter? Sarah's just a pathetic pawn...I'm just   
  
leading her on...that's all...."  
  
"You're nuts!"  
  
"Nuts you say? HA!"said Malik as he laughed on, till he heard,  
  
"Fire Princess, Fire Spiral Attack!"It was Sarah making her monster, Fire Princess, attack   
  
Deseray. Malik eyed the hallway out of the ally and smirked. "And the pawn seems to be defeating   
  
your sister...."  
  
"You *******.....using a girl who has no clue about you as a pawn.....that's insane...."said   
  
Raven.  
  
"Who said I was ever sane?" he said as he pulled out the Millennium Rod that he had hid from Sarah   
  
and it's power from Sarahruna.  
  
"DESERAY!"Raven shouted.  
  
"You baka, they can't hear you....they are so into the duel that they can't even hear a heard of   
  
elephants charging at them...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Sidewalk  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The fire that came from Fire Princess's staff hit Deseray in a fiery blaze, but didn't burn her   
  
because it's a hologram. She still shielded herself from the fire.  
  
*************  
  
Deseray's Lifepoints-2700  
  
Sarah's Lifepoints-3600  
  
*************  
  
Sarah smiled abit. She was able to break her temporary lockdown. Even though it wasn't one, if she   
  
wanted to keep her strategy of bringing out Huntress Queen of the Black Flame.  
  
"Well, that was a big surprise....let me ask you this, Sarah Cobble, why didn't you have Fire   
  
Princess on the field in the first place? It would've saved your lifepoints and allowed you to   
  
draw...."asked Deseray.  
  
"Frankly, I have no clue. I did have a strategy, but when I saw what you were doing to me....I   
  
changed it as fast as you can say 'Fried Yata Garasu'."said Sarah, making the joke about Yata.  
  
"That was so not funny...."  
  
"Yeah....it wasn't....anyway, it's your turn...."said Sarah as she drew a card.  
  
"Fine then.....I set this card facedown and place this monster in defense mode...."she said as   
  
the same move appeared again. "Go..."  
  
"Figures...."said Sarah as she drew the card.  
  
"Drop Off!"said Deseray as the facedown card raised up.   
  
"You have got to be kidding me!"Sarah said as she placed the card in the graveyard without   
  
looking at it. {I hate those things.....}  
  
"Heh...if you and that guy dueled us as a team, we would've beaten you two in to a bloody   
  
pulp....by the way...I have another question..."  
  
"Always with the questions?"Sarah said as she tilted her head.  
  
"I was wondering, if I were to defeat you, what card would I get?"  
  
"Gate Phoenix....."  
  
"Gate Phoenix, huh? I heard of that card....but....let's raise the stakes alittle bit more...."  
  
"Raise the stakes?"  
  
"Not only will you give me the Gate Phoenix when you loose, but I also want Evan's Fire   
  
Mirror...."  
  
"Evan's Fire Mirror?"  
  
"Yes, for years I've been searching for that card.....if you were to defeat me, not only will I   
  
give you one of my Yata Garasus, but a card that will go with your Evan's Fire Mirror..."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Evan's Mirror of Life*....."  
  
"You mean...you have Evan's Mirror of Life all this time!"said Sarah as her eyes widen.  
  
"Yes....well...what do you say, Sarah? Will you accept the stakes?" said Deseray as she eyed   
  
Sarah.  
  
{{Is Evan's Mirror of Life good?}}  
  
{Yes it is....very good....} "Okay....let's go for it....."Sarah said as she drew a card from her   
  
hand.  
  
"I play Fire Sprite....in attack mode!" Sarah said as a tiny pixie appeared next to the princess.  
  
"Fire Sprite?"Deseray asked as she eyed the little pixie.  
  
"Yep....Fire Sprite...attack the face down now!"said Sarah as the little pixie became a giant   
  
fire ball and tackled the face down card. It revealed Yata Garasu and it was screaming in pain as   
  
it was being burned by the pixie.  
  
"Oh crap..."said Deseray as the monster was destroyed.  
  
"Fire Princess! Fire Spiral!" said Sarah as the princess created another fiery spiral and it hit   
  
Deseray.  
  
****************  
  
Sarah's Lifepoints: 3600  
  
Deseray's Lifepoints: 1400  
  
****************  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
The ally  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sarah is good and worthy.....soon as I remove that cursed bell choker of hers...."said Malik   
  
as he was writing at note. Raven was laying on the ground, out cold. Malik looked at him, "And   
  
you are my trump card in doing so...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Duel  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Your turn, Deseray..."said Sarah as she let Deseray recover from the fire blast. She drew her   
  
card without saying a word. She looked at it and said, "I set these 2 face down and it's your   
  
turn...."Deseray as she repeated the move from before. Now it was Deseray in the lockdown. With   
  
Sarah having monsters on the field, the Yata Garasus can't attack Sarah's lifepoints.  
  
"Fine by me...."said Sarah as she drew a card.   
  
"DROP OFF!" yelled Deseray as another Drop off appeared. "Crap...you and your Drop Offs!"yelled   
  
Sarah as she placed the card in the graveyard and looked at her hand. The only cards were left   
  
was Gate Phoenix and Nightmare Horse. Then it hit Sarah's mind like a sack of potatos. {That Gate   
  
Phoenix!}  
  
{{Huh?}} "I sacrifice my Fire Princess and my Fire Sprite to bring out, Gate Phoenix!"Sarah said   
  
the princess and pixie disappeared and was replaced with a giant phoenix with a golden alora   
  
around it.  
  
"So that's the Gate Phoenix...."said Deseray.  
  
"Gate Phoenix, bring back Fire Princess!"Sarah said as the alora got brighter and then the   
  
brunette princess returned back to the field with a blaze of glory.  
  
"Oh crap...."  
  
"Fire Princess...attack the face down card! Fire Spiral Attack!"Sarah shouted as the princess set   
  
the card on fire with her attack. Another Yata Garasu was set ablaze. Deseray watched as her   
  
other raven was set ablaze by the Fire Princess, with the holographic flames shimmering in her   
  
eyes.   
  
{I feel sorry for her...}  
  
{{Me too....we are destroying her ravens.....}}  
  
"Hey Deseray!"Sarah shouted. Deseray snapped out of the zone out of watching the fire   
  
disappearing.  
  
"How many locator cards do you have?"  
  
"How many? Why do you want to know? You going after them?"  
  
"No...I'm just wondering....."said Sarah as she smiled.  
  
"About 5...."  
  
"So if one of us won the duel, one of us would be going to finals...I have 5 myself....."said   
  
Sarah.  
  
"I can see why you do...."  
  
"And I can see why you got that far....so...let's make this pact.....we duel ageist eachother in   
  
the Finals....with all we have....."  
  
"The finals?"  
  
"Yeah...there might be still people in the city who at least have some locator cards left...."  
  
"That is true....alright, Sarah Cobble, it's a deal...."  
  
"Good.....Gate Phoenix! Flaming Feather Attack!"Sarah said as the great phoenix started to flap   
  
it's wings. Feathers of fire flew off it and attacked Deseray, taking the rest of her   
  
lifepoints....  
  
***************  
  
Deseray's Lifepoints: 0000  
  
Sarah's Lifepoints: 3600  
  
***************  
  
Sarah and Deseray meet at the center where the duel was.   
  
"Well now.....that was a real blast...."said Deseray.  
  
"No kidding..."Sarah said as they started to laugh.  
  
"Well...as I promised....1 locator card, Yata Garasu and Evan's Mirror of Life...."  
  
"You really don't have to give me your Yata Gara...."Sarah started to say.  
  
"Naw....besides....your deck is more birds than people..."  
  
"Phoenixes...not birds...."  
  
"Same thing....besides....in the finals we can throw eachother off....or maybe Yugi Mutou...."  
  
Sarah started to laugh and said, "That's true....Thank you..."Then she took the 3 things.  
  
"I'm wondering how your friend and my brother are doing..."said Deseray, looking towards the   
  
ally.  
  
"Let's go see...."said Sarah as they walked over to the opening of the ally, to find trash   
  
everywhere and the 2 boys gone.  
  
"Oh my....Namu!"Sarah shouted.  
  
"Raven!"shouted Deseray. The 2 girl duelist walked into the ally to find the signs of the 2 boy   
  
duelists. Deseray looked down to avoid all the trash, and found a note.  
  
"Hey Sarah...look at this...."Deseray picked up the note. Sarah walked over and asked, "What does   
  
it say?"  
  
"Sarah Cobble, For insulting me, I have taken your friend Namu and the duelist he was going   
  
agiest. Bring yourself to the port by 3 o'clock with your deck and your locator   
  
cards....."Deseray said as she read the note.  
  
{{Malik must've sent hunters to follow you and Namu and captured them during your duel....but...I   
  
would've felt his power! Why didn't I sense the Millennium Rod?!?}}  
  
"But I wonder...."Deseray started to say. Sarah snapped out of the mind chat with Sarahruna,   
  
before she could answer her.  
  
"Wonder what?"asked Sarah.  
  
"We would've heard the scuffle in the ally...."  
  
"It could've been our duel...the monsters were so loud, we couldn't really hear what went on in   
  
the ally..."  
  
"And we were so persistent on the duel, we forgotten the 2 back here.....But Sarah, who did you   
  
insult to get your friend and my brother kidnapped?"asked Deseray.   
  
"I'll tell you on the way, come on...."said Sarah as she took off running from the ally.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DSH: Why would Malik catch himself?   
  
AisuEufu: Dunno, it's weird....  
  
DSH: Yep, but not as weird as ShadowGuardian....  
  
AisuEufu: True.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quick Magic Play-Quickplay Magic/Effect-Makes 1 magic card on the field, that's face down, a quick play and you can play it during your oppenent's turn.  
  
Evan's Mirror of Life: Trap/Effect- When Evan's Fire Mirror or Evan's Water Mirror are in play, each turn that passes of their effects, you gain 500 lifepoints. 


	13. The Capture

Chapter 13: The Capture  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
AisuErufu: Is she ever going to return?  
  
DSH: Dunno....  
  
*background*  
  
Yami: I don't care if she's blowing up the Shadow Realm!  
  
SG: SHE IS!  
  
Yami: Huh?  
  
*other room*  
  
AisuErufu and DSH: -.-   
  
AisuErufu: Till Shadow gets back, the disclaimer is the same....I guess...unless some stuff is to be added....  
  
DSH: O! Lets say she owns Pokemon!  
  
AisuErufu: O.O! DO YOU WANT TO BRING BACK THE HORROR!!!!!!  
  
DSH: That's true.....I still can't get rid of the nightmares.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(AisuErufu: Shadowguardian wanted me to tell you this; For a little note, Joey, Mokuba and Tea` were also kidnapped after Malik took Raven away...while Sarah and Deseray were still dueling)  
  
Sarah and Deseray were running through the streets of Domino.   
  
{{But how....}}  
  
{Don't sweat it, Sarahruna....it wasn't your fault....}  
  
{{Yeah it is! I should've been able to sense it! If I was able to, we would've prevented this entire kidnapping from happening...}}  
  
{Sarahruna, calm down...}Sarah stopped in her tracks. Deseray stopped, little bit ahead of her, turned around and asked, "Why did you stop, Sarah?"  
  
"I got a better idea....."Then Sarah took off her bag and started to go through it. After a moment, she pulled out her black with fire cellphone and started to press the speed dial.  
  
"Who are you calling?"asked Deseray.  
  
"Someone I should've called before I took off running...."said Sarah as the dial tone was going on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Random Building's Rooftop  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi and Kaiba were standing on a giant glass plate, going ageist 2 Rare Hunters, Lumis and Umbra. Before Kaiba could make his move, his cellphone went off. Yugi looked over as Kaiba pulled it out.  
  
"HEY! NO CELLPHONES DURING THE DUEL!"said Umbra.  
  
"Sarah?"asked Kaiba as he looked at the number of who was calling him. He clicked it on and said, "Kaiba..."  
  
"Seto! Thank everything you answer your cell phone!"Sarah said on the other line.  
  
"Why are you calling me?"  
  
"I need your satellite tracking thingy!"  
  
"What for?"  
  
"A friend and the duelist he was going ageist was just kidnapped by Rare Hunters!"  
  
"Rare Hunters? What the heck is a Rare Hunter!"Deseray said in the background.  
  
"Whose that with you?"asked Kaiba.  
  
"It's some else....but I need you to ask Mokuba to track...."  
  
"Heh...well now....I can't do that Sarah..."said Kaiba in his cool voice.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because Mokuba got kidnapped aswell...."  
  
"WHAT! Oh great....."  
  
"Heh, not like I could help it...."  
  
"You know, Seto Kaiba, you sure aren't deemed to keep an eye on Mokuba...IF HE GETS KIDNAPPED ALOT!!!"Then Sarah hung up the phone. Kaiba smirked and turned it off.  
  
"Who was that?"asked Yugi.  
  
"Heh....Sarah....."  
  
"Sarah? You mean Sarah Cobble?"  
  
"So you've meet her, didn't you?"asked Kaiba, eyeing his rival.  
  
"So it is true..."Lumis started, "That you do have contact with Sarah Cobble.....that *****...."  
  
"You know Sarah?"asked Yugi.  
  
"All the Rare Hunters know who she is. Basicly, we have a level on capturing people. You 2 are on the top...but Sarah is right under Seto Kaiba...."said Umbra.  
  
"For she has insulted our master...."said Lumis.  
  
"Insulted your master?"asked Kaiba, though, he didn't care about the master part, but he is wondering why Rare Hunters are after her also.  
  
"Yes....she called our Master Malik a 40 year old man with a kindergarten education...."said Umbra. Kaiba started to snicker. "I guess Sarah needs to work on insulting people....that was the most corniest insult I've ever heard....but it is good in her case......"  
  
"Don't you start insulting our master!"yelled Umbra. Yugi eyed Kaiba abit.  
  
(Sarah has to be in a lot of trouble.....she has no clue of the powers Malik has....)  
  
((That is true, Yugi....she doesn't....but I do have this unnerving feeling that's she taking care of herself to be able to escape Rare Hunters...))  
  
(How do you know, Yami?)  
  
((I really have no idea....))  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Somewhere in Domino  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You mean...all this time, you had Seto Kaiba on your cellphone!" yelled Deseray.   
  
"SHHHH!!!! Do you want the media on us?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Then shut up....I can't believe Mokuba got kidnapped too....."said Sarah as she placed the cellphone back into the bag.  
  
"So...how do we find the port?"  
  
"Don't you know?"  
  
"No....I came here from a different state....this is my first time in Domino...."said Deseray.  
  
"Me too....*sigh* I guess we'll have to do it the old fashion way...."  
  
"What's the old fashion way?"asked Deseray.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Different part  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Um....excuse me....do you know where Domino port is?"asked Sarah as she was talking to another man.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm here on a business trip...."he said.  
  
"Okay..."Sarah said as she was shot down. Deseray and Sarah went through out the town, asking someone who knew where the port was.  
  
{We're never going to find the port in time...}  
  
{{Oh yes we are!}}  
  
{Huh?}  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mind Hallway  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I never told you about my arrows....they can act like a tracking device...."said Sarahruna as she created an arrow out of thin air.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me....it would've saved us time..."Sarah said as she crossed her arms.  
  
"I have no clue..."  
  
"You have a habit of doing that you know...."  
  
"Yeah....sorry...."said Sarahruna as the arrow started to glow, "I'll let you know the directions....go for it...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Real World  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Deseray!"yelled Sarah as she ran over to the Yata Garasu duelist.  
  
"Huh?"said Deseray looking behind after the guy she talked to walked away, to the phoenix duelist.  
  
"I got the directions!"said Sarah as she stopped infront of her.  
  
"Really! That's good....from who?"  
  
"Ran into a duelist who lives here and he gave me the directions...."Sarah lied.  
  
"Oh good....can we go....I would love to see my brother alive...."said Deseray as she started to run northwards.  
  
"Wait for me! I'm the one who knows the way!!!!!"Sarah shouted as she ran after the duelist.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
20 minutes later..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"This is it?"asked Deseray as they walked through the warehouses of the port.  
  
"What a dump of a port....I can see why they choose this place...."said Sarah as she was looking around. {Sarahruna, can you get a hold on Raven?}  
  
{{I'm barely.....the Millennium Rod is defiantly here.....and it's messing up my arrow....}}  
  
{Let me know if you are able to get a hold of something of Raven, Namu or Mokuba....}  
  
{{Kay...}}  
  
"Sarah...."said Deseray.  
  
"Huh?"asked Sarah as she looked next to you.  
  
"You look like you were sleep walking...."  
  
"I was?! Oh...sorry...."  
  
"You sure you are okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine...."  
  
"Okay....by the way, what's the deal with Rare Hunters and insults...."asked Deseray.  
  
"Yesterday, I faced a Rare Hunter. They are a group of thieves that duel high level or low level duelists for the rare cards....They are after the mother load of Rare Cards..."  
  
"Yeah, the tournament..."  
  
"Not only that...what I'm meaning the mother load of Rare Cards.....they are going after the world's most rarest cards ever....and they are in Battle City...."  
  
"Huh? World's most Rarest Cards?"  
  
"The Egyptian God cards...."  
  
"The whata whata whata?"asked Deseray.  
  
"Frankly, I have no idea myself, this is what Mokuba told me before Battle City started...."said Sarah.  
  
{{They are scary monsters....it took my father a long time to seal them into the tablets.....it was sad......I was afraid when it happened.....}}  
  
"So, what else?"asked Deseray.  
  
"Well, they seem more like a cult....they have a leader named, Malik....and well...."  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"I insulted him to one of his hunters.....that was a big mistake...."  
  
"What did you call him?"  
  
"A 40 year old man with an education in Kindergarten and a degree in potty training....."Sarah said as they turned a corner. Deseray started to loudly snicker.  
  
"Oh man...that was sooo funny...."  
  
{{Sarah!}}  
  
{Huh?}  
  
{{I got a lock on someone! It's Joey!}}  
  
"Joey?"Sarah said aloud, looking over at an corner.  
  
"Joey? Whose Joey?"asked Deseray.  
  
"Nothing...it's nothing...."said Sarah as she turned her attention to the front. As they passed through a 4-way, a Rare Hunter jumped out of no where and grabbed Deseray.  
  
"HEY!"yelled Deseray as she struggled ageist him.  
  
"Huh? Deseray?"Sarah as she turned. Right when she did, she's tackled to the ground by 2. Sarah lands into a dirty puddle with 2 Rare Hunters pinning her down.  
  
{{Sarah? You okay?}}  
  
{Yeah, I'm fine.....you okay?}  
  
{{Lost my balance for a moment, but all is well...}}  
  
{Good....because these guys are getting on my last nerve!} With that, she kicked one of them square in the family jewels. He fell over in pain as the other still had Sarah pinned down.  
  
"You know......I hate having to deal with PERVERTS!"Sarah as she did the exact samething to the other. He rolled off of her as well. Sarah was able to pull herself up.  
  
{That wasn't so bad, right Sarahruna?}  
  
{{....}}  
  
{Sarahruna?}Sarah placed her hand on her neck to find the bell choker off. "OH CRAP!"Sarah yelled as she franticly looked for the missing Millennium Item. Deseray stared in confusion as her friend was searching for something, instead of helping her out. So, she did what anyone would do in self defense. Kick in the nuts! Deseray slammed her right foot and he fell over right on top of the other 2. But as soon as it happened, more came and got a good grip on the two girls. Sarah and Deseray struggled ageist their hands as they pulled them away.  
  
All in the while, the Millennium Bow, in the form of a bell choker, was left in the puddle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sarahruna's Soul Room  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh Ra, not her....not my hikari...."said Sarahruna as she started at one part of the wall that was a door into Sarah's mind hallway.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DSH: Cool....nut kicking....^_^  
  
AisuErufu: Yeah....if you like that much vilolence.....  
  
DSH: Ha ha...very funny, Aisu....  
  
AisuErufu: I know it was....^_^  
  
DSH: -.-.....right.... 


	14. Under The Demon's Control

Chapter 14: Under the Demon's Control  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AisuErufu: Hmmmmm think it's dramatic?  
  
DSH: Hmm...better than saying, "Under Malik's Control"....but I think fangirls are going to be offened.   
  
AisuErufu: oh well, this is ShadowGuardian's story...not ours.....  
  
DSH: True....  
  
Bakura: HEY! MORTALS!  
  
AisuErufu: We're not mortals, Bakura...we only look like them...  
  
DSH: I'm only half...  
  
Bakura: Whatever....Shadow wanted me to give you this....*hands AisuErufu's note*  
  
AisuErufu: 'Dear AisuErufu and DarkShadowHuntress, Please let the readers know that I've renammed the title from Sarah no Fire, to Fire From Another World....'  
  
DSH: She renamed the story again!  
  
AisuErufu: I can understand why the first time, but now....it's strange....  
  
Bakura: Whatever....*walks off*  
  
DSH: *sigh*  
  
AisuErufu: I know....this is becoming like the time she kept on renaming her homework title....  
  
DSH: True.....oh well, the disclaimer is the same......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*~*~*~*Sarah's POV~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
My head was pounding after I was knocked out by the Rare Hunters. I could barely remember what had happened after they dragged Deseray and I from where we butt kicked the other 3.   
  
{Sarahruna?}  
  
{{.......}}  
  
Then it hit me, during the struggle, I had lost the bell choker and the barrier that was protecting me from Malik's Millennium Rod. I slowly opened my eyes to find myself laying on a dirty, dusty, concrete floor. I slowly pulled myself alittle to sit up and look around my settings. It was a giant warehouse room full of dust and boxes. There was alot of windows, but high up from reach unless you climbed on the boxes. I coughed alittle to get some of the dust out of my lungs. I looked down at my hands. There were ropes and they were attached to the wall that was behind.  
  
{They sure don't want me to escape...} I noticed that my bag was all the way on the otherside of the room. My duel disk was on top of a box right next to me. I got up and walked over to it. I could feel the ropes following me and were about to prevent me from advancing furter. But I was able to reach the duel disk. My deck was still in there. I pulled it out of the slot and started to go through it. Everything was still in there. My Gate Phoenix, Evan's Fire Mirror and Spirit of the Phoenix was still in there. Evan's Mirror of Life, Yata Garasu was also in there as well. I sighed in relief that my cards were all still there and unharmed, inspite that my own life was now in danger because I was captured.  
  
{I wonder how Raven, Namu, Joey, Mokuba and Deseray are doing? I hope they are okay....} Soon, I heard a door close from far away. I turned my head to the door to hear footsteps walking towards the door. I placed the deck back in and laid myself back on the floor and pretended to be still out cold. I listen as the door opened and 3 sets of footsteps were heading at my direction as their capes were flapping from the walking.  
  
{That's right....come closer....}   
  
"Sarah Cobble...wake up...."said a voice that was extremely deep and older. {Was Sarahruna right about the Malik guy being 40?}  
  
"Wake up, you girl...."he said again, alittle annoyed that I was still out. I got annoyed myself so I did what anyone else do. I snapped opened my eyes, jumped and kicked him in the stomach. As he fell over. I was able to flip myself on the wall and used the ropes as supports to keep me up.  
  
"You *****!"he yelled as he was helped back up by the other two Rare Hunters.  
  
"*******! I show you a *****!"I yelled as I pushed myself ageist the wall to propel myself at him. But before I could reach him, my ropes reached the limit of their length and sling shot me back to the wall. I groaned from the new pains. {Note to self, never do that again...because that was soooooo stupid!}   
  
"You are one stupid girl...."he said as he walked closer. I couldn't really move because I hurt myself from doing the stupid stunt I pulled. I looked up to see who was walking over. He had his hood up, but I could see his face. He had a dark mocha skin with a giant tattoo on the side of his face. I glared at him as he got closer.  
  
"You made a grave mistake by insulting me like that yesterday..."he said.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry....Maybe I should've made it harsher....."I said, showing him I have no fear of an extremely tall guy.  
  
"You are a fool for saying those words now, little girl...."  
  
"Ooo....I'm so scared....."  
  
"You better be...."Then he placed his hand on his back and pulled out a golden rod that had a sharp end, an eye and 2 sharp blades on the sides. {That's the Millennium Rod? That dinky thing is what Sarahruna is afraid of?} Soon as he puts it front of of me, I felt very strange as I blacked out.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Sarah's Mind Hallway  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
As I felt something, massive web like ropes took a hold of me. I struggled to see if I could break them, but they were really tough. It was like the ropes that were keeping me attached to the wall. Soon, I felt like I had no thought at all as the web like robe grew tighter. "Sarah....runa...."That was the last thing I said before I became nothing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Alternate World *Jack's POV*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
~It has been 2 or 3 weeks since Sarah disappeared after our party to celebrate after she had defeated me and won the tournament. The police has no leads on where she had disappeared to, other than her bike at was in the woods.  
  
Heh, they believe that she was tackled when she was riding through the woods by a crazed kidnapper and that he took her either out of state, out of the country or already dead. My sister and her friends are going all nuts. They all gone depressed since Sarah's disappearance. Some of the families and mine show no sadness of the Cobble Family because they are blaming her parents for not caring about her at all.   
  
As for I, I am worried about the phoenix duelist. But more worried on how the press is getting on my back, seeing if it was me who made Sarah disappeared~ I relaxed in the backyard, letting the sun beat on me. Malina came walking out. Since the disappearance, Malina and her friends started to wear all black to let people know that they are protesting the kidnapping of Sarah.   
  
"Jack, mom says to come in for dinner...."said Malina, with her voice in a depressed matter.  
  
"Sorry, I can't do that..."I said, being the smart *** that I am.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I don't answer to gloomy girls like you....lighten up...they'll find Sarah....even if I have to kill the kidnapper myself...."  
  
"Not funny, Jack...."said Malina as she stood infront of me. She grabbed my hand and started to try to pull me out of the chair.  
  
"That's not going to work, Malina..."I said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sarahruna's Soul Room (No pov)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sarahruna was pacing about her soul room saying, "There's gotta be a way....maybe I can try to do something from here to Sarah's world....What was that guy that she defeated name? Jack! That's it!"With that, Sarahruna closed her eyes and started to concentrate on the matter of the alternate world.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Alternate World  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Malina tried to pull Jack out of his chair, they both froze and passed out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Another Realm  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Huh? Where are we?"asked Jack as he and his sister were floating in the air.  
  
"I don't know..."said Malina.  
  
"Hello..."said a voice. The Ravenblower twins looked over to see Sarahruna floating towards them.  
  
"AH! A GHOST!!!!"screamed Malina as she duck behind her brother. Raven eyed the 10 year old and asked, "Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Sarahruna.....yes, I am a ghost, Malina...but you two guys are as well...."said Sarahruna.  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!"screamed Malina.  
  
"Please do not be alarmed, I'll put you back into your bodies here soon...."  
  
"How do you know my name!"yelled Malina.  
  
"Because I'm a friend of Sarah's....."  
  
"Friend of Sarah?"said Jack.  
  
"Yes....I am the reason why Sarah has disappeared in your world....."  
  
"WHAT!!!"yelled Malina as she stormed up to the 10 year old, "You mean to tell me that you know where Sarah and you took her!"  
  
"You have to hear me out, I needed her help...."said Sarahruna.  
  
"Help with what?"asked Malina, still ticked that a 10 year old kidnapped her friend.  
  
"It's a long story....but I will be glad to tell you...."  
  
"We have time, I think..."said Jack.  
  
"Fine then...I am a spirit of an ancient item called, the Millennium Bow. There are 8 different Millennium Items. Five Thousand years ago, after my brother sacrificed himself to seal the Shadow Games forever, my soul became into this item and I was casted off into your world...."  
  
"What does this have to do with Sarah?"asked Jack.  
  
"She found my item a few weeks ago. When Sarah picked up the item in the woods, I used a spell to cast her and my item into the world from whence I came from...."  
  
"WHAT!"yelled Malina.  
  
"Wait a moment, Malina.....another world?"asked Jack.  
  
"Yes....My brother's soul was also trapped in a Millennium Item and I needed someone to help me find my brother to warn him of Nightmare...."said Sarahruna  
  
"Nightmare?"asked Malina.  
  
"The guy who casted me here and trapped my soul in the item. After I sent Sarah into the world, she was found by a man named, Seto Kaiba. He was about to throw a big Duel Monsters tournament called, Battle City, to obtain the Egyptian God Cards..."  
  
"The Whata Whata Whata?!?"said Jack and Malina at the same time.  
  
"Very powerful cards that only people with an ancient past can control. Seto Kaiba invited Sarah to duel in the tournament. There, we uh...kinda did a bad thing...."  
  
"Kinda...did a bad thing?"asked Jack.  
  
"We insulted a guy named, Malik. He's the leader of a group called, The Rare Hunters. They steal rare cards. They are going after the Egyptian God Cards that are in Battle City. We thought that maybe they wouldn't brother us. But the I found out he has one the 8 Millennium Items, the Millennium Rod, which can control people's minds. I created a special barrier with my Millennium Item to keep him from controlling Sarah...but...."Sarahruna said.  
  
"But what?"asked Malina.  
  
"She and another Duelist named, Deseray, were jumped by the Rare Hunters. They removed my item, which was in the form of a bell choker...and captured her..."  
  
"WHAT!"yelled the twins.  
  
"I'm sorry...I wasn't able to take control of her body intime to prevent them from removing it....."said Sarahruna.  
  
"So what you are saying is, Sarah's okay...but not okay?"asked Jack.  
  
"That's true...."said Sarahruna.  
  
"Then, why did you call us?"asked Malina.  
  
"Because you two guys have a link with Sarah that I was able to tap into....but...I found out my plan isn't going to work..."  
  
"What do you mean? What plan?"asked Jack.  
  
"My plan was to send both of you to the other world to save Sarah from Malik before he controls her mind with the Millennium Rod. But....I can't...I have no person holding my item for me to open the gate...."  
  
"You serous?" asked Malina.  
  
"Yes...so...I figured I had to let someone know in her world that she was okay...but somewhat not okay...."said Sarahruna.  
  
"So there is no way of getting there?"asked Jack.  
  
"No....I'm sorry......I guess I'm making you guys go through the wait and hope that Sarah makes it through..."  
  
"HELL YEAH YOU ARE!"yelled Malina. Jack placed his arm infront of his sister.  
  
"Malina, the girl is only 10....you can't blame her for asking someone to help her find her brother....even if it was Sarah...."said Jack.  
  
"Jack's right.....Sarah has somekind of connection to my Millennium Item before she found it.....that's why I asked her to take my item and help me find my brother, Yami....can you...not be mad at me anymore..."said Sarahruna.  
  
"Yeah sure, whatever....but if one inch of Sarah is harmed by this, Malik guy, I don't know what I do!"yelled Malina.  
  
"I'll conster that you aren't mad....."said Sarahruna as the two twins started to glow. "What's happening to us?"asked Jack.  
  
"I've ran out of power to contact you guys from the world I'm at.....you guys will have to wait again till I get enoth power to contact you...good bye..."said Sarahruna as she disappeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Real World  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jack and Malina snap open their eyes to see their parents cuddling them.  
  
"Are you guys okay?"asked their mom.  
  
"Yeah....we just....black out...that's all...."said Jack as Malina nodded.  
  
'We're not ready to relay the message that Sarahruna told us, to our parents...they might think we're crazy!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Battle City, Domino Port *No POV*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Malik was sitting on his throne as he watch his brother and 2 Rare hunters, walk up with the mind controlled Sarah behind them.  
  
"Master Malik, here is Sarah Cobble...."said Rishid as he stepped out of the way, to see the blanked-eyed Sarah. Malik hopped off of his throne and walked over.  
  
"Finally.....you can leave now...."he said as he eyed the 3. The other 2 hunters set down Sarah's stuff and they with Rishid walked out to leave their master alone. Soon as the 3 left, Malik started to walk around Sarah in a circle, inspecting her.  
  
"So, I guess you tried to be cleaver, Sarah...."he said as he walked up to Sarah's face. Parts of Sarah's brown hair were in the way of her face as her head was down. He lifted her head up my her chin to get a better look. Sarah's eyes were a brown blank as she didn't react to what he was doing. Then Malik did that no one else would think he would do. He kissed Sarah. It was long and passionate. He finally stopped and still looked at Sarah.  
  
"When my plan works, you will be my queen, Sarah Cobble....weather you like it or not..."Malik said to the motionless Sarah. Then he placed his hands on her face and kissed her again. As he was, he felt something hit his hand. He stopped and look. It was a tear and it came from Sarah. Malik looked into Sarah's blank brown eyes. Only 1 tear was shed from Sarah's left eye.  
  
"How can this be possible? How can this girl do that when I control her every whim?"asked Malik aloud. Rishid was watching from a secret place, what his brother was doing to the girl.  
  
|This girl might beable to save Malik from the one inside of him....| Malik walked back to the throne as he made Sarah walk with him.  
  
Malik sat on the throne as Sarah stood infront of him. Malik sat there, staring at his new mind slave/queen. Then he noticed the one thing he had forgotten about.  
  
"Sarah Cobble, I order you to remove that wrap that's around you right leg..."Malik ordered. Without any question, Sarah bent down and started to unravel the wrap. Malik stared in horror at the leg and the giant scar that was on there. "I can see why you had it wrapped up....."said Malik, little disgusted of the giant scar. He started to smile abit at what was going on now. He had Yami's host 2 friends, he has Kaiba's little brother and he has the one girl that ever stood ageist him, an entire deck of rare cards that he has been searching for and was able to block his power through a necklace, which was removed during the fight.  
  
"Heh.....too bad for you.....no longer having that bell choker.....so tell me....what is so special about this bell choker that was around your neck?"asked Malik. Course, since he was controlling Sarah, she had no will to stop herself from revealing the secret.  
  
"The bell choker is really a Millennium Item in disguise as a bell choker...."said Sarah with her voice sounding like a zombie.  
  
"A Millennium Item? Which one?"asked Malik.  
  
"The Millennium Bow, belonging to Princess Sarahruna. The youngest sister to Yami...."  
  
"Millennium Bow...there is no such thing as a Millennium Bow....."  
  
"The Millennium Bow was erased from history by Yami's highest priest, Nightmare. He casted the Millennium Bow with the soul of the princess to another world...."said Sarah.  
  
"You lie...."  
  
"The only ones who would know of the Millennium Bow is the ones who have the memories of the past...I found the Millennium Bow, thus I am here...."said Sarah.  
  
"You speak lies, even when I'm controlling you, Sarah Cobble....Rishid!"Malik yelled. His brother and 2 other Rare Hunters came in.  
  
"Take Sarah back to her room.....I'll deal with her later..."said Malik, really ticked of what Sarah is saying.  
  
"Yes, Master Malik..."said Rishid as the other two took Sarah's arms and lead her out of the room. Malik watched in anger as his brother and the other 2 Rare Hunters took Sarah away.  
  
"There is no such thing as a Millennium Bow......"said Malik in anger.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Room  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After the 2 hunters tied Sarah back to the wall, Rishid ordered the 2 to leave. After the two left, Rishid pulled something out of his pocket. It was a gold coin on a chain. He unhooked it and placed it around her neck. It had Egyptian symbols on it.  
  
"If he is released, this should protect you from his power, Sarah Cobble......Hikari of the princess....."said Rishid as he got up and left the room. As he did, he remembered what his sister, Isis told him before he went with his brother.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Flashback  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Rishid...."said Isis as she walked over to her brother in secret.  
  
"Isis? What is it?"  
  
"Rishid, you should know something I saw in the Millennium Necklace....something that might help Malik...."said Isis.  
  
"By all means, tell me...."  
  
"A stranger....from another world who carries a Millennium Item that was erased from the past...will come..."  
  
"Millennium Item that was erased?"  
  
"Yes....I also saw, a part of the past, of a young girl who looked like the pharaoh, locked away inside that item, by the great evil. I have a feeling that the 2 will play a greater part in helping the pharaoh save the world..."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I have no clue....just keep an eye of a strange girl of brown hair and brown eyes...who is able to block our brother's power...."said Isis.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of Flashback  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
|If what Miss Isis said was true, then this Sarah Cobble girl is the girl that Isis described....|Rishid thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Flashback  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Rishid, bring up the information that Kaiba put in of this Sarah Cobble...."said Malik as he was watching through Devin, the duel. Rishid typed on the laptop the name and the information came up. His eyes widen at the picture. A brown haired, brown eyed girl.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of Flashback  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
|She had better be the right girl....|With that, Rishid left the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Outside  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mokuba ran through the ally as fast as he could. Thanks to Tea`, he was able to get out and escape from the Rare Hunters. But, Tea` fell from the boxes and she's still captured. I hope that Tea` is going to be okay..... As the midnight haired Kaiba ran thought he ally, he tripped and fell in a puddle. "ooo...not smart...."he said. He looked up to see a bell attached to a green band.  
  
"Huh? That looks....familiar...."said Mokuba, staring at it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Flashback (and lots of it)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Sarah!"said Mokuba as the brown haired girl ran in. "Morning....."she said as she quickly sat. The bell around her neck jingled.  
  
"That's a pretty choker....."complimented Mokuba.  
  
"Thanks...."Sarah said as she smiled and took a bite out of her egg.  
  
"Heh....so you trying to be a cat now?"Kaiba said as he stared at Sarah.  
  
"No....."Sarah growled to the older Kaiba.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of Flashback  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It's the same choker....but...why is it on the ground?"asked Mokuba as he grabbed it.  
  
{MOKUBA!}  
  
"WHA!"said Mokuba as he dropped the choker He started to breath hard. "What the heck....was that a girl in my head?"Reluctantly, Mokuba picked up the choker.  
  
{Please don't drop the choker, I got really dizzy....}Mokuba's eyes widen.  
  
Who...who...who are you?  
  
{My name is of no importance...I need your help.....you have to go get Sarah...}  
  
Sarah? Why do you want her?  
  
{She got captured by Malik and this choker protects her from his Millennium Item!}  
  
Huh?! Sarah got kidnapped too!  
  
{Yep! Kaiba told Sarah that you were kidnapped and so we went to go find you and other people who got kidnapped....but when we got to this spot, we were jumped...}  
  
So...you want me to go back and get Sarah....  
  
{Yes! It's of upmost importance.....she might be already under his control, but the choker can free her from his power....}  
  
You are confusing me.....but I'll do it...  
  
{Thank you so much, Mokuba...}  
  
But wait! How do you know my name...  
  
{*Giggle*...Sarah told me about you...besides, I usually watch you play what do you call it again, video games...}  
  
Huh?!  
  
{Nevermind....just put the choker on....the barrier will protect you if Malik finds out that you came back for Sarah....}  
  
Alright....but if I get captured again, my brother would so kill you...  
  
{I'll take that as a yes...} Mokuba put the choker around his neck. Okay, now what?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mokuba's mind hallway  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Now I use this to find her signature....."said Sarahruna, infront of Mokuba's Soul Room's door with an glowing arrow.  
  
"What! You are the talking girl in the choker!"said Mokuba, realizing who it is.  
  
"Yes I am..."  
  
"But you are about my age..."  
  
"Yep yep..."said Sarah as she smiled.  
  
"But you look so much like Yugi...."  
  
"Ummm...why don't we skip that part...."  
  
"Okay, I guess....what's that?"  
  
"It's one of the arrows...you see, the choker isn't really a choker...I made it look like a choker....."  
  
"Really!?!"said Mokuba as his eyes widen.  
  
"Yep...this arrow acts like a tracking device....I can give you the directions to where Sarah is at...."  
  
"Really!"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"Man that is so cool!"  
  
"I know it is! Now...get going before one finds you!"said Sarahruna.  
  
"Okay..."said Mokuba.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Real World  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mokuba took off running back to where he was held......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AisuErufu: O.O *drool*  
  
DSH: O.O *drool* I wish we were Sarah right now....  
  
AisuErufu: No kidding! She get's kissed by him!  
  
DSH: Yeah....we so rock at this...  
  
SG: I'm back!  
  
AisuErufu and DSH: HUH!  
  
SG: Yep....Sarahruna is now grounded....heh...so....hows it going? *reads the part about Malik and Sarah* O.O  
  
AisuErufu and DSH: We can explain!  
  
SG: Dude....that was soo cool....I was going to put that on there myself!  
  
DSH and AisuErufu: *anime faint*  
  
SG: O.o....ooookkkkkkkkkkaaaaaayyyyyy 


	15. The Escape

Chapter 15: The Escape  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
SG: *sigh* The disclaimer is the same........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mokuba jumped around hallways of the warehouse, like an idiot.  
  
{ Why are you doing that? }  
  
I always wanted to be a secret agent, jumping around like this...   
  
{ I'm confused of 21st century stuff, so, I'm not going to ask... }  
  
So....you're a ghost? Mokuba was mind talking to Sarahruna as he was ducking through everything to not be seen.  
  
{ That's right...I am 10...but I existed 5,000 years ago... }  
  
Holy crap! That's a long time ago!   
  
{ *giggle* I guess so.....turn right... }Mokuba turned right and ducked behind boxes to make sure no Rare Hunters spot him returning to save another. Mokuba ran past one room and then, returned back to the door.  
  
{ she's in there... }  
  
Really? Okay then.... Mokuba reached for the door knob and turned it slowly and quietly. No one was there to see the youngest Kaiba go into the room. Mokuba turned around and closed the door behind him. He turned back to see Sarah, comatose and tied to the wall by ropes.   
  
"Sarah!"yelled Mokuba as he ran over to the phoenix duelist. He knelt down to get into eye level of Sarah. Here eyes were blank, but still the same chocolate brown color. She didn't respond to Mokuba's presence nor voice.  
  
"Sarah...please wake up....Sarah..."Mokuba said with worry in his voice. Still no response from the girl.  
  
"Sarah...."Mokuba said as he tried to keep himself from crying.  
  
{ Mokuba... }  
  
Huh?   
  
{ She's under the control of Malik....quickly, place the choker around her neck.....I'll have to get her free....before anyone notices we're here.... }  
  
Okay... Mokuba placed his hands behind his neck to undo the clips of the choker. The bell made a few jingle sounds as Mokuba removed the choker from his neck.  
  
"Hope this works..."said Mokuba as he placed the choker ageist Sarah's neck. He moved closer to the comatose duelist to hook the clips back on. He moved Sarah's brown hair to the side so he can get a better view of the clips. He pulled the 2 ends closer and started to clip it on. Soon as the final clip was hooked on, he fell backwards off of Sarah. On his butt, Mokuba watched and waited to see if the ghost of the choker would be able to free Sarah. Come on Sarah....   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sarah's Mind Hallway  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sarahruna opened the door from her soul room to see the entire soul hallway and Sarah's soul room, covered in webs similar to a spider's. "Oh man....it's really bad......"said Sarahruna. She looked around to find some kind of trace of Sarah. What caught her eye, was a cocoon in the center. {{ Is that her? Well, better find out... }} She pulled the Millennium Bow from her back and her eyes started to glow.  
  
"Free her mind, from the webs of the Millennium Rod...."Sarahruna muttered as the webs started to flame up in white fire. Then it started to break and fall apart while burning in the white fire. The cocoon soon broke and the soul of Sarah fell to the ground of her mind.  
  
"Sarah!"yelled Sarahruna as she ran out of the room and over to the hikari. Sarah's eyes were closed as she made no movement to the princess's voice.  
  
Sarahruna sighed and said, "You just need a long rest, Sarah....Don't worry.....The barrier is back around you....he will not enter here again...." With that, Sarahruna's Millennium Bow started to glow. Sarah started to glow and float into her soul room.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Warehouse  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mokuba watched as Sarah's body glowed in a white light. After about a few moments, the light disappeared and Sarah was now sitting cross-legged with a 3rd eye on her forehead. Mokuba wanted to scream, but if he did, they would know that he had come back. Instead, he started to scoot back and make a small sound that only he and Sarah would hear.  
  
"Don't worry, Mokuba...it's just me..."said Sarahruna as the 3rd eye disappeared and became a silver forehead tiara and her eyes opened. Mokuba still looked frighten because her eyes were a deep purple, not chocolate brown.  
  
"What....the..."  
  
"I was able to free Sarah, but she's weakened, so I'm taking over to get her out of here..."  
  
"Your...that ghost...."said Mokuba, realizing who it was.  
  
"Yep..."said Sarahruna as she got out of being cross-legged and stood up. There she started to untie the extremely tight ropes. "Sarah was never good of getting knots out...."said Sarahruna as she freed herself from the wall.  
  
"So......how..."Mokuba started to say. But a sound distracted them. They turned around to hear foot steps coming closer. The 2 looked around to find an exit, but all they found was Sarah's stuff.   
  
"Mokuba, grab her stuff...."said Sarahruna as she removed the choker. Soon as she did, it started to glow and change into a golden bow.  
  
"Whoa...."said Mokuba.  
  
"Promise you not tell anyone...."  
  
"Yes, mam!"said Mokuba, smiling while holding Sarah's stuff.  
  
"Good...."said Sarahruna placed the duel disk back on and held out her hand. As the footsteps came closer, a great concentrate of magic shot into her hand and a bow with rope appeared.  
  
"WOW!"said Mokuba, amazed at what he was seeing.   
  
"Remember..."said Sarahruna as she shot the arrow. It broke the window and disappeared. Sarahruna tugged it. It was tight.   
  
"Alright then, you ready?"asked Sarahruna. Mokuba just finished putting Sarah's drawstring bag on and nodded. "Good, give me your hand..." Mokuba did as 4 Rare Hunters burst right into the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Throne Room  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What the hell? Why am I not able to get back into Sarah's mind...."said Malik as his Millennium Rod was glowing. Soon, 2 Rare Hunters came in, panting.  
  
"What is it?"asked Malik.  
  
"It's Kaiba's little brother, he and Sarah are escaping....she just paralyzed 4 of our hunters...."said one.  
  
"How can this be possible! She's comatose! I have her mind!"yelled Malik. Soon, another one came in.  
  
"Master, she and the younger brother of Kaiba has escape....10 more Rare Hunters are paralyzed!"  
  
"YOU FOOLS! HOW CAN YOU LET A COMATOSE GIRL AND A 10 YEAR OLD BOY ESCAPE! YOU GUYS ARE SO STUPID! I SHOULD SEND YOU TO THE SHADOW REALM NOW FOR YOUR STUPIDITY!!!!"yelled Malik at the 3 Rare Hunters.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Streets of Domino  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How...how did you do that, ummmmm...."asked Mokuba as Sarahruna was tugging him while running through the streets. Sarahruna made the Millennium Bow back into the choker form.  
  
"It's Sarahruna....and it's something complicated for a kid your age to know...."said Sarahruna.  
  
"But you are the same age as me, Sarahruna!"  
  
"Yes I know I'm you age, but I have wisdom of 5,000 years....maybe later I can explain, but for right now, we have to get out of here....."said Sarahruna. Mokuba nodded and said, "Let's go to Kaiba Corps. We can get one of the helicopters and go find Seto....."  
  
"Okay, just one question, what's a helicopter?" asked Sarahruna as they ran more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Skies of Domino  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The two was able to make it to the giant building and use the helicopter. "So, this is a helicopter....it's like a flying flower..."said Sarahruna, looking out the window.  
  
"I guess so....."asked Mokuba, typing fast on the computer to locate his brother's signal.  
  
"I like to thank you for all of your kindness, Mokuba Kaiba....inspite that you are the younger brother of the traitor in the past...."said Sarahruna.  
  
"Uh-huh...."said Mokuba, not really listening ( SG: Shows how older brothers rub their traits to their little siblings ) to Sarahruna, "How's Sarah?"   
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot, all the running and escaping made me forget...."said Sarahruna as she sat back down and closed her eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mind Hallway  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sarahruna opened the door to her hikari's soul room to find her awake and confused.  
  
"SARAH!"yelled the 10 year-old princess as she ran and tackled the 16 year old duelist. Sarah gave a confused look as her yami hugged her.  
  
"Sarahruna?!?"said Sarah with surprise.  
  
"I'm so glade you are okay....you were already under his control...I got so scared when the choker was removed....and..."Sarahruna said, crying abit.  
  
"I was? Man.....well...least I'm okay.....you okay?"asked Sarah.  
  
"Yes....Mokuba found the choker and he helped me get to you..."  
  
"You mean Mokuba escaped!"  
  
"Yes.....but...we didn't have the time to find Joey, Namu, Raven, Tea` nor Deseray. Soon as I took over your body, they found out we were here....."  
  
"It's alright...you tried....."said Sarah, trying her best to calm down the princess.  
  
"I know....you can have your body back now. Mokuba got so worried about you...."said Sarahruna.  
  
"Oh that's good...wait....if you took over my body....then..."Sarah started to say.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Helicopter  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Sarah regain control of her body and gave a quick look at where she was at. Then, she looked at Mokuba, who was staring away from his computer at her.  
  
"Mokuba?"asked Sarah. Mokuba jumped from his seat to hug the phoenix duelist. "Sarah, I got so scared, you were comatose and..."Mokuba cried.  
  
"It's alright...I'm fine...but Mokuba...you have to promise me something...."said Sarah. Mokuba looked up.  
  
"You have to promise not to tell anyone of what you witness. You can say that you found me and got me out of there. But you cannot tell anyone, not even your brother or Yugi, of Sarahruna, the magical bow or anything unusual that Sarahruna did....okay?"  
  
"Okay, I promise..."Mokuba said as he smiled.  
  
"Good...."said Sarah as she smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Roof Top Building  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi and Kaiba already defeated Lumis and Umbra. Lumis already told them of never seeing anyone, without being under control, while he was being controlled by Malik. Of course, this was before Sarah and Mokuba escaped from Malik. Kaiba was already getting ticked that a crazed man has his brother. But soon, the wind started to pick up. They look up to see the helicopter.  
  
"Isn't that one of your helicopters, Kaiba?"asked Yugi over the sound of the copter.   
  
"Yeah, but...."Kaiba started to say. The door opened and Mokuba with Sarah appeared from the door.  
  
"Seto!"yelled Mokuba as he jumped off. Sarah was holding the rim of the door. { I hate heights.... }  
  
{{ Poor Sarah... }}  
  
"Mokuba...you were able to escape?"asked Kaiba. "Yep, and I also got Sarah out of there too...."said Mokuba as he pointed.  
  
"Hi...wah!"said Sarah, loosing her balance and landing ontop of Yugi, "Sorry......"  
  
"It's...okay....can you...get off of me..."said Yugi.  
  
"OH! Sorry...."Sarah said as she got off tri colored hair teenager.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Helicopter  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So you were captured as well?"asked Yugi. They were all on the helicopter. Sarah nodded and said, "Yes, after I called Kaiba, Deseray and I were captured by about...7 Rare Hunters.....we...butt kicked 3...but we were still captured....but then, Mokuba found me and we were able to escape...."  
  
"What about Joey and Tea`...."asked Yugi. Sarah and Mokuba gave a down look. "We didn't have the time to find them....they found out I escape after I found Sarah......"said Mokuba. Yugi sighed and looked out the window.  
  
{ Man he kinda looks like you.. }  
  
{{ Kinda! Sarah! I'm his younger sister! We almost look the same....kinda.... }}  
  
{ So...you want me to tell him...or...you going to possess me and tell him yourself... }  
  
{{ This is not the right time.... }}  
  
{ Not the right time? What do you mean! You were pushing me a bit to find your freaking brother. Well, here he is, in broad daylight! Infront of me! }  
  
{{ I know...but... }}  
  
{ But what? }  
  
{{ His hikari's friends are in danger. I can't let him know that I am his sister during his time of crisis.....it might ruin his ego or mind for a while.... }}  
  
{ That a good thing? }  
  
{{ Sarah....this guy is my brother..OF COURSE IT"S NOT A GOOD THING!! }} Sarah gave a painful face because of Sarahruna's yelling.  
  
"You okay?"asked Kaiba.  
  
"Headache...that's all...."Sarah said as she rubbed her head.  
  
"Sarah...your leg..."said Mokuba, with a weird tone of voice. Sarah looked down to see the wrap gone and the giant scar.  
  
"It's nothing...those stupid Rare Hunters must've taken that off after they knocked me out...."said Sarah as she looked out the window. I closed my eyes to drift off to sleep as Yugi was saying something about he being the pharaoh......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sarah's Dream  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sarah was back running through the woods. "Sarahruna?.....Namu? Somebody?"Sarah said as she ran while she was being chased.  
  
"Sarah...."said a voice. "Huh?"Sarah said as she looked head at the figure in the light.  
  
"Na...Namu?"said Sarah, realizing who it was.  
  
"Sarah...."said Namu, "Come here....."  
  
"Namu!"yelled Sarah as tears came to her eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Real World  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The 3 boys watched as Sarah was twitching rapidly as she was sleeping. "She having a seizer?"question Kaiba.  
  
"Namu...Namu where are you?"Sarah said in her sleep.  
  
"Namu?"asked Yugi. Sarah started to twitch faster and faster. "Namu....where are you......"Sarah said as tears were coming out and was her body was starting to twitch faster.  
  
"Oh *****!"said Kaiba as he leapt up over to Sarah. Yugi and Mokuba jumped too.  
  
"Wake up, Sarah...."said Kaiba as he shook the phoenix duelist awake. After a few moments, Sarah opened her eyes as she was still crying. After a few moments, she slapped Kaiba in the face saying, "Pervert...."Then she crossed her arms.  
  
"Whatever....were you having a seizer?"he asked as he sat back in the seat.  
  
"No, I was sleeping....duh...."said Sarah.  
  
{{ Sarah, you were giving all of us a scare..... }}  
  
"We could hear you screaming some guy's name...."said Kaiba.  
  
"I...did?"  
  
"Yeah...you were twitching and screaming his name out...."said Mokuba.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry..."said Sarah as she looked down.  
  
"You guys....we have 1 mile left before we find where Joey is at...."said Mokuba at the computer. Sarah looked over, "Joey? Did I miss something when I was sleeping?"  
  
"I can say...you missed alot....."said Kaiba.  
  
"Great...."Sarah said as she sighed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SG:^-^...dream twitching...my dog does that alot 


	16. Friend vs Evil Friend: Part 1

Chapter 16: Friend Vs Evil Friend part 1  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SG: THIS is going to be a remake of the duel between Yugi and Joey (being controlled by Malik) SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooo...The disclaimer is the same AND as another note below:  
  
Any diehard Yu-gi-oh series fans, don't review saying how it's competely wrong from what the episode says and that I should burn in hell for it. I already warned you this is like a remake of Battle City and some stuff. Some maybe the acual stuff from Battle City, but this is a REMAKE.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So....like....what did I miss?"Sarah asked as we were getting closer.  
  
"Just mindless crap, that's all..."said Kaiba, crossing his arms.  
  
"What kind of mindless crap?"  
  
{{I was able to listen while you were asleep, Sarah, but before you started to go into a living dream....I'll fill you in later}}  
  
{Okay...thanks...} "Nevermind...."Sarah said finally as the chopper started to descend. Sarah looked out the window. The ocean was sparkling, but She couldn't enjoy it. For one thing, they are about to land near the Rare Hunter's base where Deseray and Sarah were captured. 2: Yugi's friend, Joey, could be under Malik's control. 3: Malik did find out about Sarah's escape and is using Joey to get her.  
  
{{But there might be a higher reason on why Malik has Joey.....}}  
  
{Yeah...your right....other than me insulting him....well...mainly it was the both of us...and we have to count the Egyptian God Cards...}  
  
{{True True....I got an idea...you keep an eye on stuff, I'm going into my soul room to do research on stuff....}}  
  
{Okay...good luck...}  
  
The helicopter finally landed, before Sarah had the chance to get air sick, and the doors slid wide open. The wind was nuts due to the helicopter blades as we saw the golden hair teen standing there with an evil look.  
  
{Ummm....I guess we can count that he's being controlled...}  
  
{{Yeah, we've seen it before....remember Devin?}}  
  
{Please don't remind me of him...that guy was freaky enoth....somewhat....till you eased his memories and sent him along.....}  
  
Yugi was the first to get out, then Kaiba, Mokuba and then Sarah, who had a bit of a problem getting down. Sarah held part of her hair as she got off, with a small jump and almost landing right into Kaiba. {Note to self....do not run into Kaiba when getting off helicopter...}  
  
{{*giggle*}} Sarah kept her hand on her head as the helicopter started to take off. Sarah kinda smiled because she wasn't going to get air sick anymore, but had her eye contact more on Joey. When the helicopter flew off, the 3 were able to hear what Joey and Yugi were saying, inspite that they are shouting.  
  
"I refuse to duel you!"shouted Yugi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sarahruna's Soul Room  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why would one guy with a Millennium Item appear out of no where and start all this?"Sarahruna asked herself as she flipped through old scrolls that had the old writings on it. {{It's stranger than the shrine inside of Sarah's Soul Room.......but this doesn't make sense, I'm the younger sister of the Pharaoh, I should know all the legends....but...of course...I was too young to know......Thank Ra that I had hid the scrolls of our past in the stone tablet from Nightmare....this is going to be proven useful....}} As she closed up the scroll, dust flew up and she started to cough. She cough more as she used her free hand to swipe the dust away. When she was done coughing, she pulled out another dusty one. "Note to self, clean soul room during free time....."Sarahruna said as she opened another one.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Real World (Domino Port)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sarah and the Kaiba brothers watched as Tea`, who was also controlled by Malik, was being setup.  
  
"And don't think I left you out Kaiba....I will be going after your Egyptian God Card, Obelisk: The Tormentor....hehheh....and don't think on trying to help her....."Tea`/Malik said as the straps of the chairs appeared around her legs and arms. A crane was randomly placed near the chair with a box swinging over Tea`'s head.  
  
"And little Sarah Cobble......"said Joey/Malik looking over from the square board walk after putting a chain on his leg, "I'm also going after you next.....that bell choker of yours will not protect you for long...."  
  
"What makes you so sure about that?"said Sarah, trying hide the fact that she was abit afraid of him.  
  
"Confident, are we, Sarah?"asked Kaiba, eyeing me.  
  
"Alittle bit....."said Sarah as she smiled abit as she sneezed 2 times.  
  
"Bless you..."said Mokuba.  
  
"Thanks....stupid dust..."said Sarah as rubbed the bottom of her nose.  
  
"Dust? We're outside! There's no dust here!"said Kaiba, little shocked.   
  
{{I'm sorry, I've forgotten how much dust these scrolls collected....}}  
  
{So'k...}  
  
"Must've been my shirt....stupid place was all dusty..."said Sarah as she wiped it off, inspite that there was no dust on it.   
  
"It's almost time to begin......oh yeah....I almost forgot, I wouldn't want Tea` to miss this...."said Tea`/Malik as he released her. "Huh? What the?"she said as she looked around. She noticed what was around her.  
  
"HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!!!"Tea` yelled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sarah's World: The Same Time  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Malina....."said Jack as he watched T.V.  
  
"Yeah?"Malina called from the kitchen. Their parents were out at another party.  
  
"Think we should tell Amy and the others....about what happened to Sarah?"  
  
"Phe...yeah right....they'll think we're on crack or something...."Malina said as she walked back into the living room with 2 plates of pizza. Jack took one plate as his twin sat down.  
  
"Yeah.....but.....we did find a clue....that...freaky spirit that came...."  
  
"Jack...I'm trying to forget that little girl...I mean....what if the whole Sarah gone missing thing has gotten to our heads...that we were willing to believe our heads that a spirit of a 10 year old girl came and told us that Sarah Cobble is in another world!"Malina took a bite out of her pizza angrily. Jack sighed and took a bite as well.   
  
~Maybe Malina's right....I mean....it's freaky enoth that your friend has gone missing and even more feaky that a ghost comes to tell you that she is in another world.....but why do I have this gut feeling that it is true....*sigh*Maybe I will never know....~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Battle City (other world)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Finally, after Malik's ratings about the rules, the duel FINALLY started.  
  
"I thought he was never going to shut up!"Sarah said as Yugi made his first move by putting a Gazelle on the field.  
  
{That move is so obvious to anyone....Joey might have something to take that out....Rageki, Fissure, Dark Hole...that card is so prone to Magic Cards it's practically saying, "Come and use a Magic Card on me to wipe me out!"}  
  
{{Don't under estimate my brother.......he was a great duelist in the past and a great brother.....}}  
  
{I know...but this is the 21st Century.....anything could almost happen....'sept Aliens, Werewolves, Big Foot and Nessie....}  
  
"Heh....just as I figured...."said Joey/Malik as he drew a card from his hand and placed it in the little slot. "I play Rageki!"Soon, a lightning bolt came out of no where and stuck Yugi's defense monster.  
  
{See....}  
  
{{Just watch....you might learn something from my brother....}} "Then I'll play Alligator Sword!"said Joey/Malik as a mutated Florida gator with armor and a sword appeared. "Attack Yugi now!" The gator obeyed it's master and slashed a sword at Yugi, making him loose lifepoints.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Joey/Malik's Lifepoints: 4000  
  
Yugi's Lifepoints:2500  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"He brought Yugi down close to half of his lifepoints in one turn? But..."Mokuba started to say, but his older brother interrupted.  
  
"The mutt never had cards like these! He had some help....."said Kaiba.  
  
"Heh....duh....I figured that Joey's deck needed alittle boost so I had a Rare Hunter slip some cards into his deck.....making him perfect ageist Yugi...."said Joey/Malik.  
  
"You know...."Sarah said as she looked at Kaiba, "Where I come from, those cards aren't that rare....you could get them almost anywhere....."  
  
"Could you not worry about your world right now...and worry about yourself....."snapped Kaiba. Sarah kinda gave a weird look.  
  
"Think about it, Cobble, if he looses, we're next.....and you never faced an Egyptian God Card before......you would be defeated in a matter of minutes if you faced it....."  
  
"I figured so.....but....I do have this little voice in my head that says that he's going to win...."Sarah said as she smiled abit.  
  
"heh...now you're starting to believe voices in your head.....Sarah you are crazy..."said Kaiba as he turned his attention to the duel. Mokuba was staring. Sarah gave a wider smile and winked. Mokuba smiled as well, he knew what Sarah meant.  
  
It was Yugi's turn now as he drew his card and placed it on the field. "I play Big Shield Gardena!"he said as a 2600 defense monster appeared on the field.  
  
{Another monster that's prone to monster destroying magic cards!?!}  
  
"At least it's keeping Malik from attack his lifepoints...."said Sarah.  
  
"Heh....you know, there are cards that can strike lifepoints directly, Sarah.....like for an example....Hinotama!"said Joey/Malik as a rain of fireballs fell and landed on Yugi. During the strike, he lost his coat, now he was just in his leather shirt and other clothing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Joey/Malik's Lifepoints-4000  
  
Yugi's Lifepoints-2000  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
{Could your brother get a better fashion sense?}  
  
{{Dunno.....I can't tell....}}  
  
{How's the search going?}  
  
{{Nothing yet.....}}  
  
Sarah left Sarahruna alone for her to find the answers on her brother's Millennium Item, and went back to watch Yugi's Duel. {I'm guessing Malik made Joey's deck almost a burner deck...}  
  
{{Burner?}}  
  
{Theres so many types of decks there are in this game.....Burners, Beatdowns, Blockers.....Burners basically do is strike your lifepoints directly so manytimes. Having Magic cards to do that and monsters that can attack your lifepoints by bypassing your opponent's monsters....}  
  
{{So what you are telling me is....}}  
  
{Your brother's in trouble....}  
  
"Heh....Load up your field with monsters for all I care, I'll just keep on plucking your lifepoints with these till you're gone.....and your puzzle mine....."said Malik/Joey.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sarahruna's Soul Room  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"WHAT DID HE JUST SAY!"yelled Sarahruna as she tore away from her scrolls to look out her door to Sarah.  
  
"He said something about plucking your lifepoints with these...then something making his puzzle Malik's....."Sarah said as she turned to her yami's door.  
  
"He's after my brother's Millennium Item! Oh Course! I was so dumb!"With that matter, Sarahruna went back searching. {{Oh! I wished Sarah didn't go into a living dream....there might've been a clue to why Malik wanted him.....}}  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Real World  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was Yami's turn and he drew his card. It was Spellbinding Circle. ((Good...)) "I set this face down and play Kuriboh in Attack Mode!"he said as the face down card appeared and the fuzz ball appeared right next to Big Shield Gardena.  
  
"Okay, is he that nuts?"Sarah said.  
  
"Yes...apparently he is..."said Kaiba.  
  
"HA! A Fuzzball being able to defeat my Alligator Sword! All he's good for is dusting a room!"laughed Joey/Malik.  
  
"Attack and find out, Malik....it's your move...."said Yugi.  
  
"Fine then....Alligator Sword, attack his Kuroboh now!"Joey/Malik said as the gator went for the fuzzball.  
  
{{I FOUND IT!}}Sarahruna's voice rang in my head as the Alligator Sword was a few inches from Kuroboh.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SG: Cliffhanger....but people who watch the show knows what's going to happen next!!! SOOOOOOOOOO....see ya! 


	17. Friend vs Evil Friend: Part 2

Chapter 17: Friend Vs Evil Friend Part 2  
  
SG: HEY! IT'S Pt. 2 of the Friend Vs Evil Friend series! - The disclaimer is the same and so is the warning of the remake thingys and stuff.... '-'   
  
Mind Chats or Thinking  
  
(Hey)-Yugi  
  
((hey))-Yami  
  
{Hey}-Sarah  
  
{{Hey}}-Sarahruna  
  
/'hey'/-Malik/Namu  
  
'Leave me alone'-Kaiba  
  
Hey-Anyone else  
  
Sorry for the long wait.....homework, major projects, the coming of spring (O.O), school about to end, and all kinda of other stuff.  
  
Reviews!  
  
Doomofevil: I'm glade too that you found this fic....- Thanks for saying it's one of the best.....- Try reading my others...they're good too..-  
  
Kanikameskhent: Yesies I'mies Updaties...-' Keep on dance'n...0  
  
  
  
Thanks for waiting...- so let's get back to my fanfiction!   
  
  
  
"I'VE FOUND IT!!!"Sarahruna yelled from her Soul Room. Sarah quickly adverted from watching the traumatic duel, to see what her yami found. "Really?"asked Sarah as she stood next to her yami, looking over the Egyptian text.  
  
"Here it is: If the world should be plunged into Darkness....the Pharaoh will rise again to bring the world into the Light and rule them once again...."Sarahruna read. "'Bring the world into the Light and rule them again'? That's a strange thing that someone would write...."said Sarah as she looked at the 10 year old.  
  
"Hey...don't look at me....I wasn't the one who wrote it...."said Sarahruna reading it more.  
  
"If evil shall overcome the pharaoh...then the world would be destroyed and twisted to the new one's liking......"  
  
"So...guessing what you just said...if your brother looses...YOU BETTER GET MY BUTT BACK TO MY WORLD! I DON'T WANNA BE DESTROYED!!!"yelled Sarah.  
  
"Don't worry about it.....I know my brother very well....too bad he has no memory of me....."  
  
"Uh...what are you talking about?"  
  
"Well...you see...I'm the lucky one of all the others who were sealed in the items....they were sealed when my brother, Yami, sealed the games during the duel between the him and the traitor. Yami spared me from being sealed into the Millennium Bow, because he believed that no 10 year old should go through the sealing process with loosing their memories. He also left me so our ruling family would stay in power..."  
  
"But then that whole thing with Nightmare...."  
  
"Yeah.....since he forcefully placed my soul and my body in there.....my memories stayed intact....Maybe Fate gave me a lucky chance than my brother had.."  
  
"Heh....maybe when this whole thing is over...you can sit your brother down and give him a crash course in his past...."said Sarah, smiling.  
  
"I dunno...it maybe alittle hard....never done it before...."said Sarahruna putting the scroll ontop of the tablet and placing the others back into the secret compartment.  
  
"Oh well....wanna watch your brother get his butt kicked?"asked Sarah.  
  
"That's not funny, Sarah!!"yelled Sarahruna.  
  
"I'M KIDDING!!!!"said Sarah, laughing abit as they went to the mind hallway.  
  
  
  
During the little chat  
  
  
  
"I activate...THE SPELL BINDING CIRCLE!"yelled Yami as the trap card rose up and a circle appeared around the Alligator Sword. "Stopping him from attacking me...."said Yami as Kuriboh turned around, breathing hard and giving him a look that said, 'What the flip were you doing giving me a heart attack!'. Then he turned back to the field.   
  
Kaiba turned to the brown haired fire duelist and thought to himself, 'Hmmm...Cobble didn't react or say something when Yugi sprung that trap.....' Kaiba reliantly shifted over and waved his hand over Sarah's eyes. Around that time he moved his hand across her eyes, Sarah returned to see the duel and when the hand went by she kicked him in the leg.  
  
"OW! HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"yelled Kaiba as he placed his hand on the leg and tried to brush off the dust and dirt off of his pant's leg.  
  
"Huh? Uh-oh...sorry...thought you were an attacker...."said Sarah, smiling while trying to keep back a giggle. But she could hear the constant laughter from her yami in her head.  
  
"DO I LOOK LIKE AN ATTACKER!!!"yelled Kaiba.  
  
"If you caught me in a dark ally wearing that, yeah...."  
  
"You are hopeless...."  
  
"I know..."said Sarah, smiling while her yami was rolling on the floor laughing. Kaiba rolled his eyes and went back to watch the duel.  
  
{{Sarah...check it out....}} Sarah turned her eyes towards that pier to see the tables turned.  
  
"HOLY CRAP!"said Sarah.  
  
"Now you finally react to it!"said Kaiba.  
  
"Shut up! I fell asleep!"said Sarah.  
  
"How can you fall asleep with your eyes open while standing up!"  
  
"I have no idea...but it did keep me from alot of trouble in school..."said Sarah as she smiled.  
  
"HEY IF YOU TWO IDIOTS SHUT UP, WE CAN CONCENTRATE!"yelled Joey/Malik looking over. Sarah gave a huff look, took a rock and threw it at his head. It made a 'thuck' sound.  
  
"WHY DID YOU THROW A ROCK AT ME!"he yelled. Sarah crossed her arms and said, "I was hoping it was one way to break your control....looks like I need a bigger one....you know any good size boulders around here?"  
  
{{Sarah...stop throwing rocks at Joey....}}  
  
{Hey...not my fault the guy got on my last nerve!}  
  
"Heh, Ignore the idiotic brunette....let's finish this, pharaoh..."said Joey/Malik.  
  
"I'M NOT AN IDIOTIC BRUNETTE! GIRRRRRRRRR....LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM!"yelled Sarah as she tried to run over to beat up Joey/Malik, but was being held by back by her shirt collar by Kaiba.  
  
(Sarah seems to be getting mad at Malik....)  
  
((I think she has anger issues....if that's what you call it...))Yami watched as she was still waling her arms around trying to move as Kaiba was still holding her by her shirt collar. Yami gave a sigh and went back to the duel.  
  
(You know...I think I might know a way to help break the control that Malik has on Joey...)  
  
((Tell me before he figures out why we are stalling...))  
  
(Let me finish this duel...)  
  
((What? Why?))  
  
(It's a good way on breaking Malik's control...)  
  
((I do not get it...))  
  
(Simple...Joey and I have been friends)  
  
((I don't know...it's too dangerous....))  
  
(Dont' worry about it....I'm sure I'll be okay...)  
  
((Okay....but if I believe it's getting to dangerous, I take back over...))  
  
with a bright light (SG: And other cheep movie effects...just kidding 0)Yugi appeared in his short and kawaii way.  
  
"Holy Crap! He became short!"yelled Sarah as she finally stopped trying to escape from Kaiba to punch Joey/Malik. Yugi gave a face fault/sigh to what Sarah said.  
  
"Did Yugi just...make Yami go back into the puzzle?"Tea asked quietly to herself.  
  
/'What the hell is he doing? I wanted the pharaoh, not a chibi version of himself! Baka coward! But that's okay, it will work out to my advance...Yugi is weaker without Yami in a duel so the match will be quicker than I thought....'/  
  
{Sarahruna....can you brother become short?}  
  
{{No...I've never seen that before...unless....}}  
  
{Unless what?}  
  
{{That's the person whose in control of the body and it isn't my brother....}}  
  
{Is that a good thing?}  
  
{{It depends....remember, we do it too...}}  
  
{Yes, but my body doesn't become short as you are....}  
  
{{Hey!}}  
  
{Sorry....}  
  
{{It's okay, besides, I can't make you short....it's imposable! You maybe a few feet taller than me, but I can't make you short.....besides....I do what I can to preserve what you look like when I take over your body...}}  
  
{'sept you showed your true form to Mokuba when you guys came back for me...}  
  
{{Not really....he saw what I looked like when he put the choker on so the Millennium Rod wouldn't control him....}}  
  
{Oooohhhhhh}  
  
{{I'm guessing that the other person created a plan...}}  
  
{Huh? Is that what you call a plan? I have to say that's plain suicide!}  
  
"Heh...so I guess he decided to run....that's fine by me....makes it more fun to torture the weaker half....."said Joey/Malik.  
  
"That's what you think...."said Yugi as he drew his card from his Duel Disk. To what luck he had (SG: Which is like...SHEER DUMB LUCK!), he pulled out....  
  
(It's Joey's Red-eyes Black Dragon!)Yugi smiled at his best friend's card that he won back from the exoida rare hunter. As he looked at his hand, he noticed something else. A card called, "Exchange". (This gives me an idea)  
  
"I play the magic card, Exchange!"said Yugi as the card appeared.  
  
/'What!'/  
  
"Huh? But why that card? That's one of the stupidest Magic Cards ever created......"asked Sarah.  
  
"Unless Yugi has a plan...I'm saying...he's screwing himself over...."said Kaiba.  
  
"No kidding...if he has a powerful card like that Egyptian God Card you and Yugi have....uh!"Sarah said as she covered her mouth. Sarah slid her eyes over to Kaiba. She couldn't tell if he was shocked or ready to jump her.  
  
{{What's wrong? Why did you stop in midsentence...}}  
  
{Kaiba doesn't know that I know about his Egyptian God Card....}  
  
{{Uh-oh...}}  
  
"Where did you find out about my Egyptian God Card......"said Kaiba, with the glare that says, 'You are gonna die in 30 seconds.'.  
  
"Uhhh...internet...."said Sarah.  
  
{{The Internet! That's the best excuse you could come up with!!}}  
  
{Thinking on my feet! You try it!}  
  
"Yeah right...really Cobble...where did you find this out?"  
  
"Fine...when I got captured, I heard about you having that card...there..."Sarah lied. Mokuba gave a sigh in his head. If Sarah told his brother that he told her about that card, Seto would kill him.  
  
"Heh....nosy little girl are you, Sarah...."said Kaiba.  
  
"I do what I do..."said Sarah, smiling.  
  
{{Sarah...}}  
  
"And that's what I do best...."  
  
{{Sarah...}}  
  
"Remember that when you get kidnapped by psychos in capes, Kaiba....."  
  
"Yeah right...like that's going to ever happen to me, Cobble....and besides...while you were daydreaming, Yugi had to take out his Egyptian God Card....."said Kaiba.  
  
"Oh....really?"  
  
{{SARAH!!!}}  
  
"Ah!"Sarah said as she snapped her hands on her ears.  
  
"What is it now, Cobble?"Kaiba said, getting abit annoyed. He had witness Sarah do stupid stuff. Screaming bloody murder in the middle of the night on a bad dream, sneezing repeatedly when there was no dust on her shirt, sleeping with her eyes open and standing at the same time. This girl does almost anything annoying! 'She's worst than Wheeler!'  
  
"Bug....."Sarah said, pulling out a pretend bug from her ear and dropping it to the ground. Kaiba sighed and went back. 'Are people from a 2nd world this idiotic?'  
  
{Sarahruna....}Sarah growled in her head because of what her yami did.  
  
{{Sorry....look at Joey!}} Sarah noticed along with the Kaiba brothers, Joey holding the Red-eyes Black Dragon Card, but his hand was shaking and his eyes looked like he'd seen a ghost.  
  
"What the?"asked Sarah.  
  
"GAHHH!!!"winched Joey really loudly as he held his head.  
  
"What the?"asked Mokuba.  
  
{{Well this is something new....}}  
  
{Huh? What do you mean?}  
  
{{Just watch.....you're about to see the Millennium Rod failing for once....}}  
  
Soon as Joey stopped screaming, he finally pulled out a card.......  
  
  
  
SG: I NEED TO PUT SOMETHING UP! -'''''''  
  
Bakura: yeah....the short verison of an episode.....  
  
SG: crakey face What...did...you...say....  
  
Bakura: noth'n....  
  
SG: Okay! 0  
  
Bakura: -.- idoit  
  
SG: XP...Anyway....0 I'm going to update...but trying due to the upcoming exams...-  
  
Bakura: Exams are Kaiba's heaven  
  
SG: Exams are my hell.....T-T Why me...Why me...T-T OH yeah! That whole internet thing that Sarah said I got from the "Fairly Odd Parents"...Where Timmy and his god parent uses this excuse for almost anything...- Which, by the way, I don't own..-' 


	18. Friend vs Evil Friend: Part 3

**Chapter 18: Friend vs Evil Friend part 3**

SG: I hate Quickedit! Must burn it! ) anyway, the disclaimer is the same so let's go plus, I do not own Romeo nor Juliet! Due to the new Quickedit, Ihve to redo the mind chats:

Sarah: **('ALLO! PEOPLE OF THE WORLD!')**

Sarahruna: **(('Excuse Sarah, she ate pudding...'))**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Joey pulled his hand up to reveal the card he has chosen. Kaiba and I squinted to see what the card was and to our surprise, it wasn't what we think it is.

"He pulled Card Destruction?"asked Mokuba.

**(('The Magic from the Millennium Rod seems to be well....going poof....'))   
('That's a real technological term from a Princess who knows about it....')**   
**(('Eh...be lucky that I took up English during my years of imprisonment or else you would never understand a word I say, and that's a tale that would take an entire day to tell.'))**   
**('We kinda don't have an entire day...') **Sarah continued to watch the duel in which Yugi brought out the Red-eyes Black Dragon.

**o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o_   
Malik's Private Boat   
_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"This is getting ridiculous....at this rate, Joey will loose and my chance to get the puzzle and Slifer will slip again, but I still have a chance to reclaim Sarah again. Little Mokuba was clever to find that choker of hers and get Sarah out of there."said Malik as he walked out on to the deck of his boat and looked at one area of the dock.

"Deseray....Raven....."he said. Then two figures appeared. "Go...and get Sarah back....get her away from the duel without anyone noticing...."   
"Yes...master...."said the two as they disappeared.

**/'Soon Sarah, you'll return and this time you will stay and rule with me...I'll make sure of it.'/**   
**   
o0o0o0o0o0**   
**_The Pier   
_0o0o0o0o0o**

Sarah looked up at the box hang above them where the chains are connected at. The box's timer was at 12:45:09.

"I hope that the duel ends before that timer goes out...."said Sarah to Kaiba, all to get was him ignoring her and muttering, "Less competition" With that, Sarah slammed her foot on Kaiba's foot and shouted, "JERK! YOU HAVE NO SENSE OF DIGNITY! DON'T YOU EVEN CARE ONE BIT THAT ONE OF THEM JUST MIGHT DIE! HOW DO I KNOW IF YOU ARE MALIK!"

That caused Mokuba to drop his mouth along with Tea, Yugi and the possessed Joey.

**(Did Sarah just say...what I think she just say?)**   
**((Oh yes....and she's about to pay for it....))**

"FOR ONE THING! I DO HAVE DIGNITY! TWO! I'M NOT MALIK! DO I LOOK LIKE I WOULD HAVE SOMETHING THAT WOULD CONTROL JOEY AND THREE, WHY WOULD I CONTROL THE MUTT TO KILL YUGI? THAT'S LIKE MAKING A TREE ATTACK A MAILBOX!"Kaiba yelled in Sarah's face. Now the entire group had their mouths hanging open.

**'Now that was harsh...' **Tea' said in her head.

"Sarah, I swear that if you don't quit kicking or slamming your foot on me and yelling at me, I'll personally kick you out of my house and Battle City..."Kaiba said in Sarah's face.

"Fine...."said Sarah as she looked down at the ground sideways. Kaiba then turned his face back to the duel.

"HEY! CAN WE STOP THE DISTRACTIONS SO I CAN FINISH CRUSHING YUGI!"yelled Joey/Malik.

"Whatever..."muttered Sarah.

**(('Are you okay, Sarah?'))**   
**('Yeah, I'll be fine...never had someone yell in my face like that before....')** Sarah sighed as she turned to watch the duel that just came back up again with only less than ten minutes left.

"Fine then...now...I summon Rocket Warrior to the field and use his special ability to lower your Red-eyes's attack!"said Joey/Malik as a green and white robot knight appeared next to his Panther Warrior. Then Rocket Warrior changed into a missile and fired itself right at the Red-eyes Black Dragon and hit the demon dragon at his right wing. The dragon roared in pain.

**(('It's crying..'))   
('Crying? Okay, how much dust did you inhale?')   
(('I didn't inhale much. When one has seen Shadow Duels in Egypt, you tend to feel what the monsters are feeling.'))   
('I get it....I do remember one time you told me that your brother sealed the Shadow Games in the Millennium Items....so I'm guessing Shadow Games and Duels are not that different from Duel Monsters?')   
(('That is correct....Back then, all the monsters like Red-eyes Black Dragon and Fire Princess were real, not holographic illusions that Kaiba created.'))   
('All the monsters? Even the...')   
(('Yes..the Egyptian God Cards were real....and very scary. Every time a demon attacked and my brother was forced to use a God Card, I would get freak out.'))   
('Freak out? But you're the princess, sister to Pharaoh who saved the world! How could you get freaked out over monsters?')   
(('That's another tale to tell in a different time...'))**

Sarah closed her eyes to try to figure out all the confusing words that Sarahruna just said. As she did, "Sarah..."

"Eh?" **('You say something just now?')   
(('No....I didn't say a word...'))   
**   
"Sarah...over here!"the voice said in a horse whisper behind her. Sarah turned her head over her shoulder to see who was whispering and then her eyes widen. There at the corner of the ally, was Deseray and her brother, Raven.   
**   
('Deseray! Raven! They escaped!')   
(('That's a relief! I'm glade to see that the two were able to escape.'))**

Sarah then turned and walked down the ally to see her new friend and her brother, without Yugi, Tea and the Kaiba Family even noticing her leaving. The only one who noticed, was Joey/Malik.

**/'That's right Sarah, follow them....see if they are alright...'/** Sarah made it to them, but noticing that they were at a different area.

"How did you guys do that?"asked Sarah as she walked towards them.

"Sorry, we're still running, we just got out. How did you escape, Sarah?"asked Raven.

"Mokuba found me and we ran out together."

"You mean Mokuba Kaiba? Seto Kaiba's little brother?"asked Deseray.

"Yeah! How did you guys escape?"

"We had some bobby pins and sneak out without anyone noticing..."said Raven as his sister pulled out one from her hair.

"That's such a big relief that you guys escaped. I was so worried...."said Sarah as she walked up to them more.

**(('Somethings not right here.....why am I sensing the.....AH! SARAH! DON'T GET ANY CLOSER!')) **

But it was too late, as soon as Sarah reached the twins, Deseray pulled out a spray and sprayed the liquid that was in it. Soon as it made contact with Sarah, she collapsed while Raven caught her.

"That was too easy...."said Raven as he lifted her back up to get a better grip.

"Yes...now all we have to do, is remove the choker and our master will have her again..."said Deseray as she reached for the choker.

**(('Oh no you don't! I'm not going though that again!'))**

Then the choker started to glow and jingle and then Sarahruna took control. But this time, she didn't preserve what Sarah looked like. This time, Sarahruna was really mad and she wanted to show Malik fear.

"What the hell is going on?"asked Raven as he let go because of the light. The silver forehead tiara appeared over the once glowing 3rd eye. Her hair started become a braided ponytail with jewel encrusted hair rubber bands. The bell choker transformed back into the Millennium Bow and appeared on her back. Replacing the bell choker was a gold, jewel encrusted choker. The twins had to close their eyes to what was going on.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0   
Malik's Private Boat   
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"What the hell is going on over there!"said Malik as he felt the enormous power serge from the city.   
**   
/'This isn't the Pharaoh's power and yet it seems to seems to be as powerful as the Pharaoh's...'/**

**0o0o0o0o   
The Pier   
o0o0o0o0**

As the duel progressed on, Tea looked over at the Kaiba family and noticed someone was missing.   
"HEY! WHERE'S SARAH!!"Tea shouted. Kaiba and Mokuba looked to the right to noticed the her gone.   
"huh?"said Kaiba.   
"But...she was here a minute ago..."said Mokuba as they heard a car's horn and a blue car sped towards them. Then, it turned to stop itself. In that car was Mai, Tristan, Duke and the blinded Serenity.   
"Mai! You drive like a manic!"yelled Tristan as he and Duke hopped out of the car and ran towards what was going on.   
"We got to get Tea out of that chair!"yelled Duke as they ran.   
"NO!"yelled Mokuba as stepped in front of them.   
"Why?"asked Mai as she helped Serenity over.   
"If you get any closer, they'll drop that crate that's hanging over her..."said Mokuba as he pointed to Tea.   
"What!"yelled Duke.   
"It gets worse, who ever looses the duel, will drown and if the timer goes out, they both drown..."said Mokuba as he pointed to the duel that seemed to stop again.   
"Holy ! Why is Joey and Yugi doing this?"asked Mai.   
"Because Joey has decided to join the Dark Side...."said Kaiba. (A/N: I do not own Star Wars...I was just make it sound interesting instead of saying, 'decided to join Malik'.)   
"What do you mean? And what was the deal of Star Wars quotes?"asked Duke.   
"Joey went nuts and went to fight on the Rare Hunter's side..."said Mokuba.   
"Are you serious?"asked Mai.   
"No...my brother can't do that...he just wouldn't..."said Serenity.   
"It's true...I'm sorry...."said Mokuba.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o   
The Ally way   
o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Who...who are you?"asked Deseray as the twins backed up to what was standing at them. A teenager wearing white silk robes, gold jewelry, deep purple eyes, a silver forehead tiara, brown hair in a braided pony tail and a bow attached to her back.

The girl said nothing as she advanced a bit. Just then, Malik took over Deseray and made Raven pass out.

"Sarah Cobble..."said Deseray/Malik.   
"I am not..."said the girl.   
"Really now...okay then, who are you?"   
"I am the one who creates the barrier that protests Sarah from your Millennium Rod. I am the one who releases your mind slave after he dueled her. I am the one who freed Sarah from your control and I am the one who will make sure that you will not destroy my brother."   
"Brother? HA! Well then, who is your brother?"   
"My brother is Pharaoh Yami...."   
"What!"   
"I am Sarahruna, Princess of Egypt of 5,000 years ago. I am the spirit of the Millennium Bow."   
"What! There is no record of a sister to Yami named Sarahruna!"yelled Deseray/Malik. Sarahruna said nothing**. ('Figures...Nightmare did a good job erasing me from history in this world...')**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o   
Malik's Private Boat   
o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**   
"Who is this girl...There is no Millennium Bow....unless..."Malik started to say.

**o0o0o0o0o   
Flashback   
o0o0o0o0o**   
" .....so tell me....what is so special about this bell choker that was around your neck?"asked Malik. Course, since he was controlling Sarah, she had no will to stop herself from revealing the secret.

"The bell choker is really a Millennium Item in disguise as a bell choker...."said Sarah with her voice sounding like a zombie.   
"A Millennium Item? Which one?"asked Malik.   
"The Millennium Bow, belonging to Princess Sarahruna. The youngest sister to Yami...."   
"Millennium Bow...there is no such thing as a Millennium Bow....."   
"The Millennium Bow was erased from history by Yami's highest priest, Nightmare. He casted the Millennium Bow with the soul of the princess to another world...."said Sarah.   
"You lie...."   
"The only ones who would know of the Millennium Bow is the ones who have the memories of the past...I found the Millennium Bow, thus I am here...."said Sarah.   
"You speak lies, even when I'm controlling you, Sarah Cobble....Rishid!"Malik yelled. His brother and two other Rare Hunters came in.   
"Take Sarah back to her room.....I'll deal with her later..."said Malik, really ticked of what Sarah is saying.   
"Yes, Master Malik..."said Rishid as the other two took Sarah's arms and lead her out of the room. Malik watched in anger as his brother and the other two Rare Hunters took Sarah away.

"There is no such thing as a Millennium Bow......"said Malik in anger.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o   
End of Flashback   
o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**   
**/'There is no item called the Millennium Bow and I should know...'/**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o   
The Ally way   
0o0o0o0o0o0o0**   
Sarahruna narrowed her eyes to why Malik went absent all of a sudden.   
**'This is the chance I need...'))** Then Sarahruna pulled out four of Sarah's cards, right when Malik came back into Deseray. "You are a fake, girl."   
"Oh really?"said Sarahruna as she held out the cards. The cards were Anthony's Hope, Anthony's Will, Anthony's Kindness and Anthony: Princess of the Phoenixes. "I am....no fake..."she said as the 4 started to glow and the princess appeared infront of Sarahruna.   
"What the hell are you doing!"shouted Deseray/Malik.

**0o0o0o0o   
The Peir   
0o0o0o0o**   
As the duel went on, an explosion happened in the ally that was behind the Kaiba Brothers and some of the other groups. The shock wave caused the Kaiba Brothers and the group that was standing with them to fall over, destroyed the box, but the ancor was still attached to the top of the frame and the boxes flew open, revealing the keys. Joey/Malik took the chance and unlocked his chains.

"That idoit!"he yelled as he ran off the docks. Yami also took the chance to regain control over Yugi, unlock the chains and went after him. Kaiba tried to catch Joey/Malik, but he was quicker and ran right past Kaiba. So it ended up them chasing after Joey/Malik.   
**   
o0o0o0o0o0o   
The Ally way   
o0o0o0o0o0o0**   
Smoke was everywhere in the ally way as the group ran in. Deseray and Raven were unconscious. "At least they are free now...."said Sarahruna as the monster disappeared.

"Heh...don't be so sure..."said Joey/Malik in the smoke.

"huh?"asked Sarahruna as something took Deseray and Raven fast, "NO!"

"Joey!"yelled Tristan as the group stopped behind him.

"Whose that?"asked Mai about the person in the smoke. Sarahruna turned around to face the group, but the smoke made it impossible to see who she was, other than her eyes. Mokuba secretly widen his eyes. **'Sarahruna?'   
**   
Just then, Sarahruna quickly pulled out the bow, two arrows and fired it at Joey/Malik, hitting his heart and causing Joey to fly back into the group. The second one disappeared, missing the group.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0   
Malik's Private Boat   
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**   
Malik flew back through the shock wave of the arrow.

"Gir...What the hell was that!"he yelled.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0   
The Ally way   
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**   
"JOEY!"yelled Mai as the group, but Kaiba, caught Joey.

"Why...did you...fire at him? Why?"asked Mokuba. Sarahruna stared at the youngest Kaiba and said, "I am an ally....I was saving him, Mokuba...." With the words that Sarahruna said, she disappeared in the smoke. After a few minutes, something shot out from the smoke into the air. The group looked up to the figure in the Egyptian clothes and bow sailing up and disappearing. Some of the group try to pull the arrow out, but no avail came from anyone.   
"Unless you guys want blood all over you, don't pull it out...."said Kaiba. Mokuba continued to look at the smoke, soon, it dissolved away, revealing a body laying on it's back with one hand on it's stomach and the other out to the side, out cold.

Mokuba gasped and shouted, "SARAH!" The group looked over as Mokuba ran over to the girl laying on the ground. Mokuba was shaking her to wake up, but to avail as well.

**'But wait.....how can Sarah be here....and Sarahruna disappeared in thin air.'   
(('Mokuba do not worry....'))   
'Huh? ?'   
(('Since you are holding Sarah's hand, this is a good way to talk to you...The person you saw was an illusion created by one of my other arrows I had fired after the two...Sarah will be alright....she's merely out because two Rare Hunters knocked her out...she'll wake up soon...'))   
'But what about Joey? You shot an arrow straight into his heart....you....'   
(('Joey...is not dead.....look...')) **Mokuba looked to see the arrow disappeared in thin air.

"Hey what the..."asked Kaiba.   
"The arrow...it vanished..."said Mokuba. Then Joey opened his eyes and said, "Any of you guys have a chilly cheese dog?"   
"OH JOEY!"yelled Serenity as she hugged him.   
"What? Is the duel over?"   
"No, the duel got postponed. You just got shot..."said Kaiba.   
"I WAS WHAT!"yelled Joey as he moved Serenity off and searched for the hole. There was a hole, but only in his shirt. No blood and no hole in his skin.

"Where's the bullet?"   
"It was an arrow that hit you...and then it vanished..."said Mokuba.   
"Vanished? Okay...since when can arrows vanish?"asked Joey.   
"I don't know, but it seems that you are no longer in Malik's control..."   
"Oh yeah...I guess I'm not....and I'm glade that's all over....Hey Yuge, I'm really really really sorry for when on...."   
"It's all right..."said Yami.   
"Na ah...It's not all right....I really really didn't mean for what had happened."   
"It's alright...say one more sorry about that....."   
"Yeah yeah yeah..."said Joey as he smiled. He looked over to what Mokuba was next to. "Hey! Isn't that Sarah?"   
"It is....."said Mokuba as he looked down at Sarah, who was still out cold.   
"Oh man...what happened to her?"asked Joey as he tried to get up.   
"I don't know...we found her like this after you got shot..."said Mai. Joey was able to get up and the group followed him over to Sarah.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0   
Sarah's Soul Room   
o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**   
"Oh please Sarah...wake up..."said Sarahruna as she shook the teenager to wake her up. After a few shakes, Sarah's sleepily opened her eyes.   
"Wha...."said Sarah as she slowly woke up and sat up. "What happened...."   
"You okay, Sarah?"   
"Yeah.....all I remember was hearing you shouting to not get closer to Deseray and Raven and then I blacked out..."   
"Sarah....they were under his control....they were trying to kidnap you again..."   
"What!"Sarah said as she stood up, almost.   
"I'm sorry, Sarah....I tried to save them, but they ended up taken again...the good thing is, I was able to free Joey from Malik's mind control...."said Sarahruna as she got up as well.   
Sarah gave a solf smile and said, "At least you were able to bring one back. By the way...am I still passed outside?"   
"Yeah...."said Sarahruna as she nodded and smile.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o   
The Real World   
o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**   
The group, but Kaiba, was knelt on the ground, trying desperately to wake the brunette. on girl, wake up..."said Joey as he was slapping her face gently.   
"Is she..."said Duke as Joey continued to do what he was doing. Sarah slowly opened her eyes and the one thing she did was punch Joey and sent him flying back. The group stared wide eyed.

"Wow....hard right..."said Tristan.   
"Remind me not to wake her up......"said Yami.   
Sarah sat up and looked around. "What happened?"   
"We were about to ask you that...."snapped Kaiba.   
"You didn't have to bite my head off...."glared Sarah.   
"What happened to you?"asked Mai.   
"Well....I heard someone in the ally and I found out it was my two friends Deseray and Raven. They were kidnapped along with myself......I went over to see if they were okay, but someone shouted don't get near them and I was knocked out....that's all I remember...."said Sarah.   
"I'm guessing Malik was using your friends to kidnap you again....."said Yami.   
"Oh jezze.....I really don't want that happen again....I think that Malik guy is really out to get me for calling him names and kicking him in the stomach when he tried to touch me....."said Sarah.   
"You kicked him in the stomach? YOU ROCK!"said Joey as he held up his hand for a high five. Sarah's reaction, a scream. "HE'S GOING TO TRY TO KIDNAP ME AGAIN!!!!!!!!"she screamed as she tried to move back.   
"Whoa whoa whoa....it's alright...."said Tristan, trying to stop her.   
"Yeah...my brother is no longer in control of Malik...."said Serenity, staring at me with her bandages on. Sarah looked over at Joey and noticed the hole in his shirt. "What happened to your shirt?"   
"I got shot...."said Joey. Sarah's eyes widen and said really fast, "Shouldn'tyoubeinthehospitalandbleedingtodeathandlyingonthegroundandandandandandandand...."   
"Sarah it's alright....it's kind of hard to explain..."said Mokuba as he smiled a bit.   
"Uhhh....ok...ay?"said Sarah as she gave a fake smile.

**o0o0o0o0o   
The Pier   
o0o0o0o0o**   
The group walked out of the ally way to see the Rare Hunter that was at the crane, stroking Tea's hand and saying, "Oh delicate flower...Please forgive me for my troubles...I was...under a terrible spell....and I could not help it...."The man kissed her hand a billion times.

"Uh...it's...okay?"she said.   
"As a debt for what I did, would the lovely flower go with me on a date?"   
"Uh...."said Tea as she looked over, "Yugi! Joey! You guys are all right!"She was able to pull her hand away and run over to them.   
"Tea', I'm so sorry..."said Joey.   
"It's alright Joey...I'm okay..."said Tea.   
"How were you able to get out of that chair?"asked Mokuba.   
"I did...."said the ex-Rare Hunter as he walked up to them. The group stared in confusion.   
"During the confusion and you guys ran in, an arrow flew out of no where and hit him. Next thing I know he came over, pushed the buttons and asked me out on a date....."said Tea. The group still stared in confusion.   
The ex-Rare Hunter coughed and said, "I do not know, who shot the arrow....but this lovely flower is like an angel from heaven who came down and...."   
"Okay, Romeo.....I get the point...."said Tea, trying not to blush from the compliments.   
**   
('Wow, for a minute there, I thought he was going to quote the balcony scene of Romeo and Juliet....')   
(('Romeo and Juliet?'))   
('I'll tell you about it later....')** Sarah sighed while closing her eyes to try to rest them a bit. Then, something snapped in her head, **('Namu!')   
(('Namu? What about him?'))   
('Think that maybe he.....')   
(('Sarah, I gravely doubt that. Remember the Lomiko twins?'))   
('You're right, I forgot....')   
(('I'm sorry, Sarah....'))   
('It's not your fault...') **Sarah opened her eyes and sighed at what Sarahruna said. After a few confusing moments, they sent the guy, who was named, Peter, off his way to go home. After that, a helicopter came out of no where. Kaiba boarded it without saying a word since they got out of the ally and Mokuba was half way on it when he shouted, "Sarah! You want a lift?"

"Na...that's alright.....I don't want to throw up in your helicopter like I almost did!"Sarah shouted.

"Okay!"said Mokuba as he closed the door and the helicopter took off.

"Need a lift? Sarah....."Mai started to say. Sarah turned around and tried not to laugh while saying, "Mokuba saved me and they gave me a free ride.....ehehheh...."

"Sarah...you are a weird person...."said Joey as Sarah gave a fake laugh. A hand tapped Joey to make him turn around. It was his sister, Serenity, and she had her bandages that were around her eyes off.

"Serenity! You took off your....."Joey started to say. Serenity stopped him and said, "I saved taking it off till after the whole thing was over...though I did want to see you duel, but not like what was going on...."

"Serenity..."said Joey, trying to hold back tears and he gave his sister a hug. Sniffs were started to be heard. The group looked over to Sarah, who was crying and saying, "You guys make a beautiful couple....." The group gave her a wide eye stare. Yami came over and said, "Uh...Sarah..." Sarah bend sideways for him to whisper in her eye. Sarah's eyes bugged out at what he said.

"HOLY CRAP! I'M SO SORRY! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE BROTHER AND SISTER!"Sarah started to shout.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**   
SG: Gomen for not updating FOR A REALLY LONG TIME! Eap...between working on website, school and the **Child of the Rainbow** series. Eh.....anyway, very different ending to the Joey vs Yugi mini series. - Anyway, Let's hope I can get Chapter 19 up. Anyway, I had to delete this one Author Note chapter so here it is....if I can, I'll try to FIX THE MISTAKES.....-'':

(Chapter 1)

1)Spirit of the Phoenix

2800/1900

7 Star Level

Pyro/Winged-Beast(Spirit)/Effect

When this monster does damage to your oppenent's lifepoints, add the total of lifepoints lost by the oppenent by this card. Pay 500 lifepoints to return this card from the graveyard to the top of your deck. During one of your standby phases, you can revive 1 pyro or winged-beast monster from yours or your oppenent's graveyards. You cannot attack on that turn once you use the effect. When this card is in face-up and in play, all pyro monsters are not affected by magics or traps.

2) Spirit of the Dragon

2800/1900

7 Star Level

Water/Dragon(Spirit)/Effect

When this monster does damage to your oppenent's lifepoints, remove 1 non-water monster from your oppenent's graveyard from. He or she looses 500 lifepoints for that monster. Pay 500 lifepoints to return this card fromt he graveyard to the top of your deck. During one of your standby phases, you can revive one water or dragon monster fromy ours or your oppenent's graveyards. You cannot attack on that turn once you use the effect. When this card is in face-up and in play, all dragon monsters are not affected by magics or traps.

(Chapter 2)

1)Phoenix's Shrine

Magic/Field

Any monster with the word, "Phoenix"or any Pyro monster's level is dropped by one. Their attack/defense is raised by 700 points.

**SG: Anyway, that's all for now, Bai Bai for now!**


End file.
